Transformers RID Another Chance
by Crashrox92
Summary: Sequel to 'Transformers Prime OC POV' several years have past, Ellen is now leading a normal rat raced life. The downside is that the Autobots in her life have suddenly disappeared without warning and stopped all contact. Did something happen to them? have they abandoned her? fortunately for her, their return is imminent and perhaps they can help save a destructive friend as well.
1. New places, Old faces

**A/N "Guess whose back, back again, Crashys back, tell a friend." okay not the best of intros. Hello, lets see how long has it been since I said I was going to have a go at doing a sequel? 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5 years? oh my that's er, thats a lot of delay. well I'll be honest when RID came out I had a hard time trying find enough inspiration to write, the series didn't grab me as much as Prime did, so here is what I'm going to do, instead of covering each episode like my previous story, I'm going to kind of let it be its own thing with nods and possibly involvement of a few episodes here and there, well you'll see when we get into it.**

 **anyway I recently found inspiration again, and got some messages from long time followers (I appreciate it thank you all :) )**

 **so here we are the sequel to Transformers Prime OC POV, please R + R, no flames please and if I've got some continuity issues here and there, I'll confess...( I haven't watched all the episodes, please don't shame me) but I'll do the best that I can, also a reminder my grammar is not the best, but I try to improve :) thank you.**

* * *

 **Transformers RID, New places, Old faces**

It had been several years since there was any form of contact from residents of Cybertron, it had suddenly ceased altogether without warning in fact. Fortunately contact will be made again and certain questions will have answers for a particular someone, who finds herself suddenly autobot-less without so much as a reason.

In a large white modernized building that had as much personality as rice crackers, a couple of people on shift were working at their pod station of computers.

"A pulse?"

"In the suburbs."

"It's probably not as big as you think."

"You wanna go?"

"Good grief nah, send Austin, he loves the bugs out there."

"Well, alright."

Ellen stretched at her desk and took off her headphones, it was the end of her shift but she was in no rush to get home, she steadily walked toward the exit going through the normal security procedures and stretched again getting some time to herself, "I've already spent a fortune on fuel as it is racing to these so called 'alien invasion' spots. Covering my own travel costs as well, that would be right." She started to walk looking around the area, to the cars, the people, the leafy breeze. "Its been some time now. No word whatsoever." She sighed. "Maybe this operation should be shut down. Besides Cybertron, I doubt it will be a short while before we get any other kind of contact." She rest her head in her hands. "Shame really, that would be something. But **something** hasn't occurred for, ages." She looked up to the sky and sighed again.

"Typical that. You wish for less things to happen, you get it and now you wish for more to happen again. Always the way, being human means not ever being satisfied." She pondered. "Normal citizen now. I see a lot of people, more than I ever did. Go to a lot of social events, parties, displays. Even the boring meetings are a treat for me. But of course there's the downside, bills, work…sometimes, loneliness." She looked at her hands. "I guess I, stay at work to not feel so much like that. Even if the colleagues I work with are mostly Ultra Magnus minions. Heh-heh." She shook her head. "End of my shift and he's the first bot to pop into my head, that's just sad."

She went round back to pick up her red chrome motorcycle, "Hm, better call Austin to ask about that job. Adam always forgets anyway." She said reaching for her phone, going into her message menu, her phone started to flicker. She whacked it, "Come **on** , this is why I don't upgrade my phone on release day." The screen turned to static. "What? Static, that's weird." She looked at the building, "I'd kinda like to get home but, I better inform him just in case, communication is lacking around here anyway."

She groaned having to go back through procedure.

* * *

"Hey Ellie. Thought you went home, they don't pay you for time out of your way you know." Adam noted.

"It's still Ellen Adam and I know, just want to make sure things are in check."

"Think I'd forget to tell Austin about the case huh?"

She stared at him before bluntly saying. "Yes. You might remember now, but your head wanders."

"Nice faith you have in me huh?"

"You know how Charlotte acts like a total ass if these things aren't made clear, she won't be seeing you if this isn't looked into its **me**."

"Personally I think she feels threatened."

"No, the only reason she's like this towards me is because I did an 'emperors new cloths' thing on her and called her out, she's trying to stomp me out, please Ad' **Austin?** "

"Fine, fine. I think he's in the general office." He wavered looking aimlessly at his screen.

Suddenly the whole room of computer screens started to turn static as well as they suddenly all went black, "Oh fantastic." Ellen groaned.

"Must be either a breaker or surge, the hard drives still running, I'll get maintenance to have a look at it."

"Despite the software being at least a decade out of date yeah, sure they can try." She said looking over the computers. "Well their not fried out." She said as a sudden image flashed across the screen. "The fudge?" she stared at the screen again drawing in closer. "I've had my fair share of bullcrap, so please don't screw around with me today."

Again the fuzzy image appeared again but revealed itself more clearer as Ellen froze. "Shut up…" she breathed looking at Optimus' face. "No…this is, not real. **You** are not real." She blinked hard in a continuous manner. "Overuse of the computer and its terrible resolution that's all." She looked again, yet his image still remained.

Without him speaking he merely brought up a map of the country as a flashing spot appeared, the same location they wanted her to check out, the same place she brushed off as nothing. She stared at him for a long while, "don't…" her breathing sped up- "do this!" the silent room was met with the sharp sound of a computer monitor being flipped onto the floor, leaving sparks.

"Whoa! Whoa! The hell is wrong with you? We're on a budget as it is."

She looked at him but, not really acknowledging him. "Just…take it out my pay." She muttered.

He approached her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing…" he looked at him. "Forget about telling Austin about the case. I'm taking it alright, clear it with the director I'm leaving today."

"After that? I don't-"

"it's none of your business what that was! Just a small fright that's all, I'm leaving **now.** Tell the director whatever you want."

"Calm down, you don't have outbursts like this. I wouldn't call her, but…why take the case now?"

"I need air. A whole a lot of air." She said quick pacing towards the door and stopping as she grabbed the handle. "I'm s-sorry for snapping like that Adam, new meds...see ya later, hopefully with a full explanation."

"Right, s-see ya."

"Stupid head, making me see god damn ghosts." She said pulling keys out of her pocket. "Better take it easy driving, better see a doctor soon too, just to be on the safe side." Cocking her leg over her bike she drove off down the road, she ran fingers through her hair, looking down on the shoulder plating of her bike the same image appeared, this time Optimus shook his head as he signed 'stop' at her.

Ellen focused on the road and shook her head to make it go away, "My guilt of forgetting my helmet is turning into hallucinations, something else to tell my therapist."

Finally getting home she held her head. Her home had been in her name ever since she turned 16 and was hers at 18 and felt no need to leave since she was able to pay for it as well. She looked at her phone seemingly waiting for an important call, "Still nothing...where did you go? Did you leave me Ratch? ...mm-no, can't let paranoia get the better of me. Just so frustrating trying to find any kind of signal or sign of him." She took her jacket off and slumped onto the couch. "Usual unhelpful day at work, but I have to have somewhere to live...these days really take it out of me though."

She then produced a sharp whistle sound, moments later you could hear the faint sounds of dogs barking and yipping as it grew louder and closer with every second. "Ahh, my doggos!" she greeted as six dogs piled around her, "how are my big floofs? Huh? You guys are the reason I drag my ass home every evening." Her six dogs she adopted from the shelter she figured she should return the favor to other creatures who have been abandoned, whose owners have died or from tragic circumstance.

She kicked her shoes off, "Let's just take a little break." She lay against the sofa with the huge weight of dogs against her as she turned on the TV, however it was no different from the computers to her phone, static, static and more static. "Can't even binge watch now? Who dares? **Who** I ask you? " she said snickering to herself of course realizing no one else was around to hear her apart from her dogs who just ignored her. "Is the whole area experiencing difficulties?"

Her phone rang as she jumped up grabbing it, so anxious to take the call it rocked in her hands like a bar of soap. "Ah! working again huh?! It must've been temporal, this time please, this time please!" she clicked accept. "Hello?"

She heard static, now and then some inaudible words would ring, "H-Hello? Ratchet? That you? oh **c'mon**!" she started slapping her phone as an image came up again the map from earlier with the same location flashing on screen. She threw the phone on the sofa.

"I swear on the continuity issues of the X-men movies if Dave is screwing with my phone again to get me to take the job." She slumped into the chair. "Wait...I don't know a Dave, nor has anyone been messing with my phone in previous cases...I guess I'm trying to find some kind of logical excuse for my phone issues. Surely a hack of some kind...but then Dads face..." she slapped her hands against her cheeks. "work stress related I'd say that was down to and my crippling loneliness due to Ratchet saying he was going to Cybertron and then never came back...oh god did I just fall for the 'I'm only popping out for some milk' line?!"

While she sat there her phone was beeping and she had just drowned it out for a while now, she tried turning it off she thought it had froze, then took the battery out, still it beeped and still worked but was driven to show the map. "I already said I'd take the case just give me a god damn hour or two!"

* * *

"Br-ring, Br-ring!"

"Mmm..."

"Br-ring, Br-ring!"

"Huh? Urghh my head." She stood up rubbing her forehead, only realizing she must of dosed off into a power nap and was disturbed by the ringing tone of her house phone, "Yeah I'm coming." She said dragging herself over the sofa to pick up the phone, barely making out the caller with a crooked smile, "Mmm, M-Hey Brook, I thought you didn't like calling my home number."

"Well I had to call you somehow dumbass, did you turn your phone off again? Been calling that shit for half an hour now, I was going to start busting skulls out of fear pfft."

"Oh right, no it's been playing up."

"U-huh, sure nothing to do with ignoring shit invites from shitty folk that obligates you to say fucking yes and then you find that you don't actually want to go because you felt peer pressured into it and don't want to say no in fear of people thinking you're an asshole? Just quoting you by the way, **you** said it not me."

Ellen inhaled biting her lip, "minus the profanity? I'm...not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Translation; you're right but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction because you're going to be smug about it. And you would be **right** , just sayin' you need to be more upfront with 'so called friends' like me, be like 'no fuck off I want to lay around the house enjoy doing nothing and not seeing your nasty ass face'."

"Why did you call dude?" she said bluntly.

She heard a sigh on the other end, "Look I'm just checking up on you, am I **allowed** to do that?"

"I'm fine Brook, I'm actually heading out shortly in fact got an assignment I'm following up on. In saying that, Brook I need a favor."

"The dogs right? Sure."

"That was a quick answer."

"Beggars can't be choosers, if the opportunity comes around for a bed, roof over your head and unlimited access to your stuff, **of course** I'm going to say yes...but the dogs were the best interest in mind in case you think I'm being a total dick today."

"Actually you're being quite mild today, but thanks for that."

"Save it. So uh, this case it doesn't have anything to with I dunno giant robots perhaps?"

"Brook for gods sake I've told you not to talk about that over the phone."

"Pfft, let the feds come give me an excuse for radicalism ha!"

"Jesus Christ." Ellen face palmed. "Look we'll hang out when I get back is that reassuring?"

"Sure, I got a royal rumble coming up but I can just fuck off whenever."

"Oh like they'd let you be aired on public television. Those producers said if you can't tone down your 'enthusiasm' you're just going to be a face on the sidelines."

"Pfft, anyway when you get back we're getting you outside, we can even check out the multiplex center their building..."

"..."

"Ha! I'm just fucking with ya, the usual then? Games, movies, hypotheticals and conspiracies right? We'll be a bunch of shitfaced drones counting down the inevitable nuclear genocide hurrah!"

"Good grief, l-look I'll see ya soon bud, take it easy and try not to, to...do anything unethical." She said grinning at her eccentric slightly dark minded friend.

"See ya dickhead, call me if you get overwhelmed I'm here for you asshat!" She replied hanging up.

Ellen breathed out a laugh, "She's such an asshole...better set out I suppose." Ellen made a checklist, grabbed her things and headed out on her road trip, "Oh boy here I go to get chafing again."

* * *

It was a grueling eight hours on the road, she stopped three times and it rained at least thirteen sudden downpours, but she made it, To Crown city. First she booked herself into a cheap hotel, next she established the local area and its shops. Then grabbed her gear, set up and headed out again to the other side of the river.

She was armed, she wore dark clothing, various equipment including detection goggles and her copy of Star Wars a New Hope written in Shakespearean format, in case this job turned into an overnight project.

Venturing into what seemed to be a quiet part of the forest where people would rarely go to, Ellen was taking pictures of anything unusual tracking feet that no human or animal could make...well when she ever found any. Nonetheless she would take pictures for her collection, and would often switch personas from her professionalism to 'I have a few criticisms to give about that sequel'. "Oh my gosh, an ivory-billed Woodpecker, millions and millions of years to get to this, hopefully we'll see you again in another couple of decades and not some stuffed display in a local museum." She grimly assessed. She looked through her lens again as a flash of color caught her eye, "This was not a wasted journey after all, the undisturbed eco-system around is-" she dropped her camera slowly.

A trail, as though someone had took a giant bowling ball and threw it through the lanes of trees, they were pushed out in opposite direction to each other, the ground, barely recoverable.

"Well that's just a shame, some of these trees are easily hundreds of years old...good grief I sound pretentious." She put her camera away, took out an electrified weapon and pulled up her scarf to her nose. "Huh...it **is** legit this time." She said mundanely.

Some distance away but in the opposite direction of the damage Ellen heard faint voices, possibly humans but they would still need to be monitored to ensure they didn't wander into the danger, she stayed low until she saw the source of the voices and decided to take to the high tree branches, "So there are places you can race in without some buzz-bot coming in and lecturing you for functioning in the space you occupy? Kid, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" The first voice belonging to Sideswipe said.

"I was supposed to? But you can't go anyway, what about doing this whole team work thing tomorrow remember?" replied the second voice belonging to Russell.

"Hey I said I'd stick around for now, my mind is fickle and if this thing goes sour I'm going to turn towards the sweeter things."

About a tree and a half away, Ellen squatted on a high branch of a red pine as she watched intently, gathering an impression from the scene in front of her. "I was already so doubtful I'd never see a Cybertronian again. Well, his insignia is that of an Autobot, but that doesn't mean they can't be potential douche bags. The boy doesn't seem to be in any kind of distress, but that could just be his naivety." She looked the bot over, "Hm better access his comm link frequency."

"So then I said-"

"Hello."

"W-Whoa! What the scrap?!" Sideswipe looked around wildly.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you."

"Who is this? Is that you Strongarm? Can I **please** get some space without you jabbering on in my audio receptors, I said we'd be back soon!"

"I'm human."

"You're human? Oh _okay_ good one." He turned to Russell winking several times at him and shrugging. "Strongarms trying to do 'humor', Primus bless her sour little spark."

"Y-You sure? It doesn't sound like Strongarm?"

Ellen pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright I'll **say** again, I'm **human** , A native of this planet, this isn't a **joke** and I want to know what your intentions are by being here."

"Not a joke?"

"No."

" **You're** not Strongarm?"

"No."

"Right."

"Right?"

"Can you excuse me a moment?" he turned to Russell, "Russell I don't want to scare you buddy but I think one of those prison-cons are right on top of us!"

"Whaa!" Russell yelled.

Both started panicking, as Sideswipe bared his weapon, Ellen rolled her eyes and jumped down from her position, "Oh for the love of-" she pulled down her scarf and stomped out in full view of both of them, "Your powers of deduction are outmatched by none I must say, do I **look** like a Decepticon to you?"

Both of them blink in bewilderment, "Hmm hard to tell, **are you?** " Sideswipe said suspiciously holding his weapon steady.

She raised her own.

"Aww cute weapon." Sideswipe replied taking a confident step forward.

"Don't move, I mean it." She answered.

"You're not giving me a good impression here."

"I can't take the risk, you have certain advantages over me, this is my only lifeline I'm risking everything revealing myself to you so soon, but your, **eagerness** made this encounter a little more difficult than predicted."

"W-ait please don't shoot him." Russell pleaded.

Ellen's expression softened, "D-Don't worry, It won't need to come to that I'm sure, I just want to talk alright?" She said lowering her weapon, as he followed. "Alright, now what are you doing here?"

"Seriously? Just a talk?" Sideswipe suspiciously asked.

"Yes, now-" she gestured for him to continue.

"Huh fine, believe me I don't want to be here, well, kinda-sorta. But the reason why I'm here in the first place is because I got dragged along the way by this pushy bot who was following her superior and- are you taking notes?" He noted her book with a holographic cover.

Ellen clicked her pen, "Yes. **So** , that makes three...is there anymore of you?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Good grief, you better give me re-cap. From the top."

"Whoa hold on, we don't know you from every other weird strange human on this planet, why should we tell you anything?"

"Weird humans?" Russell said.

"I only mean in the literal sense." Sideswipe argued.

ellen then snapped her fingers in realization, "Oh right, I'm sorry, this has actually been the first time you guys have visited this planet in a while." She started patting her pockets. "Actually I had greeting cards ready and everything." She awkwardly added. "No matter I can improvise *ahem*, greetings my names Ellen, I work as a representative for this country dealing with extraterrestrial encounters. It's not all that glamorous I just pop round say hey how ya doing what you doing on earth, site seeing? Planetary conquering? Or general chaotic neutral actions? Bla, bla etc. Then report back to my superiors and that's just about it."

Sideswipe turned to Russell, "Do most humans talk in paragraphs like this one? Or is this my lucky day?" Sideswipe looked back to where Ellen was as she seemingly disappeared. "Oh **good** she's gone, Lucky break."

"Ahem." He looked down.

"Waaa!?"

"Just so you know I take everything personally, so yeah, my feelings are hurt. That's on you I'm sorry for who I am but I like to be explicitly accurate and put effort into every little thing I do." She said now looking to the young boy, "Hello, and what shall I call you?"

"Russell, just Russell."

" **'Just Russell'** right. And you?"

"Sideswipe, you probably don't know but I'm kind of a **big** deal." He said posing smugly with a raised eyebrow.

"That so?" Ellen grinned to herself, "Hmm, Sideswipe...Sideswipe? Well I'll agree with the don't know part anyway."

"Pfft what would you know?"

She tapped her head, "I have approximately 500 Cybertronian names and bio memorized in here and I'm afraid there's no mention of you buddy." She patronized as she sat on a stump, "but enough of that, now about that re-cap."

Sideswipe leaned close to Russell, "She is human, right? I don't know many but-"

Russell shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

After Sideswipe explained what happened, well it was actually a bit patchy as he seemed to trail off onto different sections of his story then go back to previous parts, then rinse and repeat.

Ellen attempted her best in trying to understand the gist of the situation, but prioritized the more potential threat. "A prison ship huh? And you are an accidental member of this team to tackle this issue?"

"Well I'm still measuring my opinions here but-"

"Sideswipe!" came a stern tone of voice, parting through the trees to catch the casual acting bot, taking it easy in the woods . "There you are, I told you we have to try to move tha-" Bumblebee froze catching sight of Ellen who dropped her pen and notebook.

" **Now** whose getting discovered so easily?" Sideswipe mentioned smugly folding his arms.

"By the Allspark." Bee breathed. "El…Ellen?"

"B-Bee?" she looked him over, "That **is** you, isn't it Bumblebee?"

They stared for a while, then approached each other in a slow zombified way, then pointed at each other with shaky index fingers.

"I-I..."

"You..."

" **Ahhhhh!"**

Sideswipe and Russell both jumped in horror as they hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, or whether or not this was friendly or hostile behavior.

Both Bee and Ellen suddenly yelped in an excitable cry as both ran to each other Bee pulled her into a hug as he jumped up and down on the spot with her locked in his arms laughing. " **Holy crap Bee!** I can't **believe** you're here I-I thought something-"

"I'm **so** sorry for not contacting you but our society is held by a whole new council now, new rules, including no contact with other-" Bumblebee stopped jumping as he forgot where he was and **who** was watching and listening. He placed Ellen back on the ground, "Ahem, I'm glad that you're looking well."

"No contact with?"

Bumblebee looked over at Russell and Sideswipe who just looked utterly confused. "Ellen, can I talk to you in private?"

"If that's what you want."

Sideswipe jumped in between them, "whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a minute. That's it? You may know this human but she's a complete stranger to us-I mean me, she could be a spy or maybe she's changed and has vowed vengeance against our kind or something."

"Sideswipe, just think of this as a test of trust." Bee said.

"I **barely** know you, 'leader'." Sideswipe said.

"It's either trust or being skeptical for the rest of your life, what's it going to be Sideswipe?"

"Fine...trust exercise it is." He replied.

"The first step is always the hardest." Bumblebee praised him, as he turned his back however Sideswipe mockingly impersonated said quote with a hand as a speaking mouth.

Bee said quietly to Ellen, "Our base is this way, we can talk on the way, I have **so** much to tell you." He looked her over in greater detail. "Hey, your face looks a little different."

"Different? In what way?"

"Your facial structure is really developed now, your cheekbones are more streamlined and matured, your jaw line is more defined and, you've gotten slightly more muscle on you and you're taller. all in all you've grown from that skinny little girl I knew into a full fledged adult human."

"You got all that from a glance?"

"I haven't seen you in long time, you tend to notice the differences."

"Well you've changed too. Guess we're both striving adulthood huh?"

"Well it's good to know you haven't changed much in the personality section, your sense of style hasn't changed much either and...have you kept your hair the **exact** same way?"

"Hey, I like my hair short, it's a **tiny** bit longer, maybe like half an inch or something, and about my 'style' If it isn't broke don't fix it, I like the brand its comfy, its practical, that's all I really care about. So moving past vanity, why the privacy?"

"I uh, just wanted to ask about you. Not in front of the others like Sideswipe, Its hard enough trying to be an authority figure, without giving any kind of reason for him to walk all over me."

Ellen smiled to the familiarity, "Leading a unit now huh?"

"It wasn't the original plan but, I am now. So, what are you doing now?"

"Me? Well, I'm with a specialized group now that's how I was able to find you, I sometimes do theater and have invested in my own comic and collectors shop for a hobby and- h-hold on. Lets put aside casual conversation until later. What's your plan with this whole escaped convict thing?"

"Up to date are you?"

"Only with what Sideswipe has shared."

"So, not much then." He chuckled.

Ellen did the same, "He was a little vague on the details." She then bit her lip, "There is something on my mind that I need to ask, only to confirm my own insanity."

"Insanity?"

"Bee...you haven't noticed any weird 'occurrences' have you?"

Bumblebee paused his expression hardening, "Yes, I have. But it's not crazy it's real, I thought it was just an illusion but-"

"Whoa- **whoa** , what are you saying?"

"What are **you** saying?"

"I'm saying... everything I've been coming into contact with at least anything with a screen has been doing weird st-" "I saw Optimus!"

"Sorry?" Ellen said.

Bumblebee scratched his head, "Oh, I thought we had the same occurrence I assumed-"

"You too?" she said meekly.

"What?! You made **me** out to be crazy and now **you** say 'you too?'" Bee said flustered.

She thinned her lips as she rocked on her heels, "S-Sorry I...I mean I didn't expect you to say something like that I..." she sat herself on the ground, "I had a, I mean I saw what was a mental projection of D-Him."

"Me too, except he **spoke** to me, told me to come to Earth."

Ellen raised an eyebrow, "Bee come on no, you sound like you're taking it as gospel, you're not taking delusions seriously right?" she puffed a chuckle out.

Bee sighed, "It wasn't a delusion."

Ellen scratched her forehead in thinking, "So hang on a second, an illusion is the reason you're here in the first place? A projection of your own mind told you to come to earth and you just did it?" knowing she did the same exact thing.

"Listen to me. I thought it was a glitch to start with too but then El..." he knelt down. "Out of nowhere he appeared in the metal to help us with a Decepticon, he was **real**."

Ellen stared at him without blinking then ever so casually clasped her hands together, "...Al-right then. Well! keep me in contact will you? involvement, locations that sort of thing." She said turning around.

Bumblebee stepped out in front of her, "W-Whoa there, is that it? That's **all** you have to say?"

"What, do you expect me to say other then, 'I'm **glad** you saw a glimpse of what you **thought** was Optimus alive and well but was merely a hallucination brought on by extreme stress and pressure you've been clearly been feeling of late'."

"No-no Ellen you don't understand, he was real, **is** real. Just ask my entire team including two humans what they saw, you can't tell me that all of them were experiencing hallucinations and seeing the exact same image? Especially the two humans who have never even seen our kind before let along Optimus. Think about it, after **everything** we've seen, how is this the most ridiculous sounding?"

Ellen inhaled calmly, "It was...great to see you again Bee, I'll be checking myself into the Crown city, just give me a call if you need any resources, help from me or a human spokesman on your behalf, oh and if you'd like to catch me up on some other things as well I have a few questions that need resolving."

"A-Alright. I'll do that. Don't be a stran-"

"I'll be in touch."

"No wait, Ellen please I'm sorry If I've said anything to upset you I didn't think you'- A-At least stay and meet my team?" Ellen stopped. "I'd **really** appreciate it." Bumblebee added.

"N-e-urghh, meetings groups of people I don't know isn't my strongest social perk, plus too many people in a room just bums me out you know?" she said lightly.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Still hasn't improved huh? No surprising since you've been hanging out with Ratche-oh! Ratchet, how-how is he?"

Ellen stiffened as her face hardened. "You mean since the last time I saw him?"

"Last time? Where is he based?"

She narrowed her eyes to what he said, Bumblebee hasn't seen him either? Or maybe he had, but he left Cybertron? "Unsure of that Bee, I mean last he told me he was heading to Cybertron to give you guys a hand in rebuilding Cybertron, problem is, that was **4 years ago.** " She turned again. "I really have to get going, so please Bumblebee no more talk of ghosts or Ratchet because honestly, the more I try to hold onto something the more disappointed I become when reality hits me, and it **always,** hits me."

"El, wait...Ellen." he watched her disappear into the trees, "What happened?"

* * *

 **A/N now, I know a few of you when messaging me were asking "can you do a story where Ellen see's Optimus or will Ellen see Optimus again?" well yes, of course we will be covering that its kind of the big focus here, but of course I'm not going to show TOO early :P**

 **oh and for those times Ellen is seemingly talking to herself, shes not its thought, but italic just didn't look right for it.**

 **Hope you guys don't mind Brook, I've been doing little stories in my free time with her and Ellen in some Transformers stuff, nothing I'd upload on here though as it just wouldn't fit in to anywhere, but she's a fun character to write she and Ellen are basically those friends who rarely have anything in common yet seem to get along really well. she is in fact one of Ellen's oldest friends I just have never introduced her yet as she is a very extreme case o_o.**

 **she's, crude, loud, violent has that mindse** **t of knowing what right and wrong is but approaching it the wrong way, a survivor, opportunist, waster of nothing, personality conflict, difficult to get along with, bad tempered, animal lover, human rights activist, good friend, basically she can be a bit overbearing but okay to folk but be a bit of an asshole, as in an asshole to even bigger assholes is what she believes her role in life is. she'll be Ellen's shoulder to cry on kind of thing (through th** **e phon** **e) if she felt too anxious or stressed, she might appear in one chapter or something, just experimenting at this time, so again hope you don't mind.  
**

 **s** **o again please R + R, be gentle on my sensitive heart, and if this goes well I may need to find another artist to do the cover image again, ohhh my poor wallet :P Thank you again and I'm so sorry to those who I have made wait so long, that was rude of me please forgive me.**


	2. Friendly Introductions

**Friendly introductions**

Ellen was sat on her bedside in her hotel room, it was about late morning and she was on the phone grinning. "Go on ask."

"I'm not asking shit." Brook replied.

"Just say it."

"Fine, *sigh*, is the line secure?"

Ellen snickered slightly snorting at the end, "Yes."

" **Ch-rist** , is that it? That's the build up? **G-aaay**."

"Thanks for doing it."

"Yeah-yeah it's still gay. So, what's the **dirt**?" although Ellen couldn't see her, but she bet she was rubbing her hands together.

"No dirt." She said firmly shaking a finger at the phone.

She uttered a bored sigh, "Disappointment? Salt? Bitterness? c'mon give me your toxic feedback here it **fuels** me, I love that shit as much as stealing from big cooperating supermarkets then returning it to poorer parts of the community."

"Urgh. What are you some kind of fucked up Robin Hood?"

"Difference is **I'm** real, **point** is, it got a bunch of happy people reformed back into society from being homeless, to having a dead end job again. Hooray for cheap labour I guess. **Nah** that would be very tragic, they went back into education. As least they have options of a variety of dead end jobs."

"Uh Brook I don't-"

" **Details** El, gimme the details."

Ellen started pondering, "Actually, I saw Bumblebee that was a nice surprise, some other bot too, he was a little egotistical-"

"Okay." Brook interrupted, " **Now** we're getting somewhere, did you slap him around a bit?"

"Um, **no** Brook."

"Aw El, we role-played this to boost your confidence, you gotta assert your dominance or that little mothers going to walk all other you, next thing you know, you'll be the one with that 'mysterious' black eye that gets you saying 'oh I walked into a door' or 'I can change them'."

Ellen raised an eyebrow and made a very uncomfortable hissing sound, "O-kay that got dark **real** fast, plus I don't remember 'slap a person with attitude' was what we acted out. I don't think they're the bunch you're **used** to Brook, where domestic abuse is a normal occurrence, uh I shudder having to say that."

"Stay vigilant at least, first you're all 'buddy-buddy' discussing your hopes and dreams and next you're in Guantanamo bay, separating individual pebbles by colour!"

"'I'll take scenarios that **never** happened for 500' Pfft." Ellen joked.

"Hey" Brook then started softly, "You got this you stupid butt lord."

"Thanks Brook."

"Know if you don't your showing me the fuck up right? No pressure though."

"Yeah-yeah by-ee." She ended the call as she sighed, her leg started shaking on her heels, "Today is to try out Bee's 'meet n greet' thing. Why do I always say yes to stuff I don't want to do? Oh right insecurities." She started breathing in and out rapidly, "Okay I'm all worked up now, let's just get this over with." She speed walked towards the door grabbing the handle as she halted, debating her options.

* * *

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Bumblebee was pacing up and down by the entrance, alone. "Where is she? Nothing happened I hope. I already told the others to expect company, does it matter anyway? They laugh no matter what I do." He kicked a nearby piece of debris.

Hearing an engine approach, Bumblebee stood at a stance, then transformed.

Ellen pulled up pulling off her helmet and shaking her head, "Bee. What are you doing?"

He transformed, "Oh yeah, you told me what you were riding in on." He scratched his head, "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge." He stared at her for a moment, then approached her and gave her a light hug.

"Uh..."

"Hey I'm still in shock from seeing you, I can't get another for old times sake?"

"S-Sorry, I've just not been the 'casual hugger' type for a while now. More like the special occasion type."

"This is the third time we've seen each other after so many years, you call this casual?"

She shrugged and then rubbed her hands together nervously as she started pacing on the spot, "M-Might be because I'm a, **little** nervous right now too. It's like when we do group discussions at work and you're with complete strangers, it makes me anxious, like what am I going to say? How do I introduce myself to large group? ijustwantyogoinacornerandpretendtobesomeoneelsesoIdon'tlooklikeacompletetoolan-"

Bee placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ellen. Calm down. You were fine with Sideswipe and Russell."

"Well sure when my guards up I try to pretend to be...mm, confident. Talking to individual humans, it's easy it's like a script, performing to hundreds on a stage, easy again because I'm 'acting'. When I'm myself, I'm just a dorky person who cracks jokes about them self, which can either hit a note or just bring attention to my awkward insecurities."

"And who has always been known to be a **little** dramatic sometimes. El, they're not Primus, just my team of a variety of your average Cybertronian. I mean two of them are technically still adolescents." He said reassuringly.

Ellen's eyes widened however, "Well I figured they'd be young, 'Cybertrons grand re-opening' remember?"

"Come on Ellen." He mustered. "I'm sure they'll make you feel very welcome. You remember their names right? I sent you their profiles."

"Yes I got them; Let's just make sure there is no awkward pause in-between..."

Bee led Ellen to the core of the junkyard, with all members of his team chattering amongst each other, some slight arguments but nothing out the ordinary for him. He then placed his hands on his hips and cleared his vocals...to which they ignored.

"AHEM!" he called louder.

Which worked too well.

" _Now that I have your 'dedicated' attention_. Alright team, I'd like you all to meet an old friend of mine, well she's more family than anything. She was present during our whole struggle with the Decepticons and Megatron. She's pretty much seen it all, so I'd like you to show the same courtesy you show me, Sideswipe even more so." He then paused regretting his choice of words, "You know what just **be** nice, Sideswipe nice- **er**."

A fall of eyes made her uncomfortable, "You don't have cater to me Bee, it'll just make things odd I think. I'm just another human, that's all."

Strongarm stepped forward, "How exciting, I know you mentioned having human allies but never by name."

Bee looked down at Ellen, "We thought it was safer to keep you and the others out of our affairs, in case this was used in the future."

"I figured it was something like that, If you all thought it was for the best."

"Believe me it was a hard decision, So...do you wanna speak to them?" he quietly asked.

Ellen looked to the group who were waiting for some kind of response from the two. "What, now? To all of them, why you putting me on the spot here?"

"Nothing flashy, just say what you're doing here, that kind of thing." He nudged her.

"I know, don't patronise me." She waved a little, "Hello, I'm Ellen."

"Hi Ellen!" Grimlock greeted.

Ellen felt her heart skip a beat to the quick, loud response, "Heh, that's er, very enthusiastic. So, I'm here to act as a human consultant and other roles. So for example gaining you access to hugely populated areas, providing you with resources, advice on a professional level, that kind of area."

Grimlock put his hand up, "Ooh, ooh miss."

"Um, yes Grimlock sweetheart? I-I mean; you don't need to put your hand up Grimlock you can just speak to me."

"Right er, um...actually I forgot." He stated bluntly.

" **O** -kay, well I hope you don't mind my presence and I'll be around." She waved turning around to head back to her bike.

Bee however put a hand up, "Hold on, this could be a good communications exercise."

"Pardon?" Ellen uttered.

He knelt down, cupping a hand around his mouth and nudged her playfully, "Come on, it'll do you some good. Get back into the swing of things, being part of a unit again."

"Keep nudging me Bee and I'll take a finger." She sighed. "fine but make it out as like some kind of interview, so I can a make a bio, an analyse of their personalities and how to figure out how to harmonise this team work you had in mind, I am here to work after all Bee." She looked over at Grimlock, then cupped a hand over her own mouth and giddily said, "Kind of excited to see a Dinobot though, oh my gosh have you seen him? I absolutely **adore** dinosaurs."

"I know you do. So many plastic toy dinosaurs would somehow find their way into my grill and get stuck there for years."

She hissed a whisper, "Shh! Don't be talkin' about my Dino's."

In a random part of the yard, Ellen set up a folded table and chair, with her notebook and pen and looked around, "heh, 'shall we step into my office? Sorry about the mess', pfft."

Bee shook his head to her humour, "Now you just sit here and I'll send each one up individually to get a good introduction to them."

"It's not a surprise party Bee, this is just work."

"Yeah, sure, sure." He agreed lightly. "That's why I know you wouldn't mind talking to Grimlock first."

"Why are you saying that in way that I wouldn't mind it? Are you trying to prank me?"

"Would I?"

* * *

And so...

"So Grimlock, tell me a little-"

"Whoa have you seen this, look at this, on my tail, that is crazy." He spun around twice trying to grab his own tail.

"Yep that's a, leaf one of billions more like them, may I continue please?"

Grimlock tilted head in concern, "Yeah of course what's stopping you? Is the leaf offending you? Because I can ask it to Leave?" he froze. "Ha! Leave! Because it sounds like leaf! I didn't even plan that." He went close up to her face and tapped on her notes, "you can put that down as a strength if you'd like a 'punny master' huh?"

Ellen pulled a face like she was trying not to cough after some water went down the wrong way, "Pfft-mmm okay that was pretty good actually, but Grimlock I mean other than you being a, 'improvisation conversationalist', what's your strengths in a tactical unit?"

"Well I'm a Dinobot, that's gotta be worth at least, 100 points right?"

"I-It's not a point system, but I can see what you're getting at. You make up most of the teams physical strength."

"Er, right. Did I mention I'm the most likable of the group, they give me allot of flattery especially from Strongarm calling me a 'criminal' heh-heh I think she's trying to be ironic."

Ellen folded her lips into her mouth, "Mm-hmm, um I can't think of anyone being called a criminal for flattery, except for some songs- y'know what let's say you're very social? Easy to get along with others?"

"Yeah-yeah and then 'Master of disguise'."

"Bumblebee said that they haven't been able to find a suitable form for you yet."

"That's why I had this idea." He said doing a hand stand and shaking trying to balance on his head, "See when I'm out in public I can pretend to be a tree see?"

Ellen tilted her head, "Oh uh...More leafs? Oh wait, 'make like a tree and get outta here' right? I love those movies."

Grimlock stood back on his feet and looked disappointingly at her, "Er, that wasn't very punny." He stated seriously.

Ellen sighed, "No it's from a classic pop cultural movie, y-you know what never mind."

"You know what you need? Some lessons from the pun master."

Ellen face palmed, writing down her notes.

GRIMLOCK.

COMMUNICATIONS SPECIALIST.

PEAK OF PHYSICAL STRENGTH.

...POP CULTURALLY INSENSITIVE

* * *

Next up Strongarm.

"So, Strongarm, tell me about yourself."

"Can I say first miss consultant, that it is an honor to meet one of the few humans that were allied with our Autobots, I mean you are **so** tiny how did you not get crushed?"

Ellen looked herself over and pulled a slight pouted face, "f-for your information I-I have grown a couple of inches since then." She informed.

"Oh really? And **inches**?" she said chuckling slightly to herself. "N-No disrespect of course."

" _It's a littl_ e _late for that_." She thought to herself pulling a face.

"Can you tell me about the others? Did you know Arcee, she was a femme to aspire to. Oh I have so much to ask you about her that the Lieutenant never did."

Ellen scratched her head hissing through her teeth, "Arcee huh? Um, well we were on good terms in the end, but we weren't exactly close." She simply put it.

...

...

"R-ight." Strongarm replied awkwardly tapping her fingertips against her other hand.

Ellen cleared her throat, "S-Strongarm, please can we talk about yo-"

"Oh I am so sorry Miss consultant, please continue."

"That's okay let's just- did you say Miss consultant?"

"Its too informal isn't it, I was asking Russell how to address humans with job titles-"

Ellen stroked her chin, "Miss collaborator...hmm, miss Ellen heh... e-er on second thought Ellen's just fine Strongarm."

"Okay, Ellen ha-ha. So about myself; I have a clean record, I'm currently a cadet on a law enforcement factor on Cybertron known as the Elite guard, I believe I am reliable, trustworthy, loyal, with a chance to prove myself."

"The Elite Guard, the most distinguished to come out of the academy, but have been known to be engaged in some shady business in the past." Ellen pondered as she looked over her stance, straight as a pencil and at one point she was straightening Ellen's table and belongings.

"Shady business? Only senior students were allowed access to those kind sensitive documents of our history."

Ellen bit her tongue, "The bots would talk about quite a bit of their history. Even things that was only meant for the audio receptors of a Prime." She said with half truths.

"Primus really? We would get tried for that now."

This made Ellen curious, "What are **your** beliefs regarding law Strongarm?"

She whipped her head up, "That they should **absolutely** be followed, protocol too, to the book." She said with absolute certainty.

"Hmm. You know Strongarm, It's just an opinion so feel free to criticise me as much as you like, but I don't believe justice is as simple as following a rule book, no, there is a saying, Law does not equal morality."

Strongarm frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't follow? What does that mean?"

"Its something you'll encounter numerous times in your life, you'll understand it but it's something you have to see, not be told."

"O-kay?"

"You might even see it in...Your comrade Sideswipe and possibly get a better understanding of-"

"Sideswipe! He is an insubordinate ruffian, with no thought to his actions! Constantly breaking rules, with his stupid 'not caring' attitude. Then goes on to call it fun!"

"I didn't mean any offense Strongarm. I only meant from his perspective the law may not be so favorable to him."

Strongarm dipped her head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so flustered, I find it hard to see it that way, since-all he has to do is follow it! How is that so hard!?"

"Just something to muse, I hear Cybertronian law is quite strict, but don't take me too seriously I like to hypothesize. I also like to try and figure out folk, find their little ticks, try to emphasize, of course it's not always so black and white."

"Can I ask you something, Ellen? A-As our consultant of course...actually it's more a personal question."

"Of course."

"You were young, during the fight with the Decepticons, and **vulnerable**. The lieutenant, although vague and brief has mentioned when humans would help, even be on the front line, but you were still limited to what you could do...or not even giving the chance to prove you're not, that you **can** do more."

"You're not talking about us human kids are you?"

She dipped her head, "No."

"Well, for me personally even on those rare occasions where I was able to do something, I still never found myself **useful**. But that's just self doubt speaking, everyone has to discover their strengths and weaknesses so they can focus on improving those strengths, and then overcoming weaknesses with compromise, but sometimes that's not an option. Sometimes you have to accept those weaknesses, which mostly takes a lot of patience, which wasn't one of my strengths, heh."

"Right, patience."

Ellen patted the top of Strongarms hand that draped on her table, "Growth takes time, that's kind of the frustrating part about being a kid, but you will grow, everyone does, even a little." She stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at offering personal advice or anything, and I'm usually the one asking for it."

"No, I think I get some of what you said, growth comes in time. Thank you."

"No problem, it was nice meeting you Strongarm."

"You too."

STRONGARM

EAGER TO LEARN, BECOME INDEPENDENT.

BELIEVES TO FOLLOW THE LAW, NO EXCEPTIONS.

NICE BOT.

Ellen lay back in her chair, "what a nice young femme."

* * *

Sideswipe came slumping in, dragging his feet as he stood in front of her sighing, "Hey, just so you know Bumblebee forced me to do this and basically black mailed me so, don't think this is for pleasantries or anything."

Ellen mentally rolled her eyes and rested her head in her palms, "Ah Sideswipe it's such an honor to have you _grace_ my presence."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"You understand my 'first impression' was just my job right? How about we start over."

"No thanks, let's just get this over with I have better things to do with my time."

"Alright, you don't have to be here, you're not obligated to be I'll just tell Bee you did it. You're, your own bot after all."

Sideswipe suddenly took an interest, "Yeah I **am** , and you can't tell me what to do, so maybe, I **do** want to stay and that's my decision, so there." He folded his arms and closed his eyes smugly.

Ellen grinned lightly, "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Very well, how about **you** start then."

He gave a brief thumbs up, "That's more like it, so my strengths are that I'm **not** Strongarm, **like** Strongarm or have any **weaknesses** like Strongarm. So you can probably get the jist from that. Oh and I'm slick, fast, smart, charming, a lover of freedom-"

"I'm sorry what was that bots name again? I don't think I caught it after the first **three** times."

"Pfft." He uttered.

"Couldn't help myself, can you be honest with me a second here? Bumblebee tells me that you were arrested just before coming here. What was that for?"

"Pfft, I was just having a little fun, popping a few wheelies around the Prime statues you know."

"Why is that? Feeling restricted?"

"Look if you're trying to analyze me, forget it, I don't know you, even if I did I rarely like to share details, so tough luck girly."

"I'm just making a bio, but you know if you feel like you don't want to share I understand, that's your business this isn't mandatory you're free to do as you please."

"Is that it? You're not going to argue with me or anything? Moan? Lecture? **Manipulate** me into thinking staying was **my** idea?" He nodded knowingly.

Ellen smiled impressed, "Huh that's interesting. Look I'll be straight this time, you seem to stick to what your mind already makes up, convincing you to stay would be pointless thank you for your time Sideswipe and again I'm sorry for making you feel like a criminal during our first encounter."

"Yeah well..." he started defensively, "N-No problem dude, just don't make a habit of it and just a suggestion when your around us can you ease up on the professionalism? Just act like you."

"How do you know how I act?"

"I can just tell, the way you restrict yourself when you talk a certain way, like you seem to apologize for cracking wise and then change the subject. It's all a bit fake...I **hate** fake."

"Things, aren't so simple for me in that way but...sure thing mister attitude."

"Pfft, weak. When I said act yourself I didn't realize your comebacks were going to be this poor."

"Hey the mentality of humans do mature faster than Cybertronians, I figured I better be the mature one and not roast you **too** hard." Ellen announced 'fingernail checking' as she said this.

"Oh really, you think your all that?" Sideswipe replied back folding his arms.

"Dude please, my sarcasm levels are so high I can't even see you on the ground."

"Oh **really** , If I promise to miss you, will you go, like, **really** far away?"

"If **you're** here, who's running the pits?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Must be none of **your** business then."

"Hear that? It's the sound of you not talking for once."

They glared hard at each other for a brief moment, then Sideswipe walked away backwards still locking eye contact, "That was okay, I guess, you tiny useless thing."

"Oh wow, never heard that one before."

"Was **that** sarcasm that time?"

"I have transcended sarcasm to the point that even I don't know when I'm joking, it's a blessing and a curse use it wisely Sideswipe."

Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Oh okay now that's just overkill and the joke is now ruined." he said leaving. "Oh and you did ruin your first impression with me, I think you may even be a step down from Strongarm."

"Oh like **that's** the biggest disappointment of my life." Ellen performed the 'I'm watching you gesture' as Sideswipe rolled his optics and left.

Ellen then turned to her blank page in her notebook underneath Sideswipes name, "Lets see...um...ah...I'm pulling up blank here."

SIDESWIPE.

...N/A.

* * *

Next up, Fixit.

"Greetings, Melon-Felon *whack* Ellen." Fixit greeted. "My apologize I was damaged in the crash, I am Fixit caretaker of the Alchemor."

"That's alright you can't help th-" she tensed up noticing Fixit's optics were wandering, "Are you okay?"

His head started glitching to the right, "I'm Leachy I-I mean bleachy-meechy-preachy-Peachy!"

"U-Uh Bumblebee?"

Sparks started flying and suddenly an explosion.

" **Bumblebee!"**

* * *

A few minutes later Ellen was writing, covered head to toy in grey dust and pretended everything was normal, "I'll catch up with Fixit later." Someone's boots caught her eyes as they were already facing downward. She looked up to be greeted by a man, but her eyes were fixated on something, so much so they were sparkling.

"Oh, m-yy."

"Hello! Denny Clay here proud owner of this here vintage collectors storage establishment. Bee mentioned you wanted to discuss something vital with me."

Ellen's face glowed, she had to keep a professional facade! but-but this man! She stuttered on her words , "Y-You-You..." she stood up stomping straight up to him as Denny was met with the sudden surprise of personal space invasion! What came over her?! She was flustered! She was daydreaming! She was-

"T-That's..."

"Hmm? Oh I see, you must recognise good taste."

"I-Is that a **Battlestar galactica BSG Prop Boomer Grace park outfit**?!"

Head over heels for a **collectable item?!** And Denny shared the same train of thought.

"Why yes it is." He mused.

Ellen placed her hands on her chest. "May I?" she pleaded politely.

"Of course you can." He placed it in her hands as she got out a loupe and placed it on her eye and started visually scanning the object, "Used. Clearly, a wear and tear here but still one of the better ones I've seen." She took a deep breath. "Smell that? Its 1978, and it smells like an old persons floral patterned sofa." She mused.

Denny lent an elbow on her fold out table, "I was going to say pillow with the tartan pattern but there is definite hints of old after shave."

"Huh, your right." She tapped fingers on the table as she looked around to see if anyone was in eye shot, "Sir, if I may, I'd like to invest in this, you can reject of course as you clearly have a similar passion but I have an original cylon centurion helmet that this would look so pleasing to the eyes next to."

Denny looked left and right cautiously as he pulled out of his pocket what seemed to be a business card as he slid it over to her, "Meet me at this address and we'll discuss it there." He uttered secretly.

"Oh and Mr. Clay?"

"Please call me...Denny."

" **Mr** Denny **Clay** , I'd appreciate it if you'd keep my passions on the hush-hush, allot of people just can't appreciate revolutionary products of the times, when costumes and props were **made** from scratch and imagination. not to mention the symbols that act as a gateway to time travel itself reminding us what is truly important and to not forget the lessons of our youth."

He nodded seriously, "Don't say another word I totally get it, nice meeting ya."

Ellen looked left and right, then it hit her as she smacked a hand over her forehead, "Oh! Thats right! Um actually Denny I still need to go over some things regarding the guaranteed safety for your family."

"Oh yeah that's what I was called here for wasn't it?"

"My bad. I had better go over that with you."

He nodded and sat down, "Hey, if you like that I have some original stop motion props they used in Jason and the Argonauts." He winked.

Ellens eyes glowed, "Oh I love that movie, the time, the patience and effort they put into that." She swooned, "O-h me and my- **I!** used to watch it on rainy days, I loved the skeleton bit."

Then Denny uttered these simple words that guaranteed Ellen to visit the scrapyard on more than one occasion. "You don't happen to have a collectable interest in Star Wars do you?"

She dropped her pen.

" **Good.** **Grief**. Happiness; Thy name is Denny Clay." She awed as she swore she felt a heavenly light fall upon her with a faint choir singing 'hallelujah'.

* * *

With that wrapped up, she gathered her things, then suddenly saw Russell at her feet, "Oh Russell right? How's it going?"

"You going somewhere? I thought you wanted to meet everyone?"

"Our current visitors yes, your father was the exception I was giving him reassurance."

Russell frowned, "I'm a part of this team too you know."

"I'm sure you are, but I only needed an analysis of the Autobots, besides why would you want to talk to me?"

He kicked the dirt under his feet, "I don't know, just something to do. It's so boring around here with my Dad, and I can't go on any missions. Actually I kinda do, we mostly do disguise things, costumes and- its, its complicated."

" _Try me."_ She thought, it would be interesting to swap stories and she was curious as to how they were able to fool anyone with mere costume disguise but...

"I, have to go. But listen this time with your Dad, Make the most of it, you'll miss moments like these one day. Stay safe and listen to the others. I'll see you around. Oh here's what I can give you." She handed him a piece a paper with her second phone number on. "If you guys need anything or you yourself, if you're in trouble or need a lift. I'm your civil servant."

"Er thanks, I guess."

Ellen went to her bike and started tying up her equipment.

"So, what do you think?" Came Bumblebee's voice from behind her.

"You've got a nice mix of personalities here Bee."

"Colorful enough that you'd consider sticking closer by?" he hoped.

"Bee..."

"Come on, you need to be around us again, you've become disconnected from us. You may be of Earth but you were raised on Earth culture and Cybertronian culture, you know you were taught things that this generation of Cybertronians wouldn't even know existed? Why are you purposely distancing yourself from us?"

"Bee don't do this."

"Why won't you believe me about Optimus?" a defensive tone rising in his voice.

"Stop it Bee. I mean it."

"Why won't you talk about him?!" He demanded.

"Because it's only just taken me now to **move on!** " she snapped.

...

Bee blinked, then was conflicted between frowning or not. He opened his mouth as air just came out then tried the second time, "What do you mean move on? You can't really ever move on from losing someone, you can't just forget about him, especially now since he's-"

"I **can't** think about him. Even if what you say is true I-I just can't! I told myself not to think every day after **that** day. About him."

"That's alright, to think of memories I mean-"

" **No**." She frustrated. "No. I don't mean to **not** think of him at all. I mean to think every day that maybe…" she placed a hand on her forehead, "That maybe one day. He'll come back, or maybe I'll see him." She shook her head. "Nothing…I feel him close, but at the same time, I can't feel him at all. That why I decided, not to think like that. That he'll come back any day now. And, maybe it's time I just. Move on, Like I should of. The fantasy of my words, 'I'll see him again one day'. At the time, I never realized how…'lonely' my journey would be. But I prefer it that way now."

"You prefer it? Or you thinks it's the only way?"

She placed hands on her hips, shutting her eyes. "I don't…I don't fit in, sure I have my friends but human society I mean. I thought my job would bring more practical things than most jobs, but no. the only thing I get any satisfaction out of is my theatre work. Acting…I loved to perform, and tell jokes. The only ones I do that for are my closest friends." Her eyes glowed. "My life was never dull, so much so I got exhausted, from the worry, the danger, and the laughs. And that's just how it is; human nature always loves nostalgia, no matter how much you complain at the time. Pfft, and I remember a time when I was freaking out over you guys going back home."

"Ellen-"

"The truth is I love problems I love being able to help solve them. I had to take this job because I had no choice but to, it was either that or homelessness. I always wanted a role where I can help people, but now I'm just trying to follow the tail ends that you guys leave."

"You can still have that chance El; you just have to believe in yourself a bit more."

"I wanted to, you guys made me feel like that, but then I didn't hear from you, there's a thin line between paranoia and genuine suspicion, but the days grew into months and I started to think you'd all...I say the journey was lonely but that was only **after** Ratchet-" she pinched her forehead.

Bumblebee looked on with sympathy, "Oh El I would never just stop contact with you, as I said before, Cybertron is in political turmoil right now, none of us mentioned your connections to Optimus because we didn't want to get you, or Jack or Miko or-or Raf blacklisted by our council."

"Blacklisted?"

Bee sighed, "That's why you need to stay for a little while, to catch up on things, but we would have never left you, we all have good reason for the lack of contact I wager my spark that Ratchet has a good explanation too."

"I know, I just have such low expectations about myself I just can't help thinking that way sometimes."

"I did see Optimus Ellen, we all did. And it wasn't a hallucination." He told her straight up.

"..."

"Ellen?"

She stared silently at the floor, "I-I...I mean what do I say to that? My head says no, my tightened chest says 'this is what I've been waiting for' my heart is just preparing itself for more ache, my arm that was made from his very own metal has been restless. I-I don't understand...Bee...he was **dead** , he sacrificed himself so the Well of Allsparks could produce bots such as Sideswipe and Strongarm...and-and right now I feel **angry** , it used to be 1 + 1 is 2 and now its dying means death but not really? What am I supposed to- I feel like someone is screwing with me by doing the whole carrot on the stick method, just as I think I have it, it gets yanked away and then when I get over the fact that I can't have the carrot, it gets dangled right in front of me again."

She sat down on the ground, "What do I do Bee?"

He shook his head slowly, "I-I'm sorry I can't offer any advice the way Optimus would."

"Bee, you're not him, but you're not supposed to be." She told him firmly.

"Not supposed to be?"

They sat in silence. "Well, if I could think of anything it's that, it's up to you if you want to believe that somewhere wherever the realm of Primes is that he's alive that's your choice. But if you want you can be a part of this team now, that's also your choice. But as much as I'd liked to decide for you, I can't. Only you can make these choices Ellen, no one else." He offered.

Then he thought, "You said you'd been struggling with loneliness? What about the human friends you mentioned? What about-"

"I talk to old friends often, Jack, Miko Raf, Sam, Eve, Rochelle. It's just work restricts me from seeing them and hanging out. The only one who I can see on a daily basis is my friend Brook."

"Hmm that name doesn't ring a bell, Have you known her long?"

"Oh yeah I've known her about, mmm, 17 years."

"17 years? Wait then, **I** was around...you've never mentioned her before?"

"She likes her privacy and she's a bit paranoid. I'd sneak out to go hang out with her, I didn't think Dad would approve."

"Why not? Optimus wouldn't judge what kind of friends you had."

"It was her idea, the more I told her about Dad, the more she thought that he might not let us see each other. I didn't think he would ever do something like that but Brook got scared, at the time I was one of her few friends and she didn't want to risk any chance that we'd be separated."

"What kind of kid thinks like that?"

"It's...difficult to explain." She said dodging the question. "S-She's a good person really, she's just...well let's just say she doesn't exactly have a clean record, she thinks differently on a moral scale and loves drama especially ones that she likes to cause between people even more unethical. She steals, she damages property, she gets into brawls, she becomes easily aggressive and hostile at any kind of confrontation."

"Oh...she sounds like a-"

"Bad influence?"

"Troubled individual. I as going to say."

"Sure you were. Either way, I can **think** for myself and she's done allot of good as well. like help rebuild communities that have been devastated by economic downfalls, nature such as tsunamis and hurricanes that have become 'yesterdays' news and no one seems to care anymore. She fights for human's rights on a global scale, environmentally friendly and helps troubled teens figure what they want to do with life, or if they're struggling on the streets or have behavioural issues. She basically seeks out hidden problems that people think doesn't exist anymore, I think it's because it's relatable to her, being a 'forgotten' case that has been failed by the system. And I really admire that about her."

"huh, she sounds like a difficult case, she sounds like she works hard doing good, yet, works hard being a bit of trouble too."

"Yeah but she really gets what I'm like you know, she's very encouraging if not a bit pushy."

"Well as long as she isn't hurting anyone...she **isn't** hurting anyone right?"

"Only people's feelings and the random fights with other aggressive folk that jump her for some reason. She lives off the grid." She shook her head, "Anyway, I shouldn't ramble."

"Feels a little good to speak freely though doesn't it? You were smiling when talking about your friend."

"Huh, I guess I was...what about you?"

"What **about** me? I got this thing **way** under my thumb." He bragged, hesitantly laughing.

She walked up to him and poked him in the face, "Stop putting so much expectation onto yourself you'll get sick." She scolded.

He shrugged, then sighed sitting down with his knees propped up. "Easier to say than do."

"I know. **Preach** , am I right?"

"What was I thinking? I'm having a lot of trouble myself." He said hopelessly.

Ellen chuckled lightly, "I thought as much, your body language says allot Bee.

"Was it that obvious? I guess I'm not exactly a hardened mystery harbouring all my inner demons am I?"

"Nothing wrong with being expressive."

Bee raised a knowing eyebrow at her, "You're right, there isn't."

Ellen sighed.

" **If** I have to try, can you at least try to be a little more opened up, be yourself that kind of thing?" Bee added.

"I'll...also try."

"Good." He looked to his team, "you're coming back soon right?"

"Hm, I'm not supposed to make house calls no."

"Communication works better if the **whole** team works closer together."

"I need to do this slowly, I want to get to know them all but, it's just hard to start."

"Oh Ellen."

"I'm sorry that's just how I am right now, my confidence is pretty shaken, but maybe I can join you on some rare missions perhaps something routine like re-con?"

"I'd like that, **we'd** like that I'm sure."

"You don't have to say it like that to make me feel included in your team Bee."

"Speaking of team, check this out." He stood up enthusiastically, " **Autobots hooooo**!"

Ellen's eyes widened as she looked slightly terrified, "What, the **hell** , was that?" she breathed.

"O-Oh come on! I thought at least you'd be encouraging!" he whined.

"encouraging what? The war cry for mad max fury road characters?"

"O-Oh um, I'm working on a battle cry."

"Is that what that was? It sounded like someone kicked you in the knee half way through a sentence."

"Aw come on, I'm under allot of pressure here."

"Hey you did say to be myself, heck I'm only teasing you Bee, _even if I was genuinely terrified,_ you did it to me plenty of times. **If** you re-call?"

"*sigh* I do." He expressed fondly producing a small smile at her and she in turn did the same.

* * *

 **A/N**

LoveAngel5952 - Thank you for your continuous support old friend :3

Guest - Thank you for being so patient and that's sweet of you to say ^_^

Paradox Seekeress - Thank you for the concern for my living status XD and yes there is more...in fact here it is now :P

ZabuzasGirl - Thank you :D

again hope you don't mind me mentioning Brook here and there, I just really want her to be part of this somehow X'D


	3. Mini chapter - Bumblebee

**A/N a few series of mini chapters. their not long and have been drafting these out for a month so I'm hoping to upload each every one to two days, Just interactions between characters :) Then a chapter that takes place during 'The Champ and Ghost and Imposters' and then we'll go from there ;) Thank you all for the faves and follows, its very supportive :D  
**

* * *

Mini chapter – Bumblebee.

By the ocean front, near a small populated village. Now evacuated with the excuse of high winds and seas to cause a possible cliff side collapse, Bumblebee and Ellen walked alongside the beach checking the perimeter for any evidence or collateral damage from the now put back into stasis Prisoner.

Both had Energon or Cybertronian detectors, "So is there a theme or something?" she asked Bee.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"These prisoners, there a bit animalistic don't you think? Like 'oh that Con looks like a cat' 'that Con looks like a deer'. Now I wanna see something really specific like a...a-a hyacinth macaw or something. Then I'll be like 'Oh come on' Y'know?"

"Well maybe because Cybertron and Earth are closely related, maybe some genetic design got thrown in there somehow."

"Ooh nice, I like that lets run with that." Her device started beeping, "Hmm, I'm picking up some small fragments, probably just debris but better call clean up anyway, there's allot of metal detectors folk around here looking for anything of value or antiques."

"U-huh, that sounds nice." He said half concentrating, Bee looked down at the sand.

"Bee?"

"Huh? No-yeah, right."

"Can you focus a little here? We've evacuated people so we can be here you know."

"For a couple of **days** , plenty of time to scour the place, relax El, even I'm laid back a little."

"And what if you get a message about another sighting? Or an emergency?"

"El."

"No, you're right I'm sorry; we act accordingly. Jeez I'm so tense."

"You're telling me. Nothing to do with the 'unknown evil' that's coming to Earth is it?" He looked down again at the sand and grinned.

"Mm, maybe and so are you from the sounds of it. From your explanation, it could be here anytime and it would give those Decepticons an excuse to cause chaos." She pondered.

"We have to be ready for anything." Bee grinned.

Ellen halted, "Huh, it just stops here."

Bee picked up a clump of sand.

"Pfft, what was I so worked up about?" she sighed.

"Ellen?" Bee started seriously.

She spun around, "What's wron-" **BAM!**

Bee fell on his back laughing, as Ellen ate a mouthful of sand that left a pile on her head. He laughed uncontrollably, "Primus! Primus help me I can't function!"

Ellen dipped her head brushing sand out of her mouth and hair, "Are you for **real?** " she spluttered.

"Ha-I'm-I'm sorry! Ha-Ha! I couldn't help it!" he laughed.

"So that's how it is huh? We start talking about some serious stuff about to go down, to this?" she brushed her cloths down, "Sand in the mouth and hair! Is the absolute worst, that is evil."

"Wait your not that mad at me are you?" She stood with her back to him, "Aw come on El, it was as humans say, 'just a prank?'" he knelt down lowering his head to her level as she spun around smooshing two handfuls of sand into his face.

"Ah! In the optics **seriously**! Sand gets everywhere!" he complained shaking his head.

" **O** **h,** you don't say?" she said snickering giving him a light shove and given his crouched position it was easy for him to fall over given the counterweight, as well as her having a arm made from the metals of a Prime. "Enjoy sand in all the other places as well."

"That was _sneaky_." He gasped grimacing at his chassis, thinking about how many years he'll have to pick out tiny grains of sand out for.

"I prefer the term strategic, in this case anyway. Don't want to sound like some sleazy individuals up top." She added sticking a tongue out at him.

"Its good to know you're putting that arm to **good** use huh?" he teased.

"Don't say it like that." She said slightly hurt.

"I meant no harm, really." He patted the sand. "Might as well sit too. You've called someone in right? Your people?"

"Pfft, my people, if you mean colleagues sure. Which means we **leave** to check in with the others, no breaks."

"Last chance." He looked on ahead, with steady waves rolling in as the tide slowly followed, "Look at that sunset, the sea looks purple."

Ellen rolled her eyes playfully sitting down, bringing her legs up. It was quiet, truth was she was always feeling anxious despite her different expressions, but in this moment she felt her anxiousness simmer and her heartbeat became steady. "Huh, your right. Its nice, helps to not overthink so much." She admitted looking him over in great detail, thinking how much he had missed him. But then, responsibilities interrupted. "Why don't you go on ahead I have to wait for them anyway."

He shook his head in protest, "I can stay, if there's a problem from the others, I'm sure I'll hear of it."

Ellen played with her fingers all of a sudden, "Hey, do you still race these days?" she asked quietly.

Bee rubbed the back of his head, "U-Urgh, well...it's not prohibited on Cybertron and I need to set an example here on Earth."

"You **can** just say no Bee. Besides we're not on Cybertron are we?" she hinted her leg shaking restlessly.

"No." He replied emphasizing the O.

"And, no one's around to put a smear campaign on you for driving donuts."

"N-No." He looked hesitantly down the wide long beach as his optics shrunk when focusing, then his fingers twitched " **Primus** I miss the wind blowing through my grill." He looked around, " **If** I do it, **you** have to be a passenger."

She sighed faking a serious tone. "But that would make me an accomplice? Well if I have to."

"U-huh you sound **so** conflicted about it, you know I can see right through you right?"

"I have no recollection of the event in question." She 'zipped' her mouth.

Bee raised an eyebrow as he got up from the sand, "Like that movie you showed us years ago, 'I feel the need, the need for speed!'" he transformed revving his engines loudly.

"Yes! Finally something I can contribute to!" She sighed contently, her co-workers were so...outgoing and social, none of them got any pop cultural references. But she played it off, "Pfft, I mean sounds pretty obnoxious coming from you, you kinda sound like...hey do you remember Smokescreen?" she shifted into the passenger seat.

"Well yeah." He said in an obvious way. "Haven't seen him recently."

"God he was annoying." She bluntly remarked.

"Ellen!?" he spluttered.

"There, I said it. I tried to like him, I really wanted to but looking back I was **guilt-ed** into liking him. I mean do you remember all that dumb stuff he did with no consequence to his actions? **and** even when he wasn't learning from his mistakes, he was getting **praised** for it!" she exhaled taking in deep breaths.

"Okay?" Bee asked.

She nodded.

"Got it all out?"

She nodded.

"O-kay." he finished with as he revved his engines and sped off down the beach as Ellen raised her arms up.

"Hit that sand pile! Hit that sand pile!"

"I'm hitting 90!"

" **Weak!** You've gotten old Bee."

"Old?! I bet you enjoy reality TV shows!"

"Reality TV? How dare you, now get your old, **beat** assed chassis up to 120! **If** you can manage that at least."

"Are we seriously just going to keep on like this in trying to win an insult fight? Because I'm running out of beach."


	4. Mini chapter - Strongarm

**A/N apologize for any out of character problems, I think I've been getting the jist of their personalities but sorry if I've made some mistakes :)**

* * *

Mini chapter Strongarm.

Ellen sat on a riverbank, looking over her equipment, she was a little bummed out by the city environment. So sort out a little bit of nature for some kind of Zen peace. The water trickled, the birds sung, the sun was exactly the right temperature. But something felt, off (as usual).

She looked behind glaring at a line trees. She drew her weapon, "Come on out." She ordered.

Then Strongarm shuffled out, raising her hands seemingly embarrassed, Ellen sighed, "Strongarm, you should have notified me if you planning on approaching me. I'd do the same for you."

"I'm sorry Ellen, I was...practicing my stealth?" She poorly fibbed.

"Oh is that all?" she pointed a finger to her cheek, "You have a twig sticking to you, right here."

Strongarm brushed her face, "Ha. So I do. I was just curious to what you were doing here."

Ellen raised an eyebrow, "Not much Con hunting these past few weeks? Must be boring to be tailing me." She replied lightly.

"I thought you were coming by to tell us news or something." She hopefully said, her fingers twitching for action.

She shook her head, "No mail today, sorry. Just needed to get out from my stuffy hotel room, smelt a little bronchitis-sy." She stood up extending her weapon.

Strongarm fixed her optics on said weapon, "What do you call that? I don't think I've seen such a...uh **interesting** design." She said showing restraint in her speech.

"BOB." She uttered fondly.

"Wh-S-Sorry?" Strongarm spluttered holding a hand over her mouth.

"BOB. Best of both. It's used for long range and close range attack." She smiled, "its okay you can laugh."

She did, a little. "What a funny thing to call it. Bob." She snickered.

"Thanks came up with it myself." Ellen proclaimed proudly.

Strongarm awkwardly stopped her laughing, "Um...Oh, Its Cybertronian tech."

"It is, so was the bot that made it for me. I just came up with the name heh."

"Someone we know?"

"Probably. Maybe."

She looked at what was next to her, a book. "Oh that's ancient human text right? Where humans used to write on thin tree corpses?"

Ellen pulled face, "ancient? Used to? Tree corpses? This isn't some Cyberpunk future people still read and use books."

"O-Oh really?" she looked embarrassed.

Ellen folded her arms, "Let me guess, Bumblebee? Our Prometheus full of the fire of knowledge?"

"N-No, I mean the Lieutenant he wouldn't...well he, he sounded confident enough! W-Whose Prometheus?"

Ellen let out a cough. "Bumblebee should know better than to exaggerate ones culture." She stated sternly. Then taking note of her audience she awkwardly laughed scratching her head, _"Trying to make his 'adventures on Earth' more appealing to the youth I suppose."_ She then produced a smile that was supposed to come off as reassuring, but Strongarm was dumbfounded at this point and just found the smile slightly intimidating.

" _I guess she did need some time away from her stuffy hotel room, her expressions are all over the place."_ Strongarm thought as she chuckled awkwardly herself. "It's okay, really. Anyway, you were reading?"

Ellen sat down seemingly defensive about Bumblebee giving out over exaggerated information about Earth. Not at all a huge deal, but Ellen saw this is as giving out a 'faulty message'. From passing on misinformation to the next just felt tainted in her mind. She then realised the time she wasted from the observation of 'oh hey, a book'. "R-Right my book, Mm-hmm. Ethical riddles."

"Oh." Strongarm replied noting how tired Ellen sounded, she hadn't noticed until now. Then followed the dark shadows under her eyes. She looked on thoughtfully, "I'm not that great at riddles, but I can try if you'll have me around a little longer. I feel like I'm bothering you."

"No, not at all. Just having a bad couple days, you know?"

"Bad couple days? Did something happen?"

She shook her head, "Sometimes you just don't feel yourself some days, that's all I mean by that. Bad dreams that keep you up, worries. Things like that."

They exchanged glances, Strongarms was more curiously confused then anything.

Ellen cleared her throat signalling that she was going back to the previous conversation, "Now, these types of riddles don't necessarily have a solution. It's mostly for topic of debate, my friend and I would spend hours on some of them, do you want to try one?"

"Mm. Alright." She said sitting on a tree log.

"No pressure, I know these type of things don't suit allot of people, I'm mostly debating with myself most days heh." She laughed but it was a type of laugh that hid something. "Lets see." She said flicking through the pages, "something relatable, something relatable ah here we are. Listen to this."

"Okay." She said putting her hands on her knees in a readied state.

"'You are an eyewitness to a crime-"

" **Alert the authority's immediately, for trial and sentence!"** She announced almost breaking the log as she stood up, Ellen held onto the ground as she felt tremors underneath her.

Ellen's mouth hung in mid-sentence, "Strongarm." She started patiently pointing to the page. "It's not finished."

"Oh. Sorry." She sat down meekly.

"Its 'kay, lets continue; 'a man has robbed a bank, but instead of keeping the money for himself, he donates it to a poor orphanage, that can now afford to feed, clothe, and care for its children. You know who committed the crime. If you go to the authorities with the information there's a good chance the money will be returned to the bank, leaving a lot of kids in need.' What do you do?"

Strongarm thought hard but she stood by her lawful compass, "Hm, I think despite his 'good intentions' it's still wrong."

"But what about the children, should they be denied basic necessities for currency?"

"Well that's because your human society is an odd system. Useless metals for basic essentials like your food? So weird."

"Interesting conclusion our system is a bit odd. But if it was the **only** system and **you** were living in?"

"Hm, does the money belong to someone else? Banks are for humans to store their money right?"

"Insurance companies should cover the loss for banks but it still means the stolen money would be in circulation."

"In the end I think it's wrong but...If I was in that situation..." she then abruptly held her head, "Ah why did you have to tell me this? I don't want sad orphans, why is no one helping them? Can't your leader intervene? Don't they have lots of currency? Whys your world like this? This world is terrible." She stated matter of fact and folded her arms.

"Not an easy thing to decide is it? Especially if you had to live in a world like ours." she looked at the river pondering. "Right and wrong."

"You alright?"

"Mm? Oh sure I've just been spacing out allot more than usual."

"Is it about Optimus?"

She shot her head around, "excuse me?"

She flailed her arms around frantically, "I overheard you and Bee-T-The lieutenant talking one time, I-I didn't mean to listen in I was passing by I swear on the Allspark! I-I'm sorry."

"How much did you hear?"

"Only that you and Bee were really effected when he returned the Allspark to the core, and you are having a hard time accepting him as being alive? I didn't really understand but-"

"Hm."

"The other humans you were with, and the other bots, you were obviously all good friends, it must have equally been hard for all of you."

"Yes, equally so." She said flatly, looking heavenward with a bitter glare.

"What was he like? I mean **is** like?" Strongarm asked lightly.

Ellen looked to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No-no. Its okay. He was." She sighed smiling a little, "He was great. I-... **Is** great? I urgh-" she pinched the bridge of her nose dipping her head as though she had a massive headache.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be just, mental stress." She rubbed her temple, "He um, when the other kids were about, when he had time. He was quite the philosopher. Made me- made us see things in a different perspective."

"Right, the riddles, the questions. Sounded very influential." She said lightly.

"Heh yeah, I mean if it wasn't for him to question things, he would never have crossed paths with Megatron and ultimately stopping him from seizing the title of Prime for himself. **Sure** it kind of **backfired** and **plunged** Cybertron in eons of war ultimately killing your planet and **billions** of Cybertronians but hey...doing the right thing isn't always easy." She said very confident in her argument.

Strongarm pulled an awkward expression, murmuring something unintelligible, "That wasn't really convincing in rooting for the good side Ellen."

"Well put it this way, what would have happened if they just let Megatron do whatever he wanted?"

"Good point. I can't imagine. I can't even imagine the War as I wasn't even functioning, I've seen images but-" She pondered.

"Hopefully you never have to imagine that kind of outcome, ever again." Her expression shook a little in thinking about certain experiences.

"You know, some of those details you mentioned during your rant weren't included when I was on Cybertron."

"Rant? I mean- really? That's a little suspect, No mention of an important detail before the War was sparked? Well I might be able to fill in some blanks if you like? Maybe some stories you haven't heard of."

"You would? That would be a-mazing, I mean appreciated."

"No need to stand on formal vocalising Strongarm, this is not the Elite guard, this is um, casual free time. Okay, Ellen sly the, er history guy? Girl-lie? From tragic murder to did you know Megatrons original name was D-16? Not glorifying him or anything but if we forget the past, we just repeat our mistakes yo."

"Uh yo?"

"Force of habit; Yo." Her joking falling flat she moved on, "So, does Cybertron still have records of the great cataclysm?"

"Oh yes, we know all about the extinction of the Predacons."

"How about the part where Prima abandoned them because he hated the Predacons?"

"That part too."

"Alright cool, what can you remember about the Quintesson invasion?"

"The what?"

"The Quintessons? The creations of Quintus Prime shortly after he discovered a similar planet to Cybertron?"

She shook her head.

"Wow really? The Quintessons influenced Cybertrons society with their impressive knowledge of technology, they dawned harsh rules and even made out that they were the ones who created Cybertronians, which was a lie of course."

"I had no idea." She said forcing interest.

" _Hm, don't think Strongarms interested in that one, her tone is kind of obvious."_ Remembering Strongarms interest in a certain two wheeler though, "You know what why don't I share some stories about Arcee, the ones I can remember anyway. The Quintessons aren't going anywhere."

"Would you? Oh yes, I could maybe learn some of her tactical techniques, she was able to produce such force despite her build. She was resilient and spoke with action."

She murmured begrudgingly, "Alright, for your benefit." She wasn't even going to think about mentioning the childish pranks she would pull on her just out of spite.

"I appreciate your time." She said professionally but with a certain giddy posture. Ellen noted that she would address her superiors or seniors with respect with or without any reputation or reference...or if you're mentioned by Bumblebee.

Ellen felt she had too low a reputation to be treated so, admirably.

"Strongarm."

"Yes?"

She paused, then shook her head, "You're very well mannered."

"Um...thank you?"

"I was trying to think of something more meaningful but, kinda tripped at the finish line there."

Strongarm chuckled.

"Now er, where were we? Oh yes, Arcee had this particular strategy when odds were stacked against her-"

Ellen left her hotel room because the solitary confinement environment was driving her nuts; the forest was better but too quiet. She was thankful for the company.

* * *

 **A/N Two more go, plus a running joke X'D**


	5. Mini chapter - Grimlock

Mini chapter – Grimlock.

Ellen was sorting through paperwork, updating her notes on her pad and making a few phone calls, left alone with Grimlock in the scrap yard due to the others mission being in a dense population, they had to leave him behind.

Which made Ellen's work that would take twenty minutes or so to a speed of two minutes an hour. Because he was hovering.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked like a small child.

" **Still** working Grimlock." She said for the fifteenth time.

"You not done yet? I'm bored. I'd do this with Russell or Denny but you're the only one that's left isn't that great? You were my fourth choice."

In a typical sarcastic manner, "4th place? Wow, I think that's the highest rank I've ever had, I should take that as an insult but I don't set my hopes high so I'm actually flattered. Grimlock I've said already, the more you talk to me the less work I do. I promise I'll be done soon."

"Then you'll be my human test subject for my disguise idea?" He asked excitably.

"Despite not agreeing to participate in the first place? Yes. And your sure if won't destroy or injure anyone?" She said with her own well being in mind.

"It's more of a technique, but I'm pretty sure it won't...maybe. Well, it'll definitely be different than last time." He assured grinning.

"Last, Time?" Ellen quivered.

Grimlock then turned at a 180 degree angle intending to patiently wait at a distance, but in doing so swung his tail as Ellen's folded table flew across the scrap yard alongside her paperwork, phone but fortunately saved her tablet that was tightly held to her chest. Her eyes widened as Grimlocks tail just about brushed over her head feeling like a swirled gust of wind, Ellen noted this must have been the seventh time she has seen her life flash before her eyes.

Her eye twitched as she grit her teeth.

Grimlock looked over her space as it seemingly disappeared, "Hey! Your right you were faster! You're all done!"

"I. Am. **Now."** She hissed trying to remain calm her eyes darting around to the once neatly stacked pile now a garbage pile of its own.

"Technique time?" he said wagging his tail.

She sighed like a person accepting their own death, "Sure Grimlock, let's see what you've come up with." She said with aggressive cheer.

Grimlock gestured his hands, excitable and nervous to present his idea, he really wanted this to work, "Right okay, so here it is...I go hide, you have to try and find me, so we know that my technique works."

"You go hide and I seek? Is that what you're asking me to do?"

"Your a sharp one, Bee was right about you. I had my doubts but, you came through." He said putting up a thumbs up.

"That's twice now i should feel insulted but again, low expectations cushion my falls." She shrugged, "Listen Grimlock I think the nature of what your proposing is...er a little ahead of its time and might not be appreciated or practical in this kind of environment, so I think I'll pass."

"Huh?"

"N-yeah, Grimlock what your-"

He looked on with a quivering lip, "My technique."

She stared at this once confident Dinobot, with such an intimidating build and presence, sat down on the ground with a limp tail and widened eyes as he trailed a clawed digit into the Earth making circles, _"This is too relatable."_ Ellen noted as she breathed in deep, "Br-Brilliant! It's just Mmm! On point! 'I think I'll pass' is what I **wouldn't** say!"

Grimlock shuffled around so his back was facing her, "your just saying that." He uttered.

"No-No! I mean it I was just-" Grimlocks forehead was suddenly pushing up against Ellen's, as she tried to push against his nose with her hands to stop herself from falling over, her eyes forced into staring at Grimlocks.

" **Yes!"** he exclaimedin her face **,** "Okay you count to ten, I'll go test out my blending in technique." He ran off. The sudden pull back of his head made Ellen fall forward and flat on her face. She had accepted falling as an average part of her day and merely held her chin in her hand, tapping the ground.

"Good grief, wish I could bounce back as quick as him." She hummed. "Wait counting? This is just straight up hide and seek..." she looked around, "I hope no one comes back right now."

"Why aren't you counting!" called Grimlock.

"S-Sorry! 1-2-what the rotten turnips am I doing?-3-4-10!" she started wandering around mumbling to herself, "Its hide n' seek, I'm playing hide and seek with a Dinobot, one off the bucket list I guess. Well he's really sure of this technique, He's taking it pretty seriously, Maybe Its not as simple as a game maybe he has acquired some form of camouflage. Cloaking maybe, or nano-"

"Yeah okay, that's a hard no." Ellen face palmed looking over a huge pile of scrap metal and mascot figurines, with a huge noticeable green tail sticking out of it. She bit her lip, does she humour him a little or be savagely truthful? "Hm, gosh he's trying his best, but then I don't want to lead him on...it could get him killed out there...okay-okay I'll let him down gently...seriously though?"

"He-he." She heard from the pile.

She froze clenching her fist, " **Gosh** darn it, he's adorable..." she held her head, the idea of trying to play along with a grown Dinobot taking a childish game seriously made her very uncomfortable. She stiffened as she decided to play along for a little while stating in a robotic tone, "Oh-gee-I wonder-where Grimlock-has gone to?" she said lazily looking left and right.

"Sneaky-sneaky." Came Grimlock.

Ellen rolled her eyes lightly, "Okay that's just about enough for me, Found you Grimlock."

He poked his head up from the top, "Aw what gave me away?"

"Saying out loud 'sneaky-sneaky' kind of gave you away, also your tail had other plans."

He acknowledged his tail. "Oh. What do you think of it? I call it trash-pile."

" _Wait seriously? That was anti climatic for something as similar as diving into a pile of raked leaves."_ She thought,"Um, well it's definitely a morale raiser, but not so much a reliable form of undercover."

"I thought for sure I got it right this time."

"We'll find you a disguise don't worry."

"I'm a very wide open spaces kinda Dinobot, its getting stuffy in this place. Denny and Russell have gone camping, even Fixit got to go this time." He said disheartened and slumping into the ground.

She looked around rubbing her arm, "H-Hey I think it's my turn now?"

"Your turn? Won't you be worried that your tail might stick out?"

"Er my tail is, pretty short." She placed a finger on the lowest part of her vertebrae.

He gasped, "It **is** short, I can't even see it. Lets do this."

She made numerous reasons in her head why she didn't need to do this, including the fact that she doesn't need a disguise, but his wagging tail was so hopeful and she didn't want to be 'lord buzz kill', or worse..Ratchet. She shuddered. "Sure, Grimlock, just one turn shouldn't hurt after all."

"Great, you'll be hiding from humans in plain sight in no time!"

Ellen could only offer a shaky thumbs up.

* * *

Bee and the others returned a long while after Grimlock and Ellen had started their 'training', six hours in fact. "So, bets on Grimlock squishing that know it all human?"

"Sideswipe that's incredibly disrespectful! And an unethical way of thinking!" Strongarm scolded shoving the bot.

"I agree Sideswipe, that was uncalled for." Bee said only because knowing Grimlock wasn't the gracious of bots, he was slightly worried such an accident could occur. _"What am I worrying for? She's perfectly capable, I shouldn't insult her like this by thinking any different."_ He assured himself.

"I'm joking obviously! Lighten up. I bet Grimlock is the one in need anyway."

"Perhaps they are engaging in a quiet **cask!** **Lask!** WACK **! Task**!" Fixit commented.

Bee stopped at the entrance looking around the scrap yard and was now even more worried, "The yard it's..."

"Untouched." Strongarm finished.

"S-Seriously, I was only joking." Sideswipe stuttered. "But er, you may think of getting a-"

THACK!

Strongarm smacked Sideswipe across the back of the head, "Can you stop!"

" **Med kit!** I was going to say med kit Strongarm!" Sideswipe argued getting up in her face.

"Everyone stay calm, you don't know her the way I do, she's probably got Grimlock in a good state of distraction, obedience an-"

" **I lost her!"** Grimlock cried charging into Bee and embracing the bot. "I lost her I can't find her this is all my fault I'm too good at this disguise thing."

"Grimlock calm down, just try to explain." Bee wheezed through his spine crushing embrace.

"We were training, and I was teaching her my awesome disguise technique and I must have been too good a teacher! She's either turned invisible or shrunk so tiny that she's in a different dimensional plain of stealthy-ness!"

Just then Ellen burst out from under the hood of an old pickup truck

"Behold! I am Disguiso! All will love me and despair I-..." she froze to merely feeling the presence of the others.

She was wearing the old logo banner of a closed down fast food restaurant as a cape, she wore a string of greasy old flashlights like a belt, she had tied her jacket around her head like a bandana, held the top half of a streetlight as a staff, a piece off an old billboard as a shield and wore a plastic child sized Halloween batman mask.

All except Grimlock looked on with expressionless faces.

...

...?

"Oh good, maybe Disguiso knows where Ellen..." Grimlocks optics widened as his mouth widened inhaling to prepare for a huge gasp. "Wait a minute Disguiso **is** Ellen, what a twist!"

The others continued to stare at her with unmoving features.

Ellen was still frozen but felt her cheeks become heated.

Then in a quick thought before her face turned a deeper shade, she brushed herself down, still wearing her 'disguise' as she casually strolled to her table gathering her things and headed for her bike, "Since you guys are back now I shall be off, I re-calibrated some of the security systems as well as the ships, I also left a draft on some of the weaker points surrounding the scrap yard that may expose you to attack." She then clasped her hands, rubbing them together, "Well then, I'll see you all another time. Grimlock. Thank you for the, 'technique' and goodbye." She continued on towards her bike as the others slowly followed her with their gaze in silent awe.

"E-Ellen?" Bee finally spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Yes?"she said calmly, trying to pull off an 'emperors new cloths'.

"N-Nothing."

"Cool." She hopped on her bike and drove as fast as she could down the road without a second thought.

"What did we just see?" Strongarm asked, her lip quivering from trying to keep it together. "Was that the, 'Theatre' thing that she does?"

"I...I should be laughing, mocking her at the least but...I...I can't do it." Sideswipe said in genuine turmoil. "How does someone, subject themselves like that?"

Bee snapped out of and shook his head, "Don't be dramatic, she was just in costume. Its completely normal behavior for humans to dress up, even without... **context** or a **reason**...or if it was for one of those costume gatherings? Halloween?" he shrugged, "I got nothing, honestly."

They stood still and silent until Bee spoke up again,

"All in favor of never speaking of this again?"

"Aye."

"Aye." (Grimlock?)

"Aye."

"Eye-Aye" (Fixit)

"Um, Nay." (Sideswipe, grinning to the realization that he could use this for future reference)

"By the way, what are we not speaking about?" said Grimlock. "Hey, did you guys see her disguise? I'm almost jealous! Now she can go into cities without worrying about humans seeing her." Grimlock grinned, his work here was done.

"Uh Grimlock?" Sideswipe said. "She **is** human."

Grimlocks expression changed to shock, "Wait..." he pointed in the direction Ellen had left and then back to himself, he repeated this several times until he arrived at a conclusion and gasped. "You guys! I think she tricked me! All this time she was disguised from **us!** I feel so used." He said feeling betrayed.

They all facepalmed.

* * *

 **A/N Even I'm not entirely how Ellen decided to get into costume.**


	6. Mini chapter - Sideswipe

Mini chapter Sideswipe

Ellen ran down a deserted highway, panting to steady her breathing as she seemed to be targeting someone. "His arms are mobilised I just need to trip him up and then I can force him into stasis."

"I aint going back in that pod you weird fleshy thing!"

"I'm just on the different side of the perspective sir no need to be- well that's just plain mean!" She flipped her weapon around to the other side, it was cylinder shaped and thin, she held it in her hand in the middle like a baton. You flip it one side for long range, the other for short. It had several weapons for different scenarios. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd stop shooting and throwing projectiles at me and this will be more effective and less uncomfortable for you."

"If you're trying to be convincing, you're terrible at it!" The cried, who stood about 12 feet.

Ellen pulled a face, "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I'm trying my best to improve here!" she shot an electrified bolas at him, minus the two counterweight balls that was usually a part of a bolas.

The con spun around punching his fist into the ground to grab a large slab of road and threw it towards the projectile and her, Ellen put her 'good' fist out in front of her as she caught it mid air and held it to her chest as it pushed her back tremendously trying to find her footing. "Can you stop doing that, it's getting really hard not being able to destroy the stuff your throwing at me, I mean do you realise how frustrating it must be for clean up to move tiny particles than big chunks?"

"You want big chunks?" he said taking a grab for any random car and throwing it sideways at her.

"Good grief!" She announced sliding on her knees trying to get low as possible as the car flew past over her head. "Ah...concrete burns, concrete burns." She whined rubbing her knees. She grit her teeth firing another shot, this time it wrapped around one leg, "Ah shiz, really wanted both."

"W-W-What T-T-The S-S-Scrap?" he said through static shock.

"I told you stay still!" she said firing another, this time it finally wrapped around both legs as he toppled onto his back. "Phew okay." She said as she whipped a laptop out of her bag alongside some wires. She approached the struggling con. "I'm going to stop the flow of electricity now."

She then plugged up her laptop to the extensions, "I'm going to open your access panel...sorry." she said.

"W-wait what are you going to do?"

"I-Its okay I'm just inducing stasis, nothing fatal I promise." She opened up the panel, hooking up the link with her laptop and with a few types, the con went from woozy to stasis. "There we go."

Ellen dusted her hands and wiped sweat off her brow, "Woo, fraggin' heck what happened to Sideswipe? He said he'd be here promptly. I hope nothing happened." She opened up the comm. link. "Fixit, we got the Con."

"Do you require transport Ellen?"

She did a quick 360 with her eyes, "No, not yet. Still waiting on Sideswipe but stand by."

First she stood, then sat on the hood of a car, at this point she started filing a report on the floor as she kept checking the time.

Eventually, Sideswipe showed his face, Ellen had just got off the phone to try and buy time on the media showing up. Like a hawk she shot glares at the strolling bot. "Hey sorry I'm late." He said looking over the highway, "Oh nice you got him by yourself, good for you." He said all in a condescending tone.

She folded her arms, "Okay, first, I don't think you're in any position to condescend me alright? Second what was your reason in getting here this long? Look at the damage that was done to this city highway. Third. My knees really, **really** hurt."

He gestured for her to calm down, "Relax, saw this nice strip of road instead of the compacted shortcut, decided to take the scenic route."

Her face turned sour, "Let me get this straight, you took ten minutes longer just to rack up your speed and scenery dosage, meanwhile, here is your Decepticon. Unconsciousness wrapped up in a nice little bow. Except the thousands and thousands of dollars damage on top of that, which could have been avoided if you were here." She quick turned walking back towards the Con.

"I thought you were laid back with me? Charming rebel that I am. C'mon how about another round of insults to clear the air?" He said lightly.

"So, I sat down wanted to get to know you and then you take advantage of that? To the extent of people's homes and roads? You know I'm just trying to better understand people." She sighed, "I didn't want Brook to be right but, I guess I am a little to open to strangers."

"Hey, you mad at me?" he asked genuinely.

"No. Just thought you were knew better by now."

He frowned, "Oh I'm sorry I'm not the enduring Autobot you expect me to be, but that's your problem. This isn't your last group of bots, this is the present where we're not all rusted and have a sense of humour."

"You can be whoever, this isn't about personalities; this is about teamwork, partnership you know? You left me without support to engage the enemy alone, doubling the time and destruction. Do you do that to the others?"

"I have never and would **never** do that to them." He argued defensively.

"Then why? I've read Bee's reports; I know you wouldn't purposely go on a thrill seekers adventure with a mission in progress...When it is most dire anyway."

His expression turned serious as he was weighing his options, "Is he restrained?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Y-es?"

He suddenly transformed, "Get in. I'm no good at this honesty thing so, I'll just show you the reason."

She looked on curiously, "Sideswipe, the prisoner-"

"I'll be quick, if those reports have done me justice, then you should know **how** quick."

She shakily nodded and complied.

* * *

Arriving at the said location, staying hidden in the alleyway, Ellen hopped out of his cab, Sideswipe transformed and took point. "Alright. We're here." He pointed in a certain direction with his head as he leant up against the wall.

There was a building, half destroyed, by the looks of things with fighter fighters being there-

"A fire?" Ellen said.

He nodded. "See those kids down there?"

She did, they were all wrapped in silver blankets, "You saved them?"

He scratched the back of his, "Yeah...I guess I did. I was hidden in the smoke, they'll never figure out who helped them."

She sighed, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? If you were just more honest instead of being so stubborn just to keep up this character persona."

"As I've said before, I don't know you, but maybe it's a pride thing too I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head as he averted looking at her, "Sorry for bailing on you but I figured you know, he **was** a little con after all." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Moving on past that, let's head back."

"You said about teamwork and partnership before, and then just now talked about being honest instead of being stubborn?" he added.

"Y-es?"

"What about you? You didn't really want to be a part of this, our team? Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

"Yeah...I know." Her face fell.

"Look, I felt the same at first. I mostly preferred to be alone, one time. I still like my space now and then but- y-you know?"

She shook her head, "It's complicated. I get attached to people too easily, too much, and with love you have to accept the loss. I have a hard time accepting the last part... especially when you can't control it and everyone leaves you."

"Oh, wow." He said genuinely saddened by how she explained that, but then he grinned to try and lighten the mood, "At the same time it's a bit much, I mean 'ooh check me out concealing my feelings and stuff'."

"Does everything have to be joke to you?"

He pointed a accusing finger at her, "A-ha, yet again your being hypocritical because it's what you do."

"It's **exactly** what I do, to hide behind something, to deal with a situation. Right?" she looked at him knowingly.

Sideswipes optics widened as his folded his arms, "I-I don't know." He squeaked.

"Gosh, have I really become so easily predictable?" She puffed out a laugh, "Alright you win. Let's go Vanilla Ice."

He shrugged.

* * *

Back at base, they made it back; Sideswipe was dragging the Decepticon behind, "You see? I'm nailing this teamwork thing. Guess that's another thing I'm better at and **non hypocritical** about than you." He boasted.

"Seriously though is everyone just oblivious to all this destruction going on?" Ellen asked.

"Russell and Denny have it covered."

"And every time they believe it's just the filming of a movie? Or swapping shifts with security guards? " she added.

Bumblebee picked up on their voices and came to greet them, "Back in one piece I see? Did he give you any trouble El?"

"Hey." Sideswipe barked back.

"What else would he be doing?" Strongarm interrupted. "What do you even do around here Sideswipe?"

"Why you-"

"Sideswipe and I, handled things without incident. That's all there is to it." Ellen explained.

Sideswipe looked confused until he locked optics with Strongarm, then folded his arms and looked on smugly, "that's right, _smoothly_. Just saying Ellen but if this was you and Strongarm it-"

"Would have went **just** as smoothly, **right** Sideswipe?" Ellen interrupted.

"Ha-a, right." He awkwardly reassured.

She walked on ahead. "I guess I'll head on back then."

"That was brief." Bee said slightly hurt.

"I think she's just having some 'alone' time, you know?" Sideswipe said.

"It's mostly alone time with her." Bee noted.

"Maybe. But not all the time." Strongarm hinted.

"Really?" Bee said pleasantly watching Ellen leave. "Strongarm help Sideswipe with the prisoner." He went on ahead hearing Sideswipe and Strongarm start to mumble insults at one another. "Wait up." He called to Ellen.

"Want me so soon? That was fast."

He stopped in front of her, "Ellen, you been with us now for a short while now, you've spent time with some of us, the others are getting used to you being around and you seem to be settling in?"

"I'm...its surprisingly more laid back around here then. You know since team Prime."

"Remember that my team haven't seen war the way we have."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. So in you saying that...what do you want to know?"

He nodded, "I'll cut straight to the point, let's start with what I'm not familiar with, Ratchet."

She took a step back like she was light headed. "Catch me of guard why dont'cha?"

"Please Ellen, members of Team Prime were family."

She nodded slowly, "Alright." She motioned him a little further away from the group, she then took a breath. "I've only spoken about this to a couple, mainly because I cry every time heh...It started on the day he was helping me pack and head out to my first induction day at college."

* * *

 **A/N Hmm...Alright lets get the rolling.**

 **Thank you all for the suggestions :)**


	7. I needed him

**A/N  
**

 **minus points on my part for a cruelly punned chapter title X'D**

* * *

 **I needed him**

I had just turned 18 and was heading off to college, however news had reached Ratchet that he was needed again to gather other bots that had been returning to Cybertron to help rebuild Cybertron.

"That's right. He went back again after-"

"Mm-hmm." She cut him off briskly, "After that whole Unicron trying to snuff Primus thing and the Allspark back in the well, We returned to Earth and were in mourning, but Ratchet he took it upon himself to be the strong glue, despite us both a mess...It was for me, but I feel terrible for it." She added helplessly.

"Ratchets more life experienced then all of us, mentally, responsibly; you were still only sixteen at the time El."

"Still..."

"Come on El, what happened next?"

"Right where was I?"

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain you'll be alright while I am absent?" Ratchet asked.

Ellen was moving boxes of her things to take to college and the other stuff to be put away in storage. "Sure Ratch, I've been trying to expand my borders, trying to be more independent, I've been trying to cling to the usual routine, which is funny because I hated the usual routine as a kid." She scratched her head.

He glared at her unconvinced.

She chuckled nervously, "Emphasis on **trying**." She shoved her shaky hands in her pockets, "I'm **really** nervous to be honest, usually it was just 'go to school, come back and repeat' but I'll be staying this time, on my own. I need you Ratch, but I know you have to go and help them."

"Not necessarily."

She winced, "Don't sound like your giving me the choice here, please...because I would never want you to leave. We both know this." She then started scratching the back of her hands.

"No your right, I shouldn't fill your head with nonsense. You don't need that." he added solemnly.

Ellen looked at him then grinned, "Whoa-whoa. Hold on a minute he-re. I'm right?" she turned around on her heels, "The beacons have been lit!"

Ratchet let out a typical groan. "Please stop."

She did, taking a step back. "Ratchet? Listen about College, what should I expect?"

He cocked his head to the side, "In what context?"

"What if-what if my roommate is a total ass? Even worse what if their **awesome**? If I'm on my own would I still be able to withstand peer pressure? It'll be like living in a giant mansion with hundreds of people I don't know if I can relate with. What if I get the reputation of being the 'weird one'? What happens if I lead people on when I don't even know that I'm doing it? What if someone is trying to lead **me** on? And I don't know that **their** doing that but I wouldn't even know the signs since I have no signals whatsoever romantically or-se-Y-Y'know? I don't want to emotionally harm people. What if I don't get the recent slang? What about harmful contents? What's a mixer? What's the freshman fifteen? I just want to play games, read, argue about pointless stuff online and occasionally study...the most socializing I can handle are under the tree in a group of eight at the maximum and- **oh my species 8472** **I can't DO THIS!** "

Ratchet shook his head lightly sighing and tutting, "Ellen, calm down. If you're unsure of something research it, act as you would normally your typical behavior is what makes you, you, attempting anything else would just create a worse scenario. If others attempt courting, just look into usual behavior patterns and if things take a turn, you simply inform the person of your own identity and if you are seen as the 'lead' simply apologize for any misunderstanding. A mixer is a party between a single sorority and a single fraternity, no one else is invited. Do with what you will with your interests and hobbies, don't let others force you into situations you don't want to be in, whether they conflict with your moral compass or simply because you dislike their own interests, if they alienate you for this, they are not worthy candidates as friends and should discharge them immediately. Attempt to socialize but don't force yourself let yourself be eased into it to a level your comfortable with...lastly you can **do** this. It's just a slightly different level than high school."

She blinked and calmed down immensely, feeling very admirable towards her guardian. "Wow Ratch, you've been looking this stuff up huh? Wish I brought a notepad."

He scoffed looking away, " **Pu** -lease, I am very thorough I will have you know...I just wanted to, reassure you, you become easily stressed in alien scenarios. Even now your heart rate is erratic for Primus sake!"

"Thank you...Ratchet." She blushed.

His face relaxed, giving a knowing nod and smiling fondly. But suddenly as though remembering something he took a step forward towards her and knelt down becoming dangerously close to her face.

"R-Ratch? What-"

"The Freshman fifteen...well it's a **vulgar** act and if I **ever** find out that you participate in such foulness or **any** other illegal, harmful, or disagreeable activities that goes against everything we taught you, I will show up on the campus grounds and drag you out of that college by the scruff of your **tiny** shirt collar and then **I'd** be the one you would get your masters degree from, **understand?** "

She nodded frantically out of fear, "I-I don't understand e-everything that was just said, but I choose life Ratch I choose **life**! I'll be good! We wants it! We needs it! Must have the precious! Ellen's a good human!"

Like the flipping of a switch his face went back to a light smile, though to Ellen this made it all the more eerie, he patted her on the head, "That, is the correct answer."

"H-Ha-Ha, th-thats great." She said with a twitchy smile. "Its all-

"Ellen."

"Hm?"

"You can call me, for anything." He started pacing slowly while using hand gestures, "If your having trouble with assignments, other humans, your health." He knelt down close again, carefully debating his next words with care. "I know these, past couple of years have been difficult, there was a time I wished to dismiss your existence because of how delicate and short lived humans are, to become attached to a species that is merely a blink in existence was..." he winced, " **too** painful to comprehend, my logic was to be hurtful I was trying to detour this in denial feeling, so you would avoid me all together. I felt it was better that way."

"I get it Ratch...actually I understand your reasons even more now." She said coldly.

Ratchets optics flashed fearfully to her statement. "No-No-No. **Don't** you ever say I was right! Because I wasn't I was wrong, my actions and words were inexcusably at the time, borderline-"

"But you were able to avoid the pain...the pain of feeling like your dying inside that stays with you always. People are always saying loss makes you grow, if they meant grow into a huge cynical asshole, grow into something I never wanted to become?" she put her hands behind her head taking deep breaths, "I don't want to become that person, I don't want to change like that."

"Then don't make the same mistakes I did with you humans, shutting out people merely to hide your fears. With the good you have to except the bad, otherwise you're just not really living, just existing without timeless memories, without the honor and pleasure to know those who are gone-" He then said in a shaky voice. "Or who will eventually go."

"Ratchet." Ellen begged.

He wiped a hand over his optics, "Primus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this a dower lecture, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm glad to have met all of you." He smiled.

"Ratch..." she blushed a little.

"Despite your 'quirks'." He flatly expressed.

She pulled a face. " **AAA-nd** you blew it-" she started speaking over him. "But hey, did I leave a good impression?"

He stepped back with a disgusted look on his face, " **Oh** , **Primus** , **no**. You were like two panels of metal **scraping** down a building at considerable speed causing combustion and a terrible screeching sound, **unbearable**."

"There must have been something?" She protested.

"That's all you're getting, I still have a reputation to uphold."

"You're terrible." She joked, pulling out her phone and then pulled up a list she made to get ready for college, thinking about it, it upset her a little, thinking that 'he' wasn't here to see her off. That reality hit her without warning now and then. "It still hurts." She muttered.

"I know. I miss him too." He replied quietly looking around, "N-Now then, you will send a schedule of when you can leave the campus for holidays and other social occasions won't you?"

"Of course, top priority." She gave him a thumbs up.

"Have you packed a first aid kit?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure they have them on campus."

" **Ye** -ep, ep, ep, I don't trust anything that I haven't given a thorough check and pass to. I'm not comfortable as it is that you'll have to receive medical treatment from someone who isn't me, so try to make this bearable for me at least."

She shrugged, letting him have his way.

"Well I think that's everything." He pondered.

Ellen flapped her arms, patting her sides, "I guess, I'll see you in a few weeks or so?"

"Yes, I will of course contact you on a regular basis **and** without warning, so you better answer every. Single. Time."

She scratched her head, "Might get kicked out of a few lectures, but a'right."

He stared at her for a while, slightly spacing out, then snapping out of it as he clasped his hands together. "Well, best get going now."

"U-huh."

"A few weeks can be quite long for a human. Time perspective you understand."

"Sure, sure."

He folded his arms, "You know it's quite acceptable to emote at times like these Ellen. There's no shame in it."

"Yep."

He tapped his foot frustratingly. "Oh for **Primus** sake..." he turned to her and knelt down, "come here." He ordered. She slowly strode up to his feet, in a swift action that made Ellen nearly bite her tongue, he scooped her up into his hand and embraced her into a hug, she gripped his shoulder with a free hand and to the feeling of how real this whole thing suddenly was, she bit her quivering lip. "I will mi- make sure your deadlines are being handed in on time!"

"Y-You c-can t-try." She stuttered. "M-Maybe I can b-break a leg on p-p-purpose?" she whimpered.

"Don't you **dare** start that again...but, the sentiment is appreciated." He uttered softly.

She felt his grip tighten as Ellen started to feel restricted like a pair of jeans that don't fit anymore but you force them on anyway. Then he finally put her down.

He gestured to the road. "Grab your things lets go see your 'dorm', your slowing me down."

She rubbed her eye and picked up a box of the essentials. "Pfft, 'slowing you down' mister 20 mile an hour."

"Don't you start with me."

"Hey. Will you miss me?" She teased.

He shot his head back laughing, "Ha! Like an unwanted virus that eats away at my chassis."

"Come on you'd miss me, say it. Say you'd miss me. **Do it.** "

"No."

"What if I said I'd miss you?"

"I'd say, good for you."

"Come on don't lead me on, I'm very emotional right now."

"I'll see how I feel after the tour, would that suffice the high levels of instinctive chemical neediness you contain in your genetic make up?"

"Millions of years in the making bud. Look at this fine specimen right here." She gloated.

"Don't make me respond to that." He scoffed.

* * *

"After that, I set my stuff up we said our goodbyes and I started college; Ratchet contacted me every day, sometimes two or three times." She chuckled. "He **was** very thorough with questions about my day."

"But then?"

She stood up, rubbing her nose, "After a few months, contact suddenly stopped. At first I thought, maybe there was a connection problem, those things happen right?" she started messing with the dirt on the ground with her feet. "Then a little while after that I got worried, tried to make contact with you. With **someone**. I didn't care if Cybertron put me on hold I just needed to **know** that everything was fine." She rubbed her tired face. "As time went by my frantic worry turned to sorrow. I thought maybe something had happened, that everyone was dead somehow and I couldn't do a **thing** about it. So one day, instead of thinking what might be, I did something about it, I **pushed** through college, changed my major...regrettably and set myself a goal." She gestured to herself. "That's how I got my job."

Bee took this in, "But Ellen. That was your life you were deciding."

"I know what I did Bee." said solemnly.

"You didn't find any trace of us." Bee added.

"That's not entirely true. Alien activity was still getting closely monitored, one day they were able to send a probe that could reach Cybertron from the technology you guys shared with us." She sighed. "What it reported back was that Cybertron was thriving, civilians appeared peaceful and content. I didn't know what to think after that."

"As the months turned to years, I found myself coming to the conclusion that I'd had been abandoned, from my loneliness, my insecurities my total lack of faith in myself. Everything Dad, Ratchet, all of you had helped me deal with had come back worse than ever."

"I don't think you believe that."

"Maybe a few things remained intact."

"You were confident enough to be ambitious, resourceful. You don't see what I do." he encouraged. "Since seeing me and the others, it's changed your feelings though right?"

"It's definitely-" she shook her head frustrated, "If you don't know what happened to Ratchet...what if he's-"

"No, that wouldn't happen. The war is over; there would be a very small chance something like that happened to him in this new age for us." Bee started to ponder ideas.

"Then what? He's missing?"

"Something's not right that's for sure."

"Didn't you say that you had a different council on Cybertron?"

"Yeah that's right...then maybe. Like me he was only ever able to get a different kind of role on Cybertron."

"Wait, you didn't have options?" Ellen questioned.

Bee grimaced, "They put me in law as a way of monitoring me closely, to keep order as a way of control. Well their reasoning is completely different but we knew otherwise."

"Tell me your side Bee, what's going on? Maybe I can make better sense of this."

"Its only fair." He said. "We were black listed as well as any other who was with Optimus, despite our actions defeating Megatron, reviving Cybertron; we were seen as the blame. That's why I mentioned before we didn't mention our human allies by name, just in case of bounty hunters. It's probably the reason why you couldn't contact us. They stopped all space bridge travel, ceased long distant comm. Link connections and any contact between different worlds was deemed punishable by life imprisonment."

She looked horrified, "What?" she breathed. "But that's what they did in the golden age of Cybertron, that's how you lost Spacebridge technology in the first place. The caste system? The inequality? The same things happening again?" she grew angry, " **Everything** you guys fought for- what **my** Dad fought for! just for it to start all over again?!"

"It's frustrating to say the least." He said tiredly. "But don't think for a moment that we've just sat back and done nothing, it's just complicated. Political influence is in favor of the council."

She cursed under her breath as she changed back to the main focus. "So, you think the same might have happened to Ratch?"

"It's highly likely."

"And I doubted you guys..."

"Hey. It's okay. You didn't know, what else could you do? I'm just relieved we were able to talk about it."

"Same. Everything is making allot of sense now. I hope he's okay."

"Of course he is. Thanks for telling me El, I hope I wasn't too pushy."

"Its better to address it now. Besides you helped me to clear my paranoid head, the tablets I'm on have side effects to my way of thinking too, that's a factor to consider. Ratchets out there, I should never have doubted him." She smiled brightly. "I have something to go on now."

"You look happy." He noted returning a smile.

"Relieved." She sighed, then Bee looked at her as it looked like she started whimpering then he got up slightly spooked as she started roaring with laughter all of a sudden, getting to her feet and running fast on the spot. "O-h He-ell yes! He's alright Bee! My stupid traumatized head is wrong!"

He look dumbfounded as he shoved her, "You **scared** me! I thought something was wrong!"

"Ha-Ha! Sorry Bee, I'm just overwhelmed, I just burst you know?"

He grinned, "Get back to your hotel anyway, it's getting late." He teased.

"Oh shut up." She cocked her leg over her bike. "So see you, what...tomorrow?"

"That soon?" He said surprised.

"Is that okay?"

"W-Well yeah! Of course! I actually had some 'cultural' lessons to show my team, I'd actually love it if you were there with me."

"Cultural huh?" she thought hard then like a light bulb she snapped her fingers, "I'll be there." Before driving off she quickly glanced at her phone for the time, glossing over the fact that she had many missed calls and unanswered messages.

* * *

 **A/N Hmmm...Mmm...well, things seem to be going okay. getting closer now...and Ellen is that person that has her phone on silent or off, typical :P  
**


	8. Cartoons Wielding Machetes, Rated R

**A/N Disclaimer, I suck at introducing new characters, Ironically this is my longest chapter and didn't plan on making it this long *facepalm* please forgive me I was having too much fun writing this character and I hope you'll like them too. I was planning this, well except for the word length, remember although some chapters take place during some episodes I won't necessarily be following the episode plot or accuracy, so there might be a few episode skips or two.**

* * *

 **Cartoons wielding machetes, Rated R**

It was early morning just as the sun was rising, Bee was taking in the scenery as he stretched, "Earth is such a beautiful world." He said in the peace and quiet. A time for reflection.

"B-wa-yk. Bawk, Bawk."

And the sound of...chickens?

He looked to the far side of the scrap yard, hundreds and hundreds of chickens just chilling, pecking and talking amongst each other were somehow occupying the yard.

"Chickens?! How did they? Did Denny get some for pets?" he asked, he shooed a chicken away that was too close to his foot.

Then came the sound of nasally snorting.

He looked over to Denny's living quarters, nope not him (shockingly). He followed the sound to a large pile of cars stacked in rows, "What in the name of Primus." He spoke slowly as he noted a young human woman, with hardened and indelicate facial features, sprawled out and basking on the hood of a van very care free, despite teetering on the edge. She appeared to be in deep sleep as drool ran down her chin.

She wore a black beanie resembling the comic book character, 'The Punisher' iconic skull symbol, her hair grew past her shoulder blades, was straight, dirty blonde with split ends, her hair was so unkempt the tips looked jagged. She wore a short sleeved v-neck that was a dark grey color with a hint of the color named 'purple thistle', to the side of her was her black jacket.

"How on Cybertron did she get in?" Bee wondered unsure what to do. "Has she seen us?"

"Excuse me, brother?" He looked down, "I understand some people can only think out loud but, I have insomnia and this is the first bit of sleep I've managed in the past few days so I'm a little on edge, so if you don't mind?" Her light brown eyes were sharp and the most noticeable feature in her appearance, second to her build and height, her iris was focused. The way she spoke to Bee was so convincing and charismatic that he replied apologetically without thinking.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No worries, we all think out loud. Or like me, straight up talk to yourself." She lay her head back down, her accent was hard to define, an English speaking accent but nothing particularly distinctive, more like a jumble of various accents but sounding quite boorish.

Bee scratched his head, "Wait what? Did I just get manipulated?" he then gave her a brief wary poke, making her shoot up like she had been hit with static "A-hem excuse me but, I know you haven't been recharging well but you are technically trespassing so-"

" **Really?** You're moving me on? I **just** wanna sleep dude. You got something against the homeless is that **it**?" she snapped and spun her body around so her legs were daggling off the edge, "A firm believer in the loitering law huh?!"

He placed spread out hands out in front to show his statue of goodwill and that he was non-hostile."You don't have anywhere to go?" he said calmly.

She shrugged going back to a calm persona with a flat expression, a poker face expression that Bee couldn't read at all or tell what she was thinking. Her flip between moods was so animated and sudden. "I go wherever. Oh and please, don't touch me again." She said it lightly but looked at Bee like she was going to rip out his t-cog and eat it.

"Um, sorry how are you, not in shock, awe? Anything?" he gestured to his entire being.

She stretched, "I was. **You** just missed it, I already know about you, plus the 'S.S seen some pretty fucked up shit already' ship has sailed. I'm a bit vacant in the eyes if ya know what I mean? Things that make trauma victims see their own experiences as dreams in comparison. Lucky fuckers. I'm sure you can emphasise growing up in war and all that."

He looked her over frowning to the bizarre body language; one time Ellen quoted 'you know that cat that looks all chill but you can't tell what its thinking in its idle state? But then you find out it's the **really** angry cat that hisses, scratches and hates your guts for no reason that no one wants in the animal shelter? Then you find out that now and then they like to screw around with you by rubbing up against your leg, jumping into your lap, let you pet them and becomes a little more affectionate to you. Getting you to let your guard down, then before you find out it's just a trap, it's too late and the cat is now biting and scratching even **harder** and then they do this as part of a vicious cycle.'

"You must be Brook." Bee assessed bluntly.

"Must I be?" she stretched again yawning, "I can't get any sleep around here to save my life." She stood up all of a sudden as the car wobbled atop of several other cars making Bee step forward, she then dropped down landing on her knees as she made a sharp hissing sound through her teeth, then a slight chuckle at the end. "Should have done that better but ah fuck it, it's just my knee caps right?"

Bee raised an eyebrow confused as all pit, she would now and then tilt her posture, then lean back slightly, she never stood up straight or still. "What are you doing here?" he said not going to ask what that was about.

She spun around roughly, aloof to his question and she scratched her chin like a dog with fleas, "where's El? She hasn't called me in a while." She suspiciously looked at Bee saying that. "I know she's staying in the city but people tend to give me funny looks, I think I make them a little uncomfortable hell if I know why, maybe it's my repelling personality, my taste in music...or maybe it's the fact I'm 6ft 7 with an Olympian build wearing a punisher beanie? But that would mean nothing to you. Bet you could easily kill me if you wanted." Bee frowned to such an odd statement. She lifted her feet, "You see these biker boots? El gave me these. Original prop item from a terminator movie or something she's really into that shit. It's hard to get cheap shoes my size so." She shrugged. "I don't have many possessions to brag about." She snorted a chuckle.

Bee relaxed his shoulders, "I've known her most of her life. She keeps her 'collection' close to her heart so to give you something like that is a big deal." he replied.

She pointed a 'winner' finger at him, " **Correct** answer. Now I know you're the real deal."

Bee was intrigued at this point. "You've known her for years too, right?"

"Yes." Was all she said in an over enthusiastic manner.

"She only ever mentioned you recently, she said you're a private person-"

"Then that should be enough right? If she has shared information with me about you guys then it means she trusts me, and you trust her. Being private shouldn't mean suspicious."

"I'm just concerned for her. We both know her, but we don't know each other." His optics narrowed.

She smiled lightly. "You're wary of me?"

"I don't mean to offend, just looking out for her. As you say, I've seen War. I've also lived on Earth, seen what certain kind of humans can do."

She shook her head lightly, "That's good that you're not immediately trusting, it means you have been doing your job right in keeping El safe. Plus me yelling before wasn't exactly making a good impression."

He nodded slowly.

She folded her arms pressing her full weight up against a car hood. "To be honest I thought you guys were a bunch of pussies being shit on by assholes and fucked by dicks. Just by how Ellen has described you're 'Adventures'. Hey what ever happen to that apex predator spider anyway? She sounded like one sick psycho bitch."

Bee twitched a little to her vocabulary. "One moment please." He pressed a finger up against his helm.

"Calling El? I'm the 'come collect your drunken dad from the bar' scenario."

"Hello Ellen? Are you up? Good. You er, have a visitor? No. Looks like- That's right...she does a little yeah. What do you mean? No one is dead no?! Are these real questions? Oh your joking...No I didn't take you seriously! U-huh...right...okay see you in five...don't make-Why is th- huh...she hung up."

"Ha-Ha, little dramatic aint she?" she laughed wholeheartedly but held onto the laugh a little too long.

"Ha, yeah you've seen it too huh? I mean it's funny she sounded serious but, your human. You **are** human right?"

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "No seriously I am just human no **weird** gimmicks, no **mystical** robotic arm, No mutations, no unexplained superpowers, I'm just at the peak of fitness, high stamina, little eccentric, bit of an adrenaline nut and a straight up savage both in banter and street fights." She saluted him then offered a hand. Bee looked the gesture over. "Too formal or a little cautious still?"

"Oh a handshake." Bee said surprised.

"Is it my mannerisms? I come from a different kind of town, where everyone treats each other like threats, constantly having to watch your back and just generally unpleasant from flipping the bird to 'hey give me back my kidney'." She said, her 'joke' falling short.

"Right, ha...ha."

She awkwardly grinned, "Oh wait that's just society in general. Not your kind of humour huh? Y'know what just take my hand yellow-fellow." She presented her hand, "Just a regular hand shake."

Bee leant over and reached out his hand as they shook, Brook had cupped her hand around two digits, Bee felt her grip through to his deep wiring, they retracted as Bee twiddled his digits curiously. "You keep yourself in shape." He noted.

"I sure do." She replied lightly.

"Brook!" came Ellen's voice. "Brook! Where are you?!" her voice echoed.

Brook whistled out their location, turning a corner Ellen latched her glaring eyes at her.

Brook threw up her arms in a welcoming manner, grinning smugly like she had just been proven right in a long debated question. "Hello there my lovely! Wow, look at you. You look like a Rhino who got its horn chopped off, you look stressed as always!" She cried jogging up to her.

Ellen stepped back to Brooks nonchalant attitude, "W-What are you even doing here? Wait. Did you just up and leave my dogs unsupervised?"

"Nice to see you too, what kind of fucking animal do you take me for? Of course I didn't leave them alone, I've left them in capable hands trust me. You have a lot of names on speed dial."

Ellen pinched the bridge of her nose, "You can't just enter places like these whenever you like!"

She nudged Bee in the leg with her elbow, "In my defence it just means I've given them a chance to check their security. I could have robbed you blind and sorted out your shit stained underwear and would still have time for a nap even before you noticed I was here."

She pinched the bridge of her forehead this time as though suffering a migraine. "That's because the security is set for Cybertronian signatures." She tried to patiently say.

"Well then, that should teach them." Brook justified proudly.

Ellen blanked her response and she walked up to Bumblebee with praying hands, "Bee I am **so** sorry, I'll pay for any damages." She pleaded.

"Damages?" Bee questioned.

"Why do you always assume I'm waltzing in destroying shit?" Brook piped up.

Ellen sighed, "Main issue is, it doesn't matter what argument you have about you going, and I quote 'wherever the fuck you like' that isn't the way things work around here."

"Then the world is the problem and society is fucked up, it's all about control of the masses and that's it." She stopped herself before going into a rant, "Man fuck this. You almost made me start preaching, that doesn't break the ice it just makes it freeze over twice as hard."

Ellen pointed a sharp finger at her raising her voice, "No! No! don't play the victim here. Bee's family you can't just trespass like this. My-mmm." She suddenly clutched her chest. "You j-just...a-hhh."

"Oh shit." Brook hissed her face paling, she suddenly walked straight up to El, Bee was on the defensive as her body language seemed hostile, but no, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her over with fearful eyes, "You a'right? What's hurting?"

"I-I'm fine. Just stress." She lightly said patting Brooks arm in reassurance, "Calm down. Listen to what I'm telling you, please." She added firmly.

"Right." Brook exhaled hot air, "Look, shit dude I'm sorry I don't mean to make you worry and stress like this and show you up. I get impulses you know? I never think these things through, it's just a if it feels good I'll just fucking go for it...But I said If I do dumb shit like that. I do it alone and not bring others into it, that's on me."

Ellen bore a small smile, "No. You were scared. You could have just called."

Brooks expression melted, a throbbing vein climbing to the surface of her neck, "I **called**. So many times I lost count, went straight to voice mail and **why** is that?" she tilted her head to lower some of her height as she got up in her face like a parent to a small child.

Ellen looked embarrassed as she realised her own mistake, "Oh." She said awkwardly.

"Oh..." Brook exhaled. "Oh? **Oh?!"**

Ellen bit her lip as she mumbled under her breathe, "My bad, sorry."

Brook held a hand up, "Can I give **you** shit now?"

"Really? Trespassing vs. switching my phone off?" Ellen argued.

"Well if you had it on in the first place." Brook muttered teasingly.

"You're twisting it again." Ellen said unimpressed.

Brook scoffed, "I love it...anyway this guy doesn't seem too bad, he's patient enough. Doesn't jabber on too much." She looked up at Bumblebee who awkwardly just tapped his feet with his hands at his side.

"Haven't really had a chance to." He quietly said.

"Oh right Bee! Sorry we were just having our own thing here." Ellen apologetically pleaded shoving Brook lightly as she saw her lip syncing in a mocking manner.

Bee blinked his optics a few times before focusing, "Ellen." He started slowly, "I have several questions. You told her about us?"

She scrunched her lips up like she was sucking on a lemon, "I have, mentioned a few things."

"How much is a few things?"

"Um... everything?"

Before Bee could reply Brook immediately jumped in, " **All** the details, to start with it didn't really faze me that much but when she told me about the robot devil? Hail Satan I guess imma' right? Ha! It just makes existence that little bit more pointless, but you just look for the simple things to live for. Knowing that whatever you do is as pointless and useless as a chocolate teapot...but at least you get to eat the chocolate."

Bee absorbed the fact that there was another human to add to the list, "And the chickens?" he pointed to the far side.

Ellen spun around and nearly stumbled when she saw them, "Holy Hera, where did they come from?!"

Brook pulled a 'dull surprise '. "Y-eah...sorry, short notice but had to put them somewhere for now." Brook scratched her head saying that.

"For now?" Ellen brought up clasped hands to her nose as she processed this, "So, adding 'Chicken heist' to trespassing, do you trump my turned off phone now?"

Brook looked at Ellen like she had just spoken an offensive slang term, "These aren't just **any** chickens." She argued picking one up and cradled them, they had balding patches and short feathers. "These are victims, battery hens. On the way here I did a little 'activist' work. I didn't think that far ahead after I freed hundreds of them."

Bumblebee frowned confused, but Ellen merely took it in as typical behaviour, "Brook..." she started.

"What you think I'd just pass on by one of these things and not act upon it?" she stroked the chickens head noticing Bee's expression, "I have a soft spot for anything that has gone through a time of suffering." She explained to him.

Bee smiled crookedly but he nodded seemingly understanding.

"Besides the fact that your irresponsible behaviour has possibly endangered these poor creatures...what about the truck? And the person driving it. The police? The news?" Ellen pointed out.

"Hey look, I've done allot of stuff I'm not proud of 'willingly' that is, double parking, public property damage, being that guy who has to hold up a line just to wait for an answer to a very random question, yep that's me I'm that guy-but! Nobody got hurt...well maybe some fucker got hurt but nobody I **knew**." She raised her hands up to her shoulders like this was a strong argument on her part.

Ellen folded her arms, "Quit going around in circles just to dodge a question."

"I'll do one better; can these chickens stay here until I can find permanent homes?"

Ellen chocked on her own saliva, "W-What!? I don't own this place someone else does! Besides that what if the owners come looking for their property?!"

"Property?!" Brook exclaimed putting her hand over the chickens 'ears'. "This one is named Joan, because of her plumage; you will not use that word in front of them."

Ellen gripped her hair in frustration, "I was just being technical, not personal." She sighed stroking the chickens head and whispering 'I didn't mean it that way Joan', "There's no point in reasoning with you, I've tried for years but when you set your mind on something your way too stubborn to pull back." She started pacing, thinking. Then she turned to Bee for help with pleading eyes.

"Listen." He started. "Why don't I inform Denny about his knew 'residents' and you two can catch up? Clear the air, as humans say."

"Bee-"

"Gotta go!" Bee bolted.

Ellen watched him turn a corner round a hill of metal as she held her position, her back facing Brook. She shook her head then turned to meet her eyes, "Aw come on don't give me that look." Brook said, "You hadn't called in a while I thought something had happened and-"

"Just. Just stop. Cut the crap Brook, even if I did miss those calls."

Brook put her hands on her hips, "I **was** worried, honestly. But yeah, I thought things might be interesting on this side. Just wanted in on it this time." She looked around hesitating, "And yes for my own enjoyment."

"When you know that I'm on the job being out here?"

"I'm just a harmless civilian who happened to wander into your sights." She put her hands up surrendering. "I didn't know what else to do. I don't know any of your friends, I don't trust anyone else." She said solemnly.

Ellen glared at her hard, Brooks eyes wandered. "Pfft harmless." Ellen finally said rolled her eyes smiling forgivingly. "Well, you're here now." She said throwing a hug in her direction, as well as being surprised Brook towered her making it look awkward and an uncomfortable position for her. Ellen? Not so much, being used to even taller beings.

"El can- can you not?" Brook said. "Fuck me you know I don't want to give these strangers a bad impression."

Ellen spun in a 360 degree, noting that they were not in the line of sight. "Good grief really? You afraid the chickens are going to challenge you or something? Snipers at the ready?"

"I am **always** on guard El, people get hurt when my guards down I am not letting it down for anything or anyone, even you, my one and only acceptable friend of the nerd kind. Who I didn't even know was a nerd for a good few years."

Ellen looked over her shoulder as Bee was briefing his team; they looked over now and then. "Okay some quick rules."

"Fuck me. Twice." Brook groaned.

"Look, just try not to swear so much, try not to be so hostile and no heckling,"

She merely grinned, wavering it off. "Fuck off." She added childishly.

"Really?" Ellen replied taking point towards Bee and his team, Denny and Russell too. "Well come on then."

Brook looked at her cautiously. "What are we doing?"

"Introductions."

Brook frowned, "A sharing circle? Do we break into song now?"

Ellen ignored her making herself known to the group, "Um, everyone, this is Brook. A long time friend of mine. Brook this is everyone." She announced.

Brook gave her a dirty look to how she just forced this on her, "Hey." She flatly said. They merely stared at her, no one really knew what to say oddly enough. "I did not know that man, and you have no evidence to back that up?" Brook added for a little light humour.

"Are you for real?" Ellen hissed at her.

"No one's fucking saying anything! I'm trying to make some god damn conversation." Brook argued looking at them all and waving a hand. "Hello? Do I have spinach in my teeth? You guys mutes? Vow of silence what?!" she frustrated.

Bee looked at them all. "Autobots."

They all gestured a greeting to her, Sideswipe acted like it was a chore, Strongarm was wary because she fit the profile of a criminal by first impressions, Drift was unimpressed by how uncouth she is, Grimlock somehow misunderstood and thought she was here to shut down Denny's business and was visibly upset by her presence.

Denny then walked up to her, "Tough crowd guys." He said offering her a hand. "Hi I'm the owner of this gold mine, beautiful isn't it?"

Brook looked him up and down, seemingly checking for an ulterior motive. "Denny? Right?" she glanced at Ellen who gave a brisk nod. She flashed a smile, "Hey man, sorry about trespassing on your territory just that your cars looked comfy. One thing led to another, I'll accept whatever consequence is coming my way. Kick me out, kick my ass, go nuts."

Denny looked around, "This isn't the execution block why so sour? I accept your apology; nothings broke far as I can tell." He looked over at the chickens, "Those guys however...If they can't pay the rent."

"Brooks looking into relocating them. _Before the trail leads here._ " Ellen said. "But for now, can they stay just for a few more days until that happens? Please Denny, I'll 'pay the rent'. We'll take care of them, make sure they don't damage anything and clean up any mess."

Denny stroked his beard, "Well. I do think chickens are cute."

Ellen sighed relieved, "Thank you." She gave Brook a light punch in the side to comply and then shook her hand off as she just ended up hurting herself.

"Very grateful bud." Brook added. "Now." She rubbed her hands together, "how about a tour?"

Sideswipe cocked an eyebrow.

Brook continued, "Maybe we can star-"

"What's there to see? Trash is over that side, Scrap is over this side, okay tour over." Sideswipe voiced.

Brook narrowed her eyes to being cut off, she looked at him smiling lightly, "Good. To know. Anyway." She slowly said. "You know there's allot of reusable material in here." She looked him up and down then nodded, "So er, what kind of metals are you carrying sunshine?"

"Uhh, what?" Sideswipe blurted putting hands on his chassis.

"Brook!" Ellen scolded.

She shrugged, "What? I'm just sayin' for future reference Red, just in case you're on a mission of which you may never return and no one's around bar me, I call dibs. You're metal mortal coil might come in handy for someone in the future, you never know."

Ellen face palmed, she might find bruises on her face in the morning from too many of those, "Brook, it's not very impressionable to go up to someone demanding they become an organ donor?"

"How am I demanding?!"

"You're yelling you dope!"

"I aint fucking yelling!"

"Yes you are! Denny cover Russell's ears!"

"Guys?"

"I call dibs on his shit! Same for Yellow!"

"You ain't **getting** shit!"

"Waster!"

"Guys!" Cried Bee.

"You're not having Bumblebee! Their dead go to Cybertron! Quit forcing your logic onto them!"

Brook huffed, "Fine keep his lumbering ass."

"Hey!" Bee cried again.

" **What!?** " they said unison.

"Let's not fight okay?" He gestured to the group who just stared, kicked up dirt or looked to the sky trying to mind their own.

Ellen and Brook exchanged confused glances, "We're having a topical debate here man, you can't just stop this."Brook informed.

"Maybe you should sit down Bee, leading a unit has clearly put stress on you." Ellen added.

Bee shrugged accepting the chaos, "When did I lose control here?" he said in Drifts direction.

"You **had** control?" Sideswipe added.

* * *

Later into the day, Brook was getting herself used to the place, she watched the Autobots work, she watched Fixit work. She watched the Decepticon prisoners in their stasis pods. She watched everyone. Observed everything. She somehow found herself talking to Russell as he seemed to take an interest to her in approaching her first, though the other bots didn't understand why. "So then, he got up all my face and was trippin' so I said leave your tame banter for the 3-4 year old audience you cater for, people came here for actual risk not fake choreographer shit- oh pardon my François don't repeat what I say you know that right? When you're at least 16 swear like a bitch go nuts...don't say bitch either."

"So what did he do?" Russell asked, "Did he start something? Did you two fight?"

Brook scoffed, "Nah, he's a little bitch, only takes it never gives and is always flapping his gums like a goldfish. He was salty as fuck though flashing daggers, like it meant something."

"How come you're not on TV?"

She met his eyes noting how engaged he was in this conversation, she itched her arm forgetting the immaturity of his age, "I'm live audience only, alongside others. Not for someone of your age either Russell. Broadcasted is not great, but live is definitely worse."

"I'd see that."He said lightly.

"No you don't." she said firmly but with a tinge of fear in her voice. "I better not catch you in my neck of the woods either. It's not safe you get me?"

His lip hesitated in answering, "I-I won't. Its over a hundred miles to get there I think I'll be fine. But it's just a show right?"

She looked him over with searching eyes, "How did you come across it anyway? It airs in the early hours on one of the least viewed channels, heck with everything being streamed now."

"Have you seen where we are? I was up late, wanted to find some horror movies they show after midnight, It was an accident finding it."

"Well, you need to stop watching a'right? It's not for kids to see. It's not scripted, its real." She told him. She then put a fist out in front of her, knowing what to do Russell extended his fist to meet with hers, "Only bump it if you mean it."

He bumped, "I'll stop watching."

"Good boy." She uttered relieved.

A little distance away, "I don't get it." Sideswipe said. "She's been here a couple of hours and the kids more focused then anything else. Who is she Ellen?"

Ellen lent against a crate, typing up a report. "You heard how many times I yelled her name right?" She said bluntly. "What Russell has been watching is public TV that comes on late at night. Anyone can pay for air time. Brooks a part of it, but she doesn't show face."

"Do what?" Sideswipe persisted.

"Whatever pays? Get paid, you live."

"But what does she do to get paid?" Bumblebee added in.

"Hm. I guess you could say entertainment? Bit of rough housing that kind of thing. People can get hurt, bleed, get **really** hurt **.** No one dies but-mm it's a bit of controversial subject."

Bumblebee's optics flashed understanding, "She's a fighter." He declared, slight excitement to his voice got him a round of looks as he turned his head.

Ellen stared at him intensely; the word was so vague yet so accurate in a sense, depending on the perspective. She then looked to the floor, "Yeah. I guess you could call her that." She said tiredly as though being technical would just take too much time. "But not a wrestler, that's what you saw me and the other kids watching."

"H-Ha ha, I never, er..." Bee uttered.

"We all saw you trying to hide behind a corner don't try and hide it." She replied.

"Is that really considered entertainment here?" Strongarm said.

"It used to be on Cybertron. Beating the scrap out of each other, cheering the guy that always won, great pass time." Bee said raising his fist to the sky, only to drop it immediately and wipe it on his chassis. "I uh...thought I saw an Insecticon."

"Sounds entertaining." Sideswipe put out a suspicious foot out in front; "especially if I do this!" he curled around Strongarms ankle making her fall forward onto her knees, "See? Fixit showed me that on this show he recorded. That wrestling thing you mentioned? Said It was a dirty move!" he laughed.

Strongarm got to her feet letting out a sound of frustration as she tackled him, "I looked this up somewhere too, let me practice it on your dumb helm!" They started rolling around, crashing into things and kicking up dust.

Letting a loud sigh, "Oh Primus, Sideswipe! Strongarm! Stop this fighting now!" Bee commanded.

Ellen sighed, "Again?"

"Again. Two to three times a day is the minimum. I think Strongarms trying out a new style." Bee added as he tried to separate the two.

"Yellow-feller looks a bit stressed out." Brook said standing behind Ellen.

"I told you. He's preparing for 'the great evil'." She shuddered. "How are you so quiet on your feet with a mouth like yours?"

"Did I make you poop?" she snickered, watching the scene in front of her, "Huh, poor guy." She strolled over watching the two latch on to each other like strong magnets. "Strongarm? That your name?"

She froze to the sound of her name being announced right in her audio receptors with Sideswipe struggling in her grip. "It is. You're a little too close civilian."

"What are you doing?" she asked disappointingly, "This is embarrassing. Your superiors watching, friends? Is this how you present yourself? Just another corrupt cop?"

Strongarm looked around; she felt a rush of shame over herself, as everything calmed. Ellen smiled lightly seeing Brook calm a situation. Maybe Bee will finally get a good impression of her.

"That is **not** how you get someone in a choke-hold!" She announced vigorously, she rubbed her hands together flashing a toothy grin of excitement, "Give me your hands sister let me guide you!"

"I should have known." Ellen groaned.

Bee watched Strongarm put flat palms out in front of her as Brook showed her something, "I really thought she was coming to a peaceful resolve." He said.

"Guess we're both still naive as ever." Ellen snorted embarrassed, "Instead of dispelling conflict, Brooks more like 'sort it out amongst yourselves they'll tire themselves out eventually' no matter what gets destroyed in the process."

"You knew this and you still believed she was dispelling the situation?" Bee mocked.

Ellen muttered, "She's very convincing."

Bee raised an eyebrow, "Enough to fool you."

"Sure. She's good at it, she had to be good at it." She lightly said ignoring the tone Bee used. "She's a good person. You'll see it...e-eventually...I-I hope." In saying that she watched Strongarm almost choke the life out of Sideswipe, Brook gave her a brisk thumbs up and Strongarm smiled.

"Lieutenant! Look! Brook said if I put more pressure on I can have him in power down in five seconds!" she said pleased with herself.

"In seven seconds you could turn his lights out for **good**." Brook added grinning at Sideswipe making him question his life expectancy. "Pfft. I like fucking with you people _. Seriously though Strongarm count those seconds accurately or this will be your last memory with him_."

Strongarm nodded and if Sideswipe could sweat, he'd be dripping as he tried pulling a poker face.

Bee turned his head slowly to Ellen with a disgruntled expression, Ellen awkwardly chuckled, grinning at her feet. "I-Isn't she h-hilariously dark?" She laughed.

Bee held his expression and hard stare.

* * *

Brook had been there the whole day and with no reason to leave or to go explore around the area, since Ellen didn't go anywhere she stuck to hanging around the scrap yard and like an animal in a small enclosure, she paced, she jumped on cars, she sat on the roof of the diner, when Sideswipe tried to mock her, she would come back twice as personal, when Drift criticized her, she was twice as petty. When Bee told her how they did things, she nodded, did her best but would still do the opposite. When attempting to mean well, it would come off as worse to the others, like how she found a dead bear on the road and dragged it all the way back to the yard to show it to Bumblebee, her version of 'when I was out I picked you some flowers' plus bloodied hands.

Grimlock had no issue since he could barely pick up on sarcasm, criticism and being built like a brick house, no amount of noise or destruction could phase him, the two even had a physical contest or two. Strongarm adopted some techniques from her which were more excessive means of force than what she was trained but she would only use it if there was no alternative.

2 out of 9 friendly made acquaintances was an A+++ for Brook, especially in a day.

But as the day furthered, some were getting a little frustrated with her.

"El. Listen we need to talk about your friend." Bee said.

"Has she hurt anyone?"

"Just Sideswipes pride."

"Any damages?"

"Things that were scrap anyway."

"Any unethical way of thinking or acting?"

"Nothing yet, but Ellen you saw that bear."

"Grimlock brings road kill all the time, remember the racoon? He thought it was a stuffed toy. This time it just happened to be Brook and a bear, you've heard of taxidermist right? Museums? All legal. Know what Brooks going to do with that bear? Take it back to the forest away from the roads so other predators and scavengers can live off it and live another day." She took a breather. "This is just her normal behavior. It's like when you're in a fancy restaurant and everyone at the table stares at you because you didn't pick up the right fork for shrimp!"

Bee raised an eyebrow, "That was-"

" **Me**. yeah. I hate Christmas work parties." She crossed her arms. "But you can see it from that perspective right?"

Bee tapped his foot impatiently, "Ellen, she's temperamental, she seems to topple everything that crosses her path, and she doesn't seem to think before she speaks. She has such a vulgar way of thinking it's rubbing off on a few."

"So you're saying everyone should be grouped with the same type of person?"

"Don't do that. Don't get all moody because I'm criticizing your friend." Bee teased.

"She hasn't been here for a whole day, you told me Grimlock was a prisoner bearing a Decepticon symbol I'm sure you didn't fully understand him in less than a day." She put her tablet down, "But in saying that, I also know she can be very overbearing, no pun intended. Maybe I can get her out in the city with me, try and convince her to show some restraint and self control while here. But I can't promise anything, I mean don't you think I've tried before? It's really embedded."

"Maybe if you gave me some insight? Where she lives? Does she have family?"

"I told her I wouldn't in confidence, Besides you can find even the smallest of details about someone with a quick online search." She gave a quivered smile, "Give me a moment to gather some things and we'll be out of your hair...and I wasn't moody!"

Bee shrugged, she gave his leg a whack as she passed him.

She went to sit down, packing something into a backpack as she looked over at Brook, she smiled. She was not very good at many things, but the few things she was good at, was **immense**. Like a friend or fighting. She was street smart and had a good sense of people. She was a good liar and a good lie detector, she was a certified psychiatrist too, but she never brought that up as most of Earth seemed to be one too. She was also good at spotting weaknesses in people, the environment, building structures, it was out of habit but still something she was good at. She was very self aware of how the world worked, where she lived, people talked of how better other places were. But when she saw other places it was no different, she said. "Shit with sprinkles." It made her skeptical.

One intriguing weakness or strength depending on the situation is, although she was no good at socializing having little exposure to it, she would mimic what good socializing looked like. From groups of friends, couples, family. She uses what she's observed from other people to benefit herself or others, despite having no idea of the meaning behind it, to try and at least sound like the vast majority.

In a post apocalyptic world, she would thrive, survive. But she struggled in large cities, the constant movement of people was hive like, the loud noise of vehicles in gridlock, this rat race system made her feel trapped.

Ellen sighed, she pondered to herself, hypothetically going over what she might have said to Bee, She didn't want to worsen the atmosphere of the scrap yard given what was to come.

"Ever heard of lawless land?" she started over in her head as if she were having a conversation with him.

"Full of people from all walks of life, the homeless, the addicts, the people who were once on top now with few possessions, the broken people. Any type of person you can think of that would be frowned upon in civilized society or barely given a sideways glance. Either because their terrible people or terrible things have happened to these people."

"It was just a few miles outside of where I lived, Remember? L.A? It is desolate, its treacherous it's hostile. Allot of desert for miles around it would remind you of Jasper a little."

"It's what allot refer to as 'true freedom'."

"Some things you have to realize about Brook, like me, she's been isolated from social norms but in a more extreme manner, unlike me, who had you guys to protect me, the only people she knew were full grown adults that would try to harm her or kill her, and the only kids she knew were the ones that never saw their teenage years. This was the only thing she knew, the time she met me...no amount of therapy would help, the damage was done."

"She rarely sleeps...when she does, she gets terrible night terrors, she attacks in her sleep. I've heard her sometimes, when she sleeps far away."

"You don't have to understand or try to understand. I don't know why I always seem to make friends with the broken ones, maybe its empathy, maybe I think I can fix things-I don't know, I've never really gravitated towards someone with **everything** than someone with **nothing**."

"On a re-con trip with Dad one day, they had to go into the little acre of land. I met her, when she was seven. She started throwing stones at me! Ha-Ha! Its funny now trust me, not then obviously because she nearly broke the cartilage in my nose. I had a half full pot of Ben and Jerry's that I offered her. Cookie dough's her favorite."

"Sorry I know this all sounds like some gory medieval fantasy drama, but things like these do happen, we just choose not to see them."

After realizing she had been creepily daydreaming for five minutes while thinking that through her head, She packed her bag. Standing up she walked towards Brook who was watching a large bird of prey fly above them intently. "Brook?"

"Salutations and all that good bullshit El." She greeted looking at her bag. "You heading out somewhere?"

"To the city and you're coming."

She puffed a laugh, "Am I getting too much?"

"Maybe a little. Things are getting a little tense anyway. Bee hasn't had a single clue about the reckoning for a while now. He's getting a little untrusting." She gestured with her head for her to follow, "we'll take my bike so long as you don't give me a flat tyre ya big oath."

"We'll walk." She said roughly, already getting ahead of Ellen.

" _Walk?_ " Ellen suddenly whined. "It's like a five mile hike."

Brook mimicked her obnoxiously, "A FiVe mILe HikE!? If only I didn't sit at home for hours on end dusting my resin made figures and playing my RAPG fantasy games as my muscle mass eventually disintegrated turning me lazy and dull."

"RPG."

"I ain't telling you what the A stands for."

"At least I don't have the default facial expression of a serial killer." Ellen joked attempting to shoulder shove her only to rebound off her.

"I can't help having resting bitch face a'right? Jesus." She shrugged her shoulder, "And what was that? Trying to shoulder check me? Pfft." she grinned snickering, "Seriously though I like how you try your hardest, despite the odds. Unlike me, I'd peace the fuck out."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me since you got here."

"Yeah well, there's none of your bot friends are hovering around. I can ease up on the 'role of asshole' shtick." She then shoved her a little in a playful manner, "Look how's this? You start getting tired about five steps in and I'll carry you there?"

Ellen folded her arms, "On your shoulders, I want to see the view from up there on your high horse." she smugly demanded.

Brook scoffed, "Huh, whatever." They started walking passed the entrance as the doors closed behind them.

"Where are they going? Did they get clearance to leave?" Strongarm said.

"Good riddance, she said my alt form was too pretentious and some other word I don't think I should say in front of Russ and she looks at me like I'm not even there- **let go of me already!** " Most had forgotten that Strongarm still had him pinned all this time.

"The criticism might do you good Sideswipe, teach you to maybe let it go over your head?" Bee said.

"Does everything have to be a lesson with you Bee? Get shot? It's a lesson. Fall off a cliff? It's a lesson." Sideswipe rubbed his shoulders.

* * *

The two young woman got about two miles down the road before Brook ended up carrying her the rest of the way under her arm, "Fuck me sitting in a office **has** made you unfit, you know I was joking around before right? I kind of had a little more faith in you, two miles in and you're puffing like a fat guy at a Chinese buffet."

"To be honest I just wanted to be carried." Ellen replied lazily.

Brook cackled, " **You** asshole. Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Whatever keeps **you** quiet."

"Nothing keeps me quiet."

"Then we are lost."

Brook looked off into the distance, "Let's see. Every crappy city has to have something to pull the tourists in, besides coffee shops and night clubs." Her eyes squinted, muttering 'nope' to every building she saw, until she made a 'hah' sound. "This place has a stadium how convenient, wonder what's showing right now? Tupperware show, baking convention...ooh river dance? I love river dance."

"River dance rarely shows in these parts, sorry Brook." Ellen scrunched her face, "Sounds loud. Maybe there are some competitive bakers. Either way, are you okay with-"

"I can handle it." She wavered off.

"Only checking. I don't want you freaking out over a hang nail or a gust of wind" Ellen then tried to hide her smile. "Might be a stunt show."

"Dude get out of my head." Brook muttered suddenly letting go of her grip on Ellen. "You were blessed with legs use them you fat fuck." She paced on ahead. "For real though I was getting worried when you weren't calling."

"Oh wow not the bitter type are we?" she rolled her eyes, "Come on I said I was sorry, don't guilt me you know how easy that is. I'll be up all night for the whole week worrying."

"Did you mention to yellow that I'm also a certified psychologist?"

Ellen looked suspiciously at her, "His name is Bumblebee and have you been eavesdropping?"

"You were telling them about me. Was that your best way to represent me? 'Yo Brook kicks everyone's ass but she's fine really'."

Ellen rolled her head, "Y-eah I don't re-call mentioning you kicking **anyone's** ass."

"Harsh." She nudged her, "Anymore word about, Y'know? Mecha Jesus?"

"Some."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did he descend from the heavens with shiny fucking metallic wings bearing ACDC bumper stickers?"

"Don't joke."

"Sorry. I try but, I can't do 'consoling'." She proceeded to rub her nose then wipe the lose contents onto her pants.

"I saw him, Bee saw him, he says it's true, I'm starting to believe him, especially since I have hope that Ratchet is out there. He didn't leave me Brook."

"Well I could have told you that ya silly bitch, gotta let go of that shit and accept that people just don't up and leave you, people **like** you. Besides, who the fuck would abandon this baby face?" she grabbed her cheek like it was belly flab and yanked it hard as Ellen swore her skin was being torn from her skull. "Plus you have like a, 'confusing' body type you know what I'm saying'? Like you would confuse the hell out of either sex."

"P-rreash S-htop." She garbled.

Brook let go, "Probably confuse a priest too."

"Again...please **stop**."

"Hey, d'ya reckons I'll meet this Ratchet? Fuck all the others, I'm pretty stoked to hear some infamous shit fall outta his mouth. Break me, I'm ready. Insult my already destroyed spirit, I don't need it."

Ellen laughed, "I hope you do and you'll be happy to know that on top of not liking many things, I don't think he'll be especially impressed with a feral human such as yourself."

She rubbed her hands together, "Bring on the old fucker."

At the booth Brook shoved popcorn in Ellen's face like she was trying to smash her face in, Ellen tried gripping the box. "Here."

"Popcorn?" Ellen questioned her intentions for a 'sweet gift'.

"You sound like I just gave you road kill...again, **yes** popcorn do you want diahrea sauce to go with it?"

"Stop snapping for every question I ask." She teased walking to their seats.

"If I was patient and softly spoken I'd be a boring old cun-"

"Brook." Ellen scolded.

She grinned, "Nobody swears like the British. Or is as hated."

"If you haven't noticed the company I keep is 'family friendly' for a better word. You're like, if Disney characters wielded machetes and rolled around in the entrails of their enemies."

"That **is** what Disney is like. Fucking ruthless business, have you seen those old cartoons? Of course you have because **you** showed me them, most of the fairy tale movies were based on German stories which themselves were dark and gruesome."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." She joked.

"I don't know what that fucking means." Brook replied annoyed.

They both got to the stands, it was busy but there were still plenty of seats and it was a first come first serve system as they sat at the front, well Ellen sat, Brook stood behind the railings firmly twisting her cupped hand around the metal frame. They didn't even know what they paid to see but figured it out quick enough. "So they drive animalistic machines and bash each other? The concepts pretty hype but you can tell it's staged and by the sound of the announcer this is the current storyline." Brook said. "Something about the Triceramoped cheating on Stegatruck with Brachiatractor? Juice from my anus, I **hate** love triangle stories, there lame as fuck but people still love it."

"As long as the acting good, you can still get into it right?" Ellen added putting a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Right, hype up the crowd a little, a little heckling a little bit of show boating from the current holder, and it's the perfect formula. Dude don't talk with your mouth full." Brook then felt the presence of someone sitting nearby; she glanced over and looked like she was starting to get really bad chest pains.

"Brook? What is it? You having another heart attack? I told you that your BMI is way too low."

"N-No, and even if it was I've had three already I can go for a fourth." She gestured her head to the person two people lengths away. "The. Sc-scarf." She mumbled through tight lips.

Ellen glanced over at the fluffiest softest looking scarf, shaped like a small canine, a fox maybe? All white. "Its...fake right? Just because it looks like one." Ellen falsely hoped, but she knew better.

Brook shook her head wildly. "Nope. I can see the skin, it's definitely real." She struggled.

"Brook...calm down." Ellen said slowly. A tinge of fear lingering in her voice, but not for Brook, but for the person wearing the scarf.

Brook started itching her hands, "S-Sorry I'm just a little confused." She said vindictively. "The weathers nice, it's not like it's the ice age or anything." She continued out loud. "Oh I seem to have noticed the skinned pelt of an arctic fox draped on your 'layered' neck. Was there a ten percent discount if you purchased their tiny pups for matching mittens as well? Or were they offered the mercy of a quick death?" She puffed out a passive aggressive laugh. "God I hate people! Sorry! **Most** people, I don't want to generalise here."

"Brook." Ellen repeated conflicted, as she shared her disgust.

"Do you know what kind of torment and suffering they have to go through? How they are treated like objects for their sense of fashion instead of something even practical?!" Brook raised her voice louder and uncomfortably turned her head to said person she was aiming at.

"Come on Brook, shows starting. Please don't handle it like this." Ellen patted the seat next to her.

Brook spun her head back, her face mere inches away from hers, "Can you believe that fucker?" she hissed.

"You think screaming loud enough for them to hear is going to change them as a person? You tell someone not to do something it makes them do the opposite; You have to be smart about this. It's illegal so let's just report them alright?" Ellen replied whispering.

"Pfft those city kitties? You can throw Molotov's at them and they don't do shit, they'd rather burn to death then enforce anything." She sighed. "You think certain things would stay in the past, that we live in better times but it's coming back like it's some trendy shit, people must be that fucking bored or lazy." She huffed. "After this show I'm stealing that fucking pelt and burying it."

"And lose any evidence?"

"Fuck the police." She huffed slouching into the bench as she propped her legs onto the metal frame.

Ellen seeing how oddly comfortable that looked reacted by trying to prop her legs up and failed miserably, "O-Oh right, I-I'm shorter." she puffed out an awkward laugh, "When you meet my Dad, don't let that be your opening line alright? He's a pretty firm believer in the law."

Brook snapped her head around, "When?" she said lightly making Ellen shuffle.

"You heard me." She added.

Brooks's voice lowered and looked seemingly ashamed all of a sudden, "What if...what if I, I mean he- I'm fucking garbage El." Before Ellen could argue a point a roar of cheer suddenly drowned out them out.

Most of the machines they saw looked like dinosaurs or something close anyway; this one who was the source of cheering had neither wheels or a distinct ancestry of bird look about them. Unlike the others who had visible drivers, this one's was nowhere to be seen. They started yelling and demanding for an opponent, wailing on their chest like a gorilla. "Yo, who's the loudmouth?" Brook inquired as Ellen raised an eyebrow at her. "And yes I see the irony."

"I'm guessing from the crowd that it's a er, surprise guest?" Ellen put a flat palm above her eyes to hypothetically see well.

"Nice. A love **square,** Now it feels authentic." Brook said slapping her knee.

"Hmm?"

"What?"

Ellen squinted, "I can't see any specific markings on him from here. But they are definitely not some scrap yard build or an origin of Earth."

"You think he's a...what was it? Decepticon? Seriously might as well of called yourselves 'we're the obvious pricks.'"

"Says you." Ellen hinted pulling the front of her beanie over her eyes. "There's a reason not many team up with The Punisher dude. And the skull isn't exactly friendly looking."

She straightened her beanie up in a no nonsense fashion, "You want me to get closer have a look for any symbols?"

"No wait." She grabbed her shirt before she started moving and hit a number on her phone, "Fixit? We're at the stadium- Oh-you know already? Then he is- alright, we'll observe for now."

"What did he say?"

"Well...they know and Um...His name is Groundpounder?"

" **PFFFFFT!** " Brook fell back off her seat howling. "Who the fuck names these guys?! Their god is cruel! Ha!"

"Brook this is serious. This guy was a pit fighter in Kaon."

"Okay?"

"You forgot."

"Pretty much everything after robot devil, my concentration numbed, Don't worry so much these type of guys are usually the first to die, or get so much of an ego that they eventually die. Either way."

"You've gone by the law of never underestimating an opponent, no matter how silly a name is."

"Yeah but you forgot the law that outrank all of my other laws, I'm a huge contradicting bitch that just goes with whatever suits my situation at the time. Keeps a person guessing?"

Ellen held her face in her hands defeated and exhausted, "Just pick a lane Brook! I can't keep up with you when you're doing one-twenty!"

"I hope it's not the lane where this guy pounds my ground-"

"Brook for the love of-!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was set up! I took the shot El! His names **Groundp-fftt!** " she fell back again howling.

Ellen rested her chin in her hands, "It's not that funny."

"You're just mad because you're smiling." Brook laughed.

"Your laugh is maniacal." Ellen huffed.

" **Cyber city suplex!"**

Ellen jumped nearly falling off her seat with Brook, "Who cries out their moves?! Isn't that just warning your opponent?"

"That was a suplex? It's barely half a one." Brook noted.

"He still leapt like sixty feet in the air." Ellen noted impressed.

"There's a difference between hopping and skipping doesn't matter how high you go." She bit a nail looking around the area as her eye narrowed dangerously, "Well now."

"What?"

"Check it out the big idiot has a, MANAGER." She started chewing on her nails. "Fuck managers, pieces of shit treat ya like garbage and maybe on a good day an item." If she had hackles they'd be standing tall right now. "Pfft, they are all the same, sneaky, soulless, money grubbing bastards. But hey I'm not bitter, so we going in or what?"

"W-Whoa, quit flip-flopping! Fixit has said to hang back and observe, besides our meddling might cause more harm than good."

"You take orders from him now huh?" She sat down crossing her legs, "Still not a suplex just sayin'. The atmosphere is giving me a euphoric high here how could we not interfere."

"You don't sound charming saying that." The match continued, Brook grew impatient with how slow the minutes and seconds felt. At one point he produced flames, the heat could be felt by all those at the back, then Groundpounders opponent seemed to be having trouble keeping control of their machine, they spun around so that its back was facing him, Groundpounder came charging with a satisfying grin on his face, he flipped the machine over making the person scream sounding concerned for their life, "Did you see that?! He took them out from behind with that shitty grin on his face, that's cowardly! Oi host guy you ass why are you letting this carry on! Get your medics!"

Ellen stood up looking at the damages, "can't see how bad it is from here, but could be really serious."

"No shit and this guys fine with it, I'm booing this fuckwit Boo! Boo him!"

As most cheered thinking this was still all part of the show, Brooks loud heckling cries caught Groundpounders attention as his smug expression faded into an annoyed look. "W-Who dares!" he said trying to find the culprit.

"Boo! Boo! Look this way you blind prick!" despite no body language indicating her intentions, she suddenly leapt over the barrier.

"Brook! What are you- Good grief!" she said attempting to follow after Brook but tripped and fell flat on her face below her.

"Nice entrance dude" she said genuinely, giving her an encouraging slap on the back that literally did more damage than the fall did.

"Yeah sure, I totally did that for the yucks." Ellen replied winded, "I hope those weren't my ribs..."

"So what we tag teaming this?"

Ellen's eyes wandered fast trying to think, to Groundpounder, to Brook, then the flipped over machine and noticed it leaking fuel, she shut her eyes briefly satisfied with her decision, "Brook. Keep him distracted, I'm going to get that guy out. Dodge any melee attacks he throws at you but if he starts with projectiles you get away alright? No stubbornness, no showboating, just use that mouth and reflexes of yours okay?"

Brooks lips rolled back like she was sucking on a lemon as she looked Groundpounder up and down, she didn't want to protest because that would just prove Ellen right. So she merely gave her a brisk nod in compliance.

"Okay." Ellen breathed running to the edge of the stadium to maneuver around better. Groundpounder watched the moving target.

"Oi. You dirty cheater my eyes are here." Brook said.

Groundpounders optics flared, "What did you call me?"

"Hey what are you doing you can't be down here!" the host called at Ellen.

"I re-call you can't employ someone without the correct documents and declaration forms either!" she ran to the machine, hoisting herself up into the passenger window and seeing the person inside with their knees up to their face, "Can you move?"

"Seats stuck all the way back!" They cried.

Ellen lent in grabbing the seat lever and ripping it off; she then grabbed the front of the seat and pulled it forward, "There. Can you move now?"

"Just enough."

"Alright, put your arm around me." She said helping the man out, when they both hit the floor a familiar face was running up to her, "Russell?"

He stopped, catching his breath. "We got this, Grimlocks up next."

"You shouldn't be out here, this thing can explode anytime." She said.

"I thought you might need the help?"

"...This man needs a medic." She sighed lightly. "Their stationed there, grab his other arm for me."

"I'm on it."

As they both helped the man reach the arenas entrance, another familiar face was waiting for them, "Fixit?" Ellen said noting his human disguise?

"Oh. You recognized me?" Fixit pondered, "I understand, you are able to tell the difference through experience."

"I-Sure? Is this...is this the plan?"

"Yes. Denny is our driver, Grimlock is our challenger. Don't worry; the statistics are in our favor so long as Grimlocks heeds my advice."

"Are you...sure?" Ellen said looking around, "Where are the others?"

"We'll be fine from here." Fixit assured, "You and your fiend-friend! Can go about your business. Unless you'd rather stay? I know I'd rather stay." He said with giddy glee.

"If Brook wasn't here, I would have." She said parting with a nod and went straight up to Brook who had been arguing with the show host. "We're leaving."

"Pussypounder fucking snubbed me." She complained.

"Only because he has another opponent to tend to." She said pointing at a badly modified Grimlock with Denny.

"Oh...uh...Grimlock. Right?" Brook said.

"Which means their here to take care of things." She said gripping and pulling at Brooks arm with two hands.

"B-But-But we were about to have an action scene! What was the point of this?! We came for a show and now we're just going to leave? This is bullshit! I wanted to roast his shitty name!"

"Brook, we're leaving." Ellen repeated.

She made a frustrated sound as she kicked up dirt, "Well that was kinda pointless."

"You were expecting to kick ass or something? You kept him distracted, I got that person out, the others came, we did our bit."

"I wanted at least a drunken member of the audience to come at me...I'm pretty butt hurt now."

"We can still do stuff, this is just hanging out, and a day off for me." Ellen spun around, "Seriously, this is nice."

"Huh, well alright then...still I'd really would have like to got you one of that guys fingers."

"And I would have to politely reject said gift I'm afraid, I've seen enough Cybertronian parts to build a civilisation."

"So. Now that the shows been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances, what now?

Ellen shyly smirked, "I have a place in mind."

Wherever they went, they stayed a good three hours, Brook threatened to take Ellens hands if they didn't leave soon, only because Ellen was too obsessed with something particular.

"satisfied?" Ellen said leaving the building as she rubbed her wrists.

"You were lucky there was an arcade nearby."

"I suggested it and you immediately whined." Ellen argued.

"That was **after** I rigged that claw machine." She pointed at Ellen's arm full of stuffed toys, "Your welcome by the way."

"What about those rounds of immortal martial's?"

"You mean the rounds you won?" Brook huffed.

"Don't be grumpy."

"I'm not. Those combos were cool."

"I'm okay when it comes to video games I guess." Ellen shrugged.

"Seriously though that combo? That's called a young girl who spent most of her money to learn those as she waited for her Dad to come pick her up after school, tell me I'm wrong." she smirked.

"I hate when you try and guess peoples childhoods."

"Try? Bitch I don't recall you saying 'you're wrong'." Ellen mumbled something inaudible leaving Brook fairly satisfied. "Kind of feel bad for breaking the whack a mole though."

"It looked over 20 years old, when you don't look after the vintage stuff properly this happens. Anyway, you coming back to the scrap yard? You have many chicken children now or I can book you a separate room at my hotel?" Ellen said noting how dark it was in the city now.

"Nah, might roam for a while see what this city brings out after dark." She looked up. "Huh. It's rare you have a city where you can see the whole sky of stars." She walked away.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Waving the back of her hand, but she stopped re-thinking her approach, "This shit...ended at a good time." She said, translation; I'm glad I was able to spend time with you, good health to you.

"I'll see you at the scrap yard? Tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Later into the night, she stopped at a few bars, bowling alleys, under bridges, when people were desperate on the street they attempted to rob her a few times and failed. She expected that much, _"the people aren't so desperate here as some places. Statistically I bet these people don't even exist to them."_ She pondered.

"Nice hat."

She sighed but put on a casual smile turning around to three men in their late 20's, "I'm just passing through. A'right? Medical care is getting more expensive so let's not do this."

"Boots look better. Take them off, kick em over." He looked her up and down. "You got cash, card? Throw it over as well."

She glared at them, "Now I know you didn't just suggest that you were going to take my boots? Now look I'll-"

 _*squ-elch*_

 _..._

...

Brook looked down; turns out, one of them had a Swiss blade and acting on adrenaline, stuck it into her. She looked at the knife, it was stuck in at an angle she guessed he wasn't planning on getting it stuck as he was having trouble pulling it back out and gave up half way as he kept a grip on the handle.

He looked slightly shaken to his own actions and panic rose in his stuttering voice.

"The _hell_ did you do?" one of them breathed out.

Brooks eyes widened, her breathing sped up, and even made 'gurgling' sounds as though she were choking on her own blood. This continued for a long, slow while as she raised shaky hands hovering over her wound.

What they didn't know is that Brook was just messing around with a false facade and wanted to continue this drama a little longer, just until their faces turned a little paler and the consequences stuck with them.

Suddenly, she dropped the persona, took a stride step forward impaling the knife in deeper and forced the man back like he was sliding on ice. "Try it now, it should come loose." She said calmly leaning her head in.

"The hell is wrong with you?" He hissed.

"She's numb on something." The other said.

"Another junkie? Great." The apparent 'leader' of the three noted.

With a blade in her hip, she nodded in a friendly manner to the last spoken man, "I'm sober, pretty alert actually. I have a high pain tolerance, some places are numb actually. My hip for example." She took a grab for the knife handle as he still hesitated in taking it out. "Your childish act was funny for a moment; I mean to go from a light threat straight to a knife? Your shit at this. But now if you don't mind take this **fucking** tooth pick from my side."

He yanked it hard pulling back. "T-There's something wrong with you, aren't you afraid of dying? You just got fucking stabbed."

"In the hip? Oh shit that's it for me I guess!" she scoffed, "Look you guys aren't killers...well, amateur ones anyway." She reached over plucking his knife away. "If this weren't me, it would have been someone else." She muttered to herself angrily thinking of the possible victims. "A kid. A vulnerable person. People who meant something to someone, worked hard all there life just to **scrape** by and you were ready to ruin their lives huh? Wasters." In one swoop making the man flinch she flicked off the blood on the knife. Then politely handed it back to him. "You choose to steal from those in the same boat and background as you instead of a bigger richer **fatter** fish? CEO's? Politicians?"

They looked at each other cautiously, "Its, easier to go for the slim pickings."

"Easier?" she stomped over to him placing both hands on either side of his shoulder locking him in place, "Of course it's **easier,** It's also lazier and motherfucker, do I look **easier** to you?!"

"There's three of us, you ain't shit." He stated confidently.

She cocked her head, "I just drove your knife deeper into my hip without giving two shits and you still want to play the confident ass? Look here's my offer I'm going to give to you, right now and I'm hoping you'll take it for all your sakes, just leave, with your health and a chance at tomorrow a'right? You lot should be protecting the weaker ones not dominating them."

He looked to one of his 'friends' as he did a quick nod to him.

Brook sighed. "For ass sake."

Later on into the early hours of the morning Brook continued her walk through the city, unfazed and untouched except for her knife wound that was now patched up crudely by herself which involved a lighter and the knife that caused it. "I think I'll stay out a little longer, trouble seems to gravitate in my direction might as well face it. Its better I attract it." She looked in the direction of commotion, and started musing to herself.

"It would be easier to just be an asshole but-Shit I'm not perfect, I don't wanna know anyone who claims to be. Eh, first law of being me, My friends are my family who I would do anything to keep safe in this shitstained world, second rule, Only people are fair game, keep animals out of it, third rule, trust is a gamble, fourth rule, ah fuck it. And lastly, I contradict everything, so much I can't even remember most of them." She noted a cat sitting idly looking at her. "Yeah I just talked to myself, don't fucking judge me, **you** kill for sport." She walked forward then stepped back, "For real though you're adorable cat, see ya."

* * *

 **A/N Hoo boy, did I shove a lot of stuff about her into one chapter, Apologize for the lack of Transformers and how random and out of place this chapter feels, (yay symbolism?) :P I am giving Brook her own side story right alongside Ellen but won't overshadow, one of those back and forth things, I just love the comedy duo, the straight man and eccentric Brook and Ellen have going, I think they bounce off each other well, but that's just me ^^; BUT FEAR NOT FOR THOSE WHO MAY POSSIBLY HAVE HATED THIS CHAPTER AND myself? No pitchforks please? for we are nearing the 'THING'** **you know, THAT thing. the reason you came here, the feels, grab those sleeves, the reason for all this unnecessary tension in the authors notes, the glory of! anyway on to the next chapter! :D P.S please be gentle with those reviews :3  
**


	9. Misleading Title

**Misleading Title**

 **Earlier that day,**

"You alright? You've been rubbing your arm since I met up with you." Brook asked Ellen, the two of them were in the center of the city where a food festival was taking place. Brook currently had a cruelty free roasted blue carrot on a stick in her mouth, it was surprisingly sweet.

"I don't know, it's like harry potters scar right now, it's been really sore in the past twenty four hours, it's a sharp pain on a rare occasion like it's trying to burst out of my arm, then sore again. It's not stopped since, maybe when Ratchet is found, he'd know what to do to it."

"Nothing fatal?" Brook mumbled through the carrot.

"I don't think so. If it persists I'll have to look into funding someone who can help." She pulled her sleeve down.

Brook shoved her half eaten carrot in her face, "Maybe you're lacking vitamins dude, you might be getting scurvy. Come on try it. It tastes like a cruelty free future, say no to child slave labor bud."

Ellen pushed her arm away, staying as far as she could from touching the carrot, "Um, there's more slobber than carrot dude but thanks, enjoy your bounty of Earth."

Brook shrugged, then stared at her arm, "So just throwing this out there, can I touch it?"

"You want to-what?" Ellen blinked.

"Can I? Like get a proper grab on that thing like putty or slime, get all around it like Mmmmm!"

Ellen scrunched her face, but Brook was upfront about any idea that popped into her head, "I guess sure, just don't ask in that tone or make sound effects? It's weird and quite frankly feel like I'm getting violated than anything."

"Don't worry I don't have a fucking amputee, or inanimate object or arm fetish Pfft." She stated loud enough that it seemed to disturb a few people.

" **Oh!** Brook **why?** I wasn't even thinking that." Ellen expressed disgusted, shuddering and gagging to the thought. "Let me stay in my bubble, is that so hard to ask?"

"Whatever, gimme me a touch up of that expensive arm already." She placed two grasping hands around her forearm as her eyes widened, the sensation of a steel like weight hitting her, "Shit wow, that's solid holy hell."

"It felt heavy when I first got it." Ellen added.

Brook smirked. "It's kind of gross if you think about it, the metal equivalent of flesh, skin and bone just taped up to yours?"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Uh, duh yeah it's called a transplant, very common. Nice try, you're not going to gross me out twice in a row."

"Oh shit you got me." She tapped certain parts of her forearm, "What's the capabilities of that thing? Like weight limit? Impact? Can you take it off to prank folk?"

"I only have one arm like it, so it's a couple ton about the size of an average car, if both of them were like it, that would be tripled, but the lack of coordination and balance just makes that impossible because of my size. But the force behind it, about 4000 Newton's of force."

An impressed grin grew on Brooks face, "That's **twice** as much force needed to crush a human skull." Ellen narrowed eyes at her, "I looked it up **once!** Loads of people look up that kind of stuff all the time, like how to cook quinoa, how to eat pus- a cat! Why is my poop green. Where's the best place to bury a body etc."

"I have a question, where did you end up going that night I left you? You never said." She asked suspiciously.

"Just wandered mostly, went into some bars that kind of thing."

"Did you get into a bar fight or something?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ellen pointed to a red mark showing through Brooks top and the top start of her pants. It was small put noticeable like an old wine spill, "Ah shit it opened up. I shouldn't have jumped that fence. It's been a week I thought it would have healed over already" Brook grumbled.

"Opened up?" Ellen squeaked.

"Yeah this dude straight up stabbed me in the hip, there's already some nerve damage there so no biggy." She poked her hip, "Can't feel shit."

"What happened? Let me see." She started pawing at her cloths as Brook put a hand up to block her.

"No. It's fine." Brook persisted.

Ellen hopelessly tried pulling Brooks hand down, her face smooshed up against her palm, "You **need** to get to a hospital so they can patch it up prope-"

"No hospitals!" she snapped, grabbing Ellen by the scruff of her collar. Brook exhaled, containing herself. "I know you panic when you worry but I'm fine. I don't do doctors and nurses touching and prodding me with needles. I've survived worse."

Ellen exhaled frustrated, "Will you at least let me have a look?"

Brook gave a hesitated nod lifting her shirt half way.

"Er, Brook?" Ellen said gesturing how she had lifted her two feet off the ground.

"Oh **fuck!** Sorry El!" She put her down gently, patting her down like a random security check at an airport, she dusted her off, straightened her cloths, checked the back of her neck and then checked the rest of her with utmost accuracy.

"You don't need to check me over; you wouldn't hurt me, not even by accident." Ellen calmly reminded.

"You put **way** too much faith in me El. Like leaving a cat in the baby's room; I wouldn't risk it." Brook grit her teeth, "The fuck is wrong with me?"

"I don't do faith. I do trust, is that better?"

Brook averted her eyes, "I just. I mean I lose my temper so easily. People think I'm going to hurt them or something, I'm just yelling." She argued solemnly. "Or flipping a table."

Ellen stared at her with sympathy, "Let me check that wound." She said firmly.

"Oh. Right." She weakly responded, rolling her shirt up again, "All this drama o- **FUCK ME** YOUR HANDS ARE COLD! YOU ICY BITCH!"

"Hmm." She mumbled looking it over, "You are good at this. Almost looks passable."

"Told you." Brook mumbled.

"But a cut this deep doesn't just heal up in a week Brook. You should really see a doctor, but if your minds made up, can I at least get a clean patch on there?"

"Sure."

She starting digging into her bag. "Never had to use this until now, Ratchets first aid kit came in handy after all. Don't **worry** it's still in date."

"Ooh. Symbolic Pfft." Brook humored.

Ellen raised the first aid kit into the air, "Ba-ba-ba-BA!" she sung.

"The fuck are you doing?" Brook demanded on the defensive.

"You know? When you find items in games?" Ellen excitably said. Her face dropped when Brooks face didn't budge."Just, keep still." Ellen got to work.

"So uh, this Ratchets a doctor too right?"

"Mm-hmm. He likes the odd science thing now and then too."

"Hmm."

"What happened to that man, Brook?"

"There were three men, actually El. Let's get the facts right."

"Were?!"

"Don't be dramatic I just put their lights out, I choked them, so no head concussions I was even nice enough to prop them up against a wall out of sight so no one else mugged them either." She rubbed her hands, "Not that they had anything worth taking."

"You-"

"Of **course** I checked, it's like survival 101, its resources. **Again.** I was nice enough to come to the conclusion that their stuff was too shit that I left it alone."

"Hmph, nice enough." Ellen snorted. "Choking someone out."

"Um hello? They stabbed me El, what if this wasn't me? If I showed up with a **tank** stapled to my **asshole** , you'd still be like 'D-uh, Brook why'd you take their tank? W-ah.'"

"I know and I'm glad you're okay. It's just really odd for me hearing it said so casually and you have a slight advantage to an average man. Did you call the police?"

Brook flapped a hand to what sounded like a ridiculous question, " **No** I didn't call the police, the most they'd get is a night in a cell and then let off, and it would be a **waste** of **time**."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do. Plus I used the knife to seal my wound. So let's hope I haven't contracted any fatal virus' Pfft."

"So you cauterized the wound. With three men, with the mentally of believing stabbing bystanders is okay **and** running free?"

"Not without their stabby stabs." Brook said bluntly. "Even if they wanted redemption, where would they get support from? Our already hugely in debt country? A huge ass waiting list to see someone to tell you to go onto **another** huge ass waiting list, only to be told you're not a priority and being homeless and starving is perfectly fine? No matter what I did, those men are stuck in a hole that they can't climb out of."

Ellen looked at her feet, "I...don't think I have an answer for that. It's frustrating, everything sucks right now."

"Sucks the dark ooze of an anus is how much it sucks. The solutions simple, but because of time and whoa-!" the ground shook, then stopped seconds later. "An earthquake?"

"There hasn't been an earthquake here for eleven years." Ellen pointed out.

"You looked up this place? God you're so consistently nerdy." her expression tensed up. "So then, what the fuck? Does the air feel eerier after that?"

"I suddenly feel a little anxious yeah." Ellen shuddered.

Brook pulled a face, "Dude, you're always anxious."

"Oh yeah..." The pressure in the air felt heavier, muggier, Ellen looked above, and she thought she saw a plane or something similar, she looked at Brook.

"I saw it too. It headed west." She said.

"Could be a Bot, could be a Con, let's follow them, back to the parking lot." She slowly tried to find an opening through the large crowd, "Seriously though don't bust my tires, they take it out of my pay."

Brook shook her head, "It's sad how much of a tool you've become El. By the way try seeing if the machine accepts the ticket, I know how to rig those things."

Ellen rested her forehead on her bike. "Don't tell me how you found out, **please** no."

Brook shrugged, "What? Online videos how else? Sicko."

* * *

Among the sea of a sudden congestion build up, Brook was reading a stolen magazine she snatched past the open window of a truck, to entertain herself from being frozen still in their current spot. She winced now and then to the sound of Ellen tapping her fingernails against her accelerator.

"El, your tapping is Chinese water torture dude, think you can turn it down a notch or even better not do it at all?"

"I thought you hated passive aggressive people?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Remember the rules of Brook."

"Urgh...right, contradictive. What am I supposed to do? You have your hundred pound feet propped against my back **and** reading, meanwhile I'm driving so you know what? I can tap as much as **I** like!"

"Christ El! Chill!"

"Me chill?!" she grabbed her magazine and tossed it. " **There!** Now we have equally nothing." She huffed folding her arms and slumping.

"Wow. Littering. I thought you were better than this." Brook tutted shaking her head, "Do you know how long until that decomposes? Shit I'm shaming you, Shame."

Ellen sighed, "Can't get past the traffic or crowds of people." She squinted her eyes, "hold on everyone and everything's stopped, no movement at all, not even a panic. What are these people doing?"

Brook snorted, "The people here are pretty **dense** , from busted trailers, dinosaurs in the woods, robots running about everywhere and there all just like 'whatever it's just bears?' Dude, no joke I carried a refrigerator on my back, **no one** bat an eyelid. Maybe it's their water? I bet it's nuclear, this city is radioactive, and that's what happens when you make everything electric."

Ellen ignored Brooks ramblings as she looked on ahead, "Hm, I recognize that Hawaiian shirt." She got off her bike leaving Brook as the anchor.

"Oh no that's fine just leave me." Brook complained.

"Park it up for me? Thanks." Ellen called back.

Brook pulled a face, got up, picked the bike up with ease, propped it up against the bridge railings and proceeded to follow after Ellen. With good timing as Ellen had tripped into the crowd from a hard shove, with a high risk of being trampled on, Brook brushed people out of the way with some colourful choice of words as Ellen felt two hands under her arms pull her up.

Brook pat her down, put her arms on either side her shoulder and acted as a wind breaker, "How embarrassing." Ellen blushed harshly.

"I know right? These people could have killed you, **idiots!** Fuck your shitty expensive nuclear water!"

"No I meant m-thanks Brook." She sighed.

"I got you little buddy." She grinned.

"Death by my own kind, can you imagine?"

"It would be kind of tragically funny, Ooh art project idea."

"You mind being my cattle catcher?" Ellen asked.

She gave a brisk nod and took point as people avoided her like a sweeping plaque, especially how she purposely started snarling at people, "Alright one side, move along, **Don't touch her!** checks in the mail, don't touch me I'll murder your children!"

"Brook!"

"What? Don't worry I'll leave their pets alone ha! It's a joke! Hello? Is this thing on?" she tapped an invisible microphone.

They ran up to Denny and Russell, confirming Ellen's thoughts, they were both on the bridge, "Denny, are you evacuating these people?"

"Ellen? Yes, trying. But this guy keeps trying to pitch a movie." Denny pointed to said man of the law, Russell's face was in pain. "I don't know how to save him."

Ellen quietly said to Brook, "The plot must be terrible, poor kid. He looks exactly like me when I saw Patrick Stewart's name on the Emoji Movie poster."

"Shit, I remember that time. Don't think about it, it's better that way." She replied back looking at the man. "I'm tellin' you man, it's the water for sure."

"Help me." Russell mouthed.

Brook tongue clicked, "I hate seeing kids suffer, Listen up I got an idea; it's going to be hil-arious." She started rubbing her hands together menacingly.

"How?" Brook ignored her, "Brook? Don't do something erratic. Brook don't you ignore me I asked you a question."

"You want this crowd moving or not?" she climbed onto a car much to the annoyance of the owner and unzipped her jacket she held it open, "Alright everyone I'm packing C4 you don't have to stop partying but you can't stay here! I mean something something, blood I guess! Your souls are mine! I love Mortal Kombat!"

Everyone screamed and ran in panic, "This isn't moving the crowd this is an opening on black Friday!" Ellen cried. "A scare?!" she yelled to Brook.

"No worries, this is just bag of washing up powder, disguised as cocaine." She reassured?

"I can't even describe the amount of embarrassment I'm feeling right now! Scares like these are punishable! Not to mention its disgusting behavior to panic these poor people! Russell! Help me divert the traffic, Denny calm the people. Brook get off the roof you barbarian and go stand in a corner!"

"Ellen! Y-"

Ellen went on tippy toes to get close to her face and hissed quietly, "Y-ep! Ep-ep! I am **not** talking to you for half an hour, you lunatic! Over there! Over there, right now!"

The corner of her top lip twitched in confused disgust. "What the **h-ell** was that sound? Whatever fine I'll watch the sparks fly butt lord." She looked over at the statue, "All I see is a blob of colour moving at spastic speeds. Some evil looking asshole, nothing's happening...nothing's happening Ooh! Grimlock! My bro Grim over here! Okay there's another evil looking asshole, some huge **fat** blue and red guy. Some buggy looking thing, probably an evil assho-oh! Look at that! El look at this cool shit your missing! **Oh** shits blowing up! There's a lot of glowing stuff going now! You are going to regret not seeing all this Ellen!"

* * *

A little while later,

"The city is **finally** cleared." Russell said dusting his hands. "That guys plot was weak."

Ellen, with hands on her hips and an impatient foot tapping. "And emergency services are on the way...as well as our **military** forces and the **FBI** thanks to Brooks **announcements of terrorism**!"

"Sometimes heroes have to play the role of villain to save the majority." Brook argued proudly. "You're **welcome."**

"That makes **no** sense!" Ellen tried the comm link rolling her eyes, "I can't get contact from anyone. What happened over there? Are they all okay?" she said in Brooks direction.

"Probably? Maybe? Eh? Either way you suck at your job El. A-nd you missed the whole thing. Like everything, there was this purple ball, then a blue ball Pfft blue ball from the sky. A portal, all that sci-fi shit."

"No shut up, spoilers!" Ellen protested, hands over ears. "I'll just ask Bee for details later. You're terrible at telling stories."

Russell thumbed a finger over his shoulder, "Me and Dad will warn Bee and the others about the cleanup crew coming."

"I'll make face." Ellen nodded, then shoved Brook. "Meet me outside the city you big idiot!"

"Off I go Pfft." Brook ever so slowly wandered off in the opposite direction.

Ellen face palmed. "She makes more work for me." She turned to Denny, "You got this? I can come with?"

He gave a thumbs up, "We're good. We'll see you back home."

Ellen sighed as she saw sirens approach, "Okay big smiles now." She looked over her shoulder as she saw an empty smoking island. "It sucks being a responsible adult. I missed the great evil! The triumph! The lack of tension afterward!"

* * *

Ellen gave a handover to the clean up crew, brushed her shoulders off, brushed her fingers through her hair, then hopped onto her bike to meet up with Brook, when she did, "Boo!" she cried from behind a tree.

"Were you waiting here all this time?"

"God damn you El, you were supposed to shit yourself!" Brook pounced on her shoulders, making the bike almost fall.

Ellen tried swatting her away, "I'm aware that you're around now, so I'm in a cat like ready state." She got off, "Here take my bike will you?"

"Mad at me are you? I'm on parking duty **twice** today."

"Of course I'm mad! What goes through your head sometimes?"

"Nothing yet, usually unwanted things, do I piss now or later? Does this contain almonds? Stuff like that, why do you ask?" She grinned.

Ellen groaned, "And why do you have washing powder and passing it off as an illegal substance?"

"Um...reasons." Ellen gave a swift wack to the front of her jacket making the bags of washing powder explode in Brooks face. "Are you, fucking serious?" she coughed.

"Luckily no one was hurt. Wish you would have used a different method. As in **anything** else, **literally** anything."

Brook tutted, "Stupid, scared people are like sheep, if they don't move you have to force them to move or they either drag you down with them or they all die because they froze. Like how you fell into that crowd."

"Don't call those people sheep. Not everyone can keep their cool, there are always other options."

Brook stopped dead in her tracks, "Don't talk to me about **options**."

"I didn't-"

"You know where I came from; you know the things I and others had to do to survive." Brook warned.

"I didn't mean **your** situation; you know I wouldn't make a personal attack, but I'm sorry if you though that way, It's upsetting you would even think that."

Brook ran two hands of fingers through her hair, her beanie slipping off as she continued, "Forget about it. I fucked up **yet** again; still so sure about me, not accidentally hurting you? I have to try harder."

Ellen nodded, "If you just stepped back to think about it. Trying to discipline yourself takes years. There's also another reason but you get **touchy** about it; reaching for help, medication. Just to name a few" She nudged her.

"Who you nudging?" Brook teased.

"You're so, emotional." She teased back.

Brook swung an arm, wrapping it around Ellen's neck as she lifted her off the ground and proceeded to give her a noogie that could make a fire. "Sorry! We're not getting a divorce are we?!"

Ellen gagged while trying to breathe from the feeling of being strangled by a Burmese python, "Pardon the immaturity but, Ew gross, and put me down you bloody Spartan!" She dropped to the floor. Her hair was scruffy, he cloths out of shape as she tidied herself up, muttering something about whiplash and a grizzly bear. "You know. That blast looked so familiar, probably because it was a portal in the sky, I can name every movie or series that had that tired cliché in."

"I don't doubt that. First the light, then the fake earthquake, then we saw some huge fucker fly past the bridge, the sky looked all freaky and then a portal and lightning and shit, it's popping off today."

"I think it's safe to say that the others are probably back now."

"Well with your three hour unedited, uncut monologue to government jobbers. I'd say they got 'back' twelve times over."

"You're such an ass."

"A **huge** ass."

She chuckled, "Don't say that like you won or some-"

"I mean it's like what, 40-33 on our score record, I'm way ahead of yo-What's up El? Timmy down the well?" Brook waved a hand in her face, "Asshole I'm talking to you. Shitface? You're not having one of those instant death heart attacks are ya?"

They reached the top of the hill that overlooked the scrap yard, suddenly like time had frozen her, Ellen was still.

"w-who is that?" she said pretending to be confused so not to ask the real question she had in her head, the colors, the build, the height, those two distinct audio receptors that stood up either side his helm.

Her eyes fixated, she put a hand behind her, trying to find some kind of thing to sit on but to no avail she just found herself sitting down hard on the grass. Her chest tightening, her breathing erratic, her breathing was raspy and gasping. But she quickly got it under control and merely fixated her gaze.

"El? Ellen?!" Brook said staring at her frozen, trance like face. Suddenly, she shot up and started to walk forward, her movement was sluggish as though walking was a new thing to her, she dared not speak, or think too much into it, she felt like crying, she felt angry. She didn't know **what** primary emotion to feel.

Brook merely watched where her gaze fell and put two and two together, that she was seeing something highly disturbing, she didn't want to disturb her so she merely followed and observed.

"Has. The air always been this thin?" she said flatly.

"Airs fine El." Brook replied, hovering a hand by her arm.

"Huh. Weird."

Brook circled her thinking she was going to collapse at any moment, "You hallucinating? I told you not to touch those brownies, they weren't pistachio flavored! "

"Sure you can have ten bucks." Ellen rambled robotically, pressing the '10' dollar bill into Brooks face.

"No I wasn't sayi-! **Ooh!** It's **Ben!** " Brook awed holding it up to the sky, then without hesitation shoved the hundred dollar bill under her beanie.

* * *

Meanwhile about two hundred meters away, two bots exchanged in conversation,

"Ellen? Then, she received my message?" this particular bot looked around eagerly, "Is she among us? If not, where?" he persisted.

"About that, she...well." came the voice of Bumblebee.

The first speaking bot, Optimus Prime, turned concerned, "Has something happened? Is she alright?"

"O-Oh no, she's okay." Replied Bee.

He placed a hand on his chest, "Thank the Primes."

"It's just; I think she's not sure if she wants to see you."

He slowly bowed his head, coming to a conclusion immediately, "I understand. The idea of one returning from the grasp of death all of a sudden after several years puts strain on a human mind on existential ideas. It would also appear as an insult."

"An insult? What do you mean?"

"It took many years for Ellen to come to terms with her parents demise, humans do not come back. Cybertronians were not supposed to return from the Allspark once journeyed there. I came back. For the first few years, she always hung on to hope that her parents would return. She hoped that everyone was wrong, that there was another option. She finally accepted the one result, it was her only choice. Bumblebee. I came back."

"I see your point." Bee said. "We don't know for sure, her reaction could be the complete opposite."

"I hope you are right." Optimus looked around again, "Although I must admit, unlike her, I find myself rather impatient in seeing her."

"She's fine Optimus." Bee smiled.

His optics brightened in realization, "That's right; I have no doubt as you have been here with her." He then approached dangerously close, leaning his face in, "Tell me, is she receiving adequate levels of nutrition?"

Bee blinked, "U-Uh, I believe she's eating well yes?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Her health? From her hereditary medical history she is prone to certain conditions."

"She's mentioned nothing note worthy." Bee shakily reassured.

"Is that not out of habit?"

Bee twitched a smile, "Optimus, I'm sure eventually she will show herself. Right now I believe my team deserve recuperation, we all do."

He looked around again, noting his exhausted team, noting his own well being as well, "Agreed."

* * *

Optimus was looking around the scrap yard, merely glancing at nothing in particular. He wondered about Cybertron, he wondered about old friends, he wondered about family and what he would do now, as Bumblebees equal.

Everything felt as it was before, but it was hard to tell only being on Earth.

He noted a small area that looked like someone had set up camp, the signs were very recent, he walked over to it, an unfolded chair and an unfolded table. Paper weights, game console, laptop, rucksack. He cocked an eyebrow curiously at the rucksack, it was old. In human terms. It's stitching barely holding together, old pins, and old pen drawings. He picked it up between two pinched fingers and carefully looked it over, _"I know this bag."_ He thought curiously.

The bag that was first bought before Ellen went to middle school; he had picked it out himself when browsing many of the human online shopping sites, since he was limited outside the base. He had no idea how to choose because he had a different mindset from the average human, he had to observe, but most choices were influenced by society, or personal choice. Every choice he made no matter how simple had to be thought carefully about. Even as simple as a school bag.

He went with something practical, thinking as himself, but was also impractical thinking as a human. It was a bit on the big size for her at the time, but you could pack two households worth of stuff in it it was that big. It had many pockets, inbuilt supplies, weather resistant as well as environmentally resistant. Came with international emergency numbers and tiny hazard lights.

The impractical side was that it had, impossibly made cup holders, gadget holders, motion activated streamers, glitter dispenser. Cheese grater, a small rodent med kit. A tiny fish oxygen tank and shined all colours like a newly hot waxed car to the point it was deemed distracting for school children and drivers.

 **She loved it.** It surprised him actually.

But seeing it now shows how she continues to cherish it and how it's survived this long.

He remembered when she put it on and fell flat on her face, "Am I going to war?" was her response, but spoken seriously and slightly worried.

"No." He responded lightly. "But it will endure."

"You're kicking me out?! I don't even have my social security number!"

Bringing himself back to the present he found himself chuckling a little. She kept it for this long. He set the bag down stood up and felt a presence, then saw an outlined figure in the corner of his optics. He turned to face them, he thought he might as well make formalities with Denny and Russell.

She stood there.

He hadn't noticed she had been standing there, or for how long, even mistaking the identity, which was odd to him.

She bore no expression, like she was watching the clouds above her head. It was deadly silent. She kept thinking that she couldn't let up, she **can't** let up. Why should she express this feeling of weightlessness, this joy, happiness, relief? A gag in her throat that made her want to throw up, the pain in her chest, When it could so easily be taken away again and again. Like some kind of purgatory, She knew this wasn't his fault not really but she didn't know where else to direct her frustrating. No, she won't get hurt again. No matter what Ratchet said or the time she's spent with the others.

The same thing keeps happening.

Optimus smiled very fondly, he found his foot accidentally moving forward on its own of which he had to contain.

Ellen frowned; there was something different in his smile, subtle. But it was there, like a sense of inner peace, was it because the war was over that he could finally relax?

His smile slowly faded to her expression, he knew the reason but didn't know how to remedy all this and could only say what he felt, "Ellen, I am-"

She heard his voice, clear as anything, it hit her like a gust of wind. Everything else was silent, no birds, no breeze, no sound of the others in the background, just his voice as he continued with what he had to say, Ellen didn't know what he was saying, it was Earth tongue but it was just his voice she was focused on, making it seem like some kind of different language.

That was all she had to hear as her expression melted, she placed cupped hands over her mouth as her breathing rose, her nose sniffled and a quivering lip fazing in and out of a wide smile, so wide it hurt the muscles surrounding her jaw. She started shaking with disbelief. Like a sudden jolt of electricity, she finally forced herself to move, tripping over her own feet that led to a jog, then a run.

Optimus sharply knelt down noting her wobbly footing, she ran so fast he wasn't sure if she could stop herself, she leapt into him like a long jump, digging her nails into the arms that caught her. Her breathing become even shorter almost hyperventilating, as the situation hit her.

Being held by familiar metal arms that carried a radiating heat of a warm blooded creature, with twitching gentle digits that always took care in how to carry her. She looked up into bright royal blue optics as hypnotic and captivating as a black and white spiral. She took a long, deep inhale. And released it all out as a glass shattering wail that was heard in all directions.

Bumblebee was caught off guard, falling onto the ground in panic as he heard her scream, "Primus no!" he cried running off to find her with his Decepticon hunter in hand. "Autobots! Rally to my position!"

Strongarm, Sideswipe, Windblade, Drift, Grimlock, Fixit, Denny, Russell all threw up their arms in panic as they all ran to the same place, spouting off theories of Megatronus coming back, or Steeljaw, or Unicron or something **worse.**

All froze to what they encountered, most looked horrified. Optimus had his arms around her, she was pressed up against the top of his chassis, her hands were hanging tightly onto the collar of his neck, so tightly her finger tips had rub burns that started looking sore and red. Optimus bowed his head forward, his helm lightly touching the top of her head. The others could hear him speaking something quietly to her.

But from their perspective, except for Bee and Brook (Who peered out from behind a beat up old car, purposely distancing herself) was having a different opinion altogether. The others arrived at the conclusion that this looked hostile, threatening and Ellen was possibly already beyond saving.

Sideswipe pointed a finger, "The old bots gone insane! He's crushing her like ripe human fruit!"

"Optimus no! Don't eat her she's not fruit! We don't even **eat** fruit!" Grimlock added.

Bee watched their stances as he put himself in front of them spreading out his arms to stop a stampede. "She's fine. There's no danger here. Back to your positions, all of you."

"But sir!" Strongarm protested the obvious problem.

"Right now, I mean it, this is not our business." He continued.

"Wow, harsh." Sideswipe said. "You just let the old timer murder humans? Blind loyalty at its finest."

Bumblebees optic twitched, " **No one's** murdering anyone!"

* * *

After what felt like the longest half hour, Ellen's eyes were sore and red, she kept her head low. She breathed deep, all her energy was drained. She felt the numbness in her back and toes. She relied on him to keep her from falling. She finally lifted her head looking him over, then struggling to lift a hand to his face and retracting fast to the slightest touch, " **This** is real... **your** real." With a passing thought of déjà vu, she lifted a hand again stroking, poking and knocking on parts of his face. If something was graspable she would pull and shake on it like a toddler grabbing hair.

"I think we can establish that, that is indeed my face plates." He lightly replied, unlike Ellen he was in an exceedingly pleasant mood to polarize her wary and grim one as though they had swapped defaults moods for the day. She pulled a hand back as he placed the tip of his finger on her cheek and pressed it ever so slightly making her face 'smoosh'. "But unlike mine yours is as endearing as ever."

"G-Good g-grief." She uttered embarrassed, turning red in the face. He smiled, starting to kneel to put her down. She slightly stumbled on her feet, "I'm okay. I think I cried my lunch away." She said holding a hand to her head. "W-What happened? You're just... **here** now. I...It's like my brain can't process this."

Bumblebee, with folded arms, looked over his shoulder often, distracted from trying to focus on his team to what was going on behind mount scrap metal. His attention diverted to Brook suddenly as she seemed to be heading towards the gate. "You're leaving?"

She sighed, hoping it would be a silent departure, "I'm going to wander the city again...I'll be back whenever."

"You're not going to say bye to Ellen?"

"Why would I? I said I'd be back, are you always this needy? She has her old man, I'd just add to her worries." She pondered, "That wailing she did, shook me a little, poor thing."

"Poor thing?"

"Yeah. Poor thing, you hard of hearing? I try to distract her, be it to annoy, anger, make her smile, because when she's not doing anything she thinks, she thinks on things too much and ends up lowering her mood because unlike me who screams and yells and just says the first to pop into my head, El has more restraint. Which is unhealthy. And like now it just all came out at once." She looked up at him, "This, Optimus. She **really** loves this guy, Dude. Why the fuck did he leave her? I-I mean I know why but-shit!" she scoffed, "Ah fuckit. My hormone levels must be out of whack, stupid female shit."

Bee optics softened. "We all wish that we can take away others burdens, it just doesn't work that way."

"Again. Stupid female shit, I saw a guy fall over the other day and instead of laughing my ass off as usual I started balling my eyes, all so it stops me from eating my own kids, **thank you** evolution." she huffed.

Bee smiled at her trying to divert the subject, "Listen, I'm sorry for being so untrusting- I mean with all the stuff going on-the pressure of measuring up-sorry. Please stay."

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm coming back regardless Pfft. I'm just going out for a while." She waved at him turning towards the exit.

"Oh right...you already said that didn't you?" he chuckled nervously. "Uh stay, safe?"

Strongarm approached from behind with other team members and wasted no time with the questions. "So, you said that you had a human partner? Like Arcee and Bulkhead. Optimus too?"

"Her guardian? Yes. And like what Denny is to Russell." Bee explained.

"Annoying!" Grimlock answered cheerfully.

Strongarm arrived to a quick conclusion, "Wait, how is that possible? She's human."

"Then how-?" Sideswipe scratched his head.

"Adopted! Primus have mercy adopted!" Bee shuddered trying to erase a mental image.

Sideswipe sneered at him, "What's with you? I was trying to say, how is she so scruffy looking? You'd think she'd have some connections."

"Look, just try to keep that in mind when he gave life back to Cybertron. When we said our farewells." He looked at Strongarm "Remember when I said the four kids were with us when Megatron reappeared? Well Ellen actually lived with us way before those events, we all looked after her. Optimus raised her, here she is now."

"Huh...why didn't you and the others mention that on Cybertron?" Strongarm questioned.

Bee's expression lowered, "Keeping the children nameless and their location hidden was hard enough, not to mention hard. I miss my own charge; I wonder everyday what Rafs doing now, if he's doing well? But to mention Ellen? She would be terrorised, Cybertron as far as its people knew, Optimus was dead. So to those who believe Optimus was at fault during the War?"

"So, to wound his charge would be like wounding Optimus Prime himself." Strongarm said.

"That's the logic of those seeking their form of justice or revenge for Cybertron." He sighed, "There was another reason."

"Another?"

"There were certain things, after we were forced to leave Cybertron, like logs, information, artefacts that Optimus had locked away and could only be opened with his genetic signature."

"I thought you said she was adopted!" Sideswipe interrupted.

"If you let me finish!" he sighed. "Years ago, in human years anyway, Starscream had located Ellen, he fired upon the building she was occupying, thankfully she was alive but lost an arm, as a way of giving her an advantage, in case she was in a situation like that again and would need to get herself out, Optimus had tiny fragments of metal removed from his arm, melted down and reformed into a working arm for Ellen."

"Nice. I feel sorry for any city nearby." Sideswipe scoffed.

"You would think that, the complete opposite actually, Optimus never let her stay **anywhere** overnight **ever** again. Or certain times of the day, hourly slots, even places to go. It was mostly our base."

"Wow, I almost feel bad for her." Sideswipe said. "Limited to where you could go? It would drive me crazy, no wonder she's such a drag. So, what's your point Bee?"

"Urgh...she's a **literal** key to all of Optimus secret scrap okay?! If our high council got a hold of her, they could use those items as evidence, both for and against depending on what angle they chose. Do you have to downplay everything I do and say Sideswipe? How about next time you tell a story, I'll have an attitude too? You young bots are so 'whatever' about everything, when **I** was a scout, every choice meant a huge risk!"

Sideswipe froze, "Touch-y." He whispered to Grimlock. "I can't tell who's supposed to be the ancient bot here."

Bee stopped, "I'm not that old!...am I?"

"Of course lieutenant, you're the definition of mature." Strongarm praised.

"I think Bees going through what humans call a 'mid-cycle crisis'." Sideswipe said.

"The War ended six years ago!" Bee yelled.

* * *

A couple hours past before Ellen and Optimus moved as much as an inch from their position, "You have only managed five words at a time." Optimus humored.

She brought her hands up, "Look at my hands I'm shaking like a leaf, My head has a throbbing headache too."

"Perhaps you should sit-" Optimus suddenly staggered slightly groaning.

"Dad?!" Ellen announced in a panic, looking him over for any leaks.

"I'm fine. I am alright Ellen." He brushed himself off as Ellen went slightly red. "I recently underwent a recent upgrade from the-" He looked her over, "What's that identification card?"

She plucked it off her top collar, "This? Oh right. I er, I have a job."

"You have a job?" Optimus repeated a rising pitch in his voice suggested a hidden excitement.

Ellen's sparkled exaggerated animated eyes to his nod of approval, "I do! I have a job!"

He nodded, "I could not be more pleased with your contribution to your society and hopefully financial stability...you did finish higher learning?"

"I did." She nodded to his commanding tone.

"What of further education? College?"

She nodded again, "I graduated, they had this big old buffet, music, friends and family were taking pictures in big groups together and I, well I was alone because I didn't have time to socialize with how serious I took my studies and my friends from school went to different colleges and I mean...w-well you would have appreciated the atmosphere and the event was very well organized." She grinned widely, the edge of her lips twitching as she struggled to keep it.

His expression fell slightly, "Much has changed, though some things remain the same. I would have very much wished to have been there, Ratchet too if he was not so obviously otherwise engaged, As you did not mention him being present."

Ellen chuckled nervously, "Heh-heh y-eah about him, we have a few things to share at least." She smiled. Then she wiped a hand over her face, her fatigue, sadness, struggles all present in her expression.

He knelt, cupping his around her entire arm, "it is frustrating...isn't it?"

Ellen put her hand on his, "Y-Yes. You feel softer than before...Hey, you're not fat anymore. Well, almost. What happened to Optimus Prime-Ribs? Sorry I mean Optimus 2.0? Ha-ha, remember Miko? I-Is no one going to mention them? Just me?"

"You are just as complimentary as before. You are also looking well." He then frowned. "If not a little drained, have you been gaining significant rest?"

Ellen blushed a little, "Dad please. The others are over there I've been trying to establish boundaries." She gritted her teeth.

He blatantly ignored her as he knelt down placing and poking an index finger, on the forehead, shoulder and stomach, "Is this not **too** much muscle mass for a human female to posses?"

"It's perfectly healthy y-es." She clicked her fingers, "Speaking of muscle-!"

"And?" He added, giving her a regimented look.

She sighed, "My BMI is on point, I had a fitness test just a couple of weeks ago, I have had a routine physical too. My blood levels and pressure are healthy, my nutrition is slightly questionable in the high fat and sugar contents, I could develop cataracts in my eighties, I still have a problem with skin conditions but that's improving, I'm taking medication for stress, I'm seeing my Councillor once a month, I have a blister on my right toe and a non cancerous freckle on my lower neck."

Optimus nodded satisfied with her medical history.

Sideswipe lent his head closer to Strongarm, "I don't speak 'golden age' but is the old bot lecturing her? The scrap was that? A report? The entire history of Cybertron?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sideswipe, he's clearly only- mmm. What are they doing lieutenant? And what's a blister?"

"Uh, well." Bee fumbled on his words.

"Hey how about-" Ellen continued.

"What is this?" Optimus took a sudden grab for her weapon that stuck to her back.

Ellen dumbfounded that he took it like she shouldn't have it, "U-Uh well-Weaponry."

"You are armed?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Yes? A precaution when I'm out on the job. It's not exactly an approved weapon, but I had a recommendation to-"

"It's Cybertronian." He interrupted, "though the metals are of Earth." He pondered. "Ratchet?"

"Mm-hmm."

He smiled lightly. "That reminds me, how is my old friend?"

She made a choking sound, "Well I-Uh-He-See the thing is...Dad. The last time I saw him, okay I guess? But that was a few years ago, Bee told me he's possibly missing."

"Missing? When?"

"Shortly after I started college. But Bee reassured me that he's more than likely doing okay, it's just a matter of finding him."

"Of that I have no doubt. Ratchet, missing? Its unheard of." He nodded solemnly understanding, "Then, you were left alone?"

She scratched her arm, "I did okay."

"Truly?"

"..."

"I can handle it." He said lightly."You do not need to consider my feelings." She lowered her head, he lifted it again with a finger, "Ellen, It is me. You can confide in me."

"I had made friends and of course I had old friends, couple of Autobots I hung around with now and then that stayed on Earth, but they weren't someone like Ironhide or Ratchet where their age and maturity made it feel like you had a sense of security you know? I had really low days, the only thing that kept me focused was this." she motioned to her badge, "I went to places that had Autobots there, certain places in China, Britain, Griffin Rock. Just trying to find out what was going on."

"You pursued a specific career, for us? Ellen, all I wished was that you grew up healthy and pursue your own ambitions. Most importantly that you were safe from Decepticons, that finally came when the War ended and you were free to go wherever you pleased, without being a target of my enemies."

"I'm not a rehabilitated animal released back into the wild; you guys are my family too. If I didn't know what was going on I couldn't really pursue anything else until then. It was hard even trying to do that somedays, when I would turn up empty on a lead. Then after so much disappointment, I didn't get that hopeful after any leads were given to me. Then, these last few months happened and I felt a sense of normality again." She looked at him, "now you're here. I got some saving left; I can go back to college If I wanted to."

"Yes you will. In pursuit of your own ambitions."

"I have been meaning to travel, explore." She joked. "Where did you go?" she then asked softly.

"The Primes rescued me, shortly after Cybertrons revival. They brought me to the realm of the Primes, training me to face Megatronus."

"They somehow gave you back a physical form yet they couldn't deal with the problem themselves?" Ellen frustrated, her expression darkening.

"It is complicated, but I was dubbed their 'champion'. A vessel to wield their power to defeat Megatronus. To accomplish this they put me through intensive and harsh training."

She groaned, "If you're trying to present a good argument on their behalf its falling short."

"I am unsure how they were able to accomplish such impossible feats, but the Primes of ancient times had powers that could bend the rules of time and space itself."

"...Yeah. That's a better argument." She replied sarcastically.

Optimus sighed hearing her continue to object and remain unconvinced, "I had been training under Micronus for quite some time I-"

Now aloof she folded her arms, listening to him with her eyes shut, "They banish on evil entity and suddenly they think they can just sit on their fat lazy aft an-... **Pf-fft?!"** Ellen blurted into her sleeve, then started fake coughing to cover it up.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked suspiciously.

"E-Er, Mm, nothing. Please continue."

"To prepare for this great evil Micronus' training came with realism of hard choices-Ellen please hold your composure." He sighed.

Ellen was wheezing into her hand as her face went red, "I-I can't! I'm going to die! That's not a real name! That's not real! It **can't** be real! I thought you were saying it in simpler terms, so I could understand."

"Ellen." He started firmly, "Micronus was considered the first and the father of all minico- **Ellen please."**

On her knees at this point, "It's just the lack of creativity! Most of the Primes have 'us' at the end it's for the Latin translation. Most of your names have meaning, usually something mystical or noble, Micronus translates to micron, micron is a unit of measurements its one millionth of a meter!" she laughed.

Optimus' stern expression slowly faded, "One millionth of a meter." He repeated, the realization hitting him.

"You get it now?"

Optimus face froze; his body froze as he summoned all mental discipline to stop the tiniest of quivers on his lips. He released a build up of heat escaping through his grill as he forced a- "Yes. It's the first time I am able to understand the logic behind your humor. How unfortunate for Micronus to possess this name." He carefully bore a small smile.

Sideswipe, this time. quietly said to Bumblebee. "It makes sense, but its not exactly that funny."

"Goodness! Have I finally succeeded in breaking that molded face to its knees?" Ellen sniggered.

"A devastating blow indeed, but not on this day my little friend." He announced, and then he gestured with his fingers to her of how 'close' he was to being defeated in the humorous category.

She let out a small gasp, "I knew it." She whispered. "Is he actually small?"

Optimus' optics avoided her eyes, "...he is. Ironically I have seen taller minicons." He shook his head, "Micronus deserves our **respect.** He banished Unicron alongside his brethren, which was no **small** feat."

She raised a finger.

"Do not say a word." Optimus said realizing the mistake in his choice of words.

She grinned. "Hey, it's your subconscious thinking that. Don't pin this on me." They stood before all occupants, she looked at each of them and frowned, "where's Brook?"

"She went exploring, didn't want to get under your foot when Optimus was here. She said she'd be back." Bee explained.

"Oh." She said disheartened, she looked up to Optimus, "I wanted to introduce you, she's helped me get through a lot. There's allot of hunters out in the forest, they might mistake her for Godzilla wearing a hat."

Optimus gave her a concerned look.

"I'm kidding-Kinda. She's a friend visiting; she's also the huge bill on my bank statement for collateral damage."

He frowned slightly. "Are you currently attempting to be humorous?"

She got all frantic all of sudden. " **Hey** -you want to go for a walk? A drive? Ooh look, here's my graduation day." She lifted her phone. "Looking smart right? I have other pictures, Eve, Roche, Brook head butting the dean, other Autobots, this is cute, I got a picture with Cody. His Dad says hi! You never mentioned that you went to Griffin rock now and then; I know Bee did but- Dogs! You have to see my dogs! Look! Look! This is Agent Smith-Riker-Jean Luc-Teal'c-Fury-Scully-Peter and Jon."

Optimus watched her bounce on her heels as she continued rambling, trying to ram the past six years in, he swore he saw a hallucinated image of her briefly looking like a small child again.

He knelt down putting a palm over her hand that was holding her phone, "We will have plenty of time now."

She looked skepitically at him, "You don't know that, I don't know that...I'm not risking it."

"Ellen, what happened to your policy of establishing boundaries?" He lent in to speak quietly, "Sideswipe in particular, may use this to his advantage to question your position."

"He can try." Ellen looked at the others, "Bee? Any activity?"

Bee shook his head. "Haven't picked up any signals."

"Well Alright then." She jogged on ahead, eager and excitably. Optimus cocked his head, "What? There's a place in the city with killer chicky finggys."

"Ellen I do not think-"

"We got nothing going on here Optimus. Go into the city, take a break." Bee assured.

He nodded, "Very well. Let us be off then."

* * *

 **A/N I hope I got them crusty emotions flowing? I hope so, I REALLY hope I lived up. Lets see what I can with this, :) Onward!**

 **You know what I did find interesting in RID? The political turmoil occurring on Cybertron, The invasion of Earth. But do we get any episodes into the insight of that? No, kids hate something mentally stimulating, character development, conflict, *eye roll* the last couple episodes, followed by plot twist? kinda? High council manipulated most events? Ohhh, my goood, wait what? then boom finished. Ratchet get on the high council, you too Jazz, season 3 And Bulkhead was th-erree.**

 **Whoa...sorry. got too salty there :P If they made this a separate thing, it wouldn't be too bad but when its a straight up sequel to Prime? A show that fit a more maturer child/teenage/young adult audience to a show that was specifically aimed at kids, Um, its like I'm drinking a cold Pepsi with ice on a hot day, then someone gets me a refill and they've put some of that own brand cheap supermarket stuff thats called something like 'popsi light' and its been left out in the heat with the lid off, so not only is it warm, but flat and the ice has melted instantly making it watered down too. N-asty. X'D**

 **But hey, that's just my opinion, alot of people enjoy the show, I couldn't get through all the episodes, But the ones I did. I liked certain parts of them. mostly the season finales, I liked the end of season 2 where there was some tension between Bee and Optimus for leadership. I'm like yes, more of this please! Sorry didn't mean to make this a review X'D**

 **To get to the point, I might do some more focus on that side of things ;) As I have little faith in myself in doing anything, everything I've just said might be void If I write something that's even worse. (I hope not, I have fun writing new scenarios) but hey, Fanfiction :D**


	10. Day of Rest, Kinda

**A/N *Whistle blows*Alright summers over, back to work.**

* * *

Ellen sat in a diner with Optimus in his holoform, using napkins, salt and pepper shakers as puppets.

She had a constant smile on her face, was speaking faster and louder than usual in an effort to get out the past six years in one sitting. Her arms waved frantically around her,

Optimus sat and listened patiently. Smiling whenever she smiled in a particular moment of her stories, following her contagious movement, and nodding at certain parts of her sentences.

"So then the chains ended up wrapping round him eventually halting his movement all together. He started yelling and screaming, eventually he tired himself out."

"How very resourceful, I do not however agree with the risk you took by placing yourself in a confined space. It lowered your survival rate."

"I'm aware of that." She said patiently but with a fake smile. "That was the first encounter for a long time, not much to say after that." She looked him over, she had done this several times since they arrived, still thinking how insane this was and if she had lost her mind.

"What of before? Those two years with Ratchet?" Optimus continued, noticing her switch between expressions.

"Well, Ratchet spent his time studying human medicine; he's a walking pharmacist for any human now. He can perform surgery on one too; I was one of those 'dummies' that he would practice on, since everyone else had the sense to flee. I'll save you the gruesome details but I finally got my tonsils taken out!" She stirred her milkshake slowly, staring into the froth. "We traveled, we binged watched documentaries, tried allot of new things." She tapped the glass with her spoon, "He's been good to me those couple of years, very good. He's such a softy now it's so weird." She laughed, then sighed. "I hope we find him."

Optimus gripped the top of her hand, "We will. I swear on the Allspark."

She chuckled, "So dramatic." In saying that however, she put her other hand on his, direly. "S-So, anyway. That's my job."

He smiled, but frowned. "How insightful. Although I feel as though your career is more of a reflection of obsession?"

"Really? I thought it was pretty good for me to push myself towards a goal instead of loathing in self pity? No? Unless this was a form of self harm coming out as a falsehoods? Oh gods don't let me start **over** thinking again."

"Do not take in everything I say as the absolute truth, it is merely an opinion." He looked at her food, "You have barely consumed any familiarly shaped chicken flesh."

"You sound like Brook whenever she sees me eating animals." She chuckled looking out the window. "I'm not going to admit to her that she's right, how disturbing it sounds as a normalised statement. I'd never hear the end of it heh."

Optimus followed her gaze and her anxious tapping on the table. "You are worried about your friend?"

She grinned awkwardly, "No, I-I mean yes, not so much Brook sometimes. She goes off for hours then comes back, and whatever state she's in is a roll of the dice." She rubbed her temple, " **Then** the complaints come **rolling** in shortly after."

"Hmm. You are saying, her behaviour seems to produce unpredictable results? Sometimes with consequences?" He noted. "She has no plan, no purpose. Boredom perhaps? Or something more sinister?" his expression darkened.

Ellen slowly started to snigger, "She's not Galactus, Dad! She's just a...a (bit of a dick!) troubled individual. Having no plan is not particularly a bad thing. She just doesn't specify much...um she's a bit vague!- uh but she's also loud an- she hunted a couple of orangutan poachers...who were never foun- she threw a bucket of pepper spray at a crooked co-um- she burnt down a slaughterhouse or two-This isn't a good argument is it!?" she dabbed the sweat off her forehead.

He put out flat palms in front of him, moving them up and down; 'calm down'. "Ellen. I was being humorous." He reassured, "You are not on trial for who you converse with. But, no your argument falls flat."

"O-Oh. R-Right, I knew that, maybe. "

Suddenly a look of realisation appeared on his face, "She was the girl that was throwing projectiles at you."

"How can you remember seconds like that? From just one encounter?"

"I do not recall any other situation similar to it since, she smashed one of my taillights. I also simply ran a scan through any previous encounters since you mentioned her, she was a match." He looked outside, "I remember the conditions of that place and the people living there. I believe I understand more about her."

"Just from that?"

"Yes. Only slightly. After all one should not be judged by environmental conditioning alone."

"Good because I didn't want to explain an entire origin story here." She looked at him, "speaking of which...you want me to-?"

His optics brightened, "Yes, please continue, I believe you were in South America? After this encounter did you have any time to explore the culture? The rainforests? I was always intrigued to learn of the human ancestry there."

"Um, no. I had to go back, write up a report, standard procedure you understand." She fake smiled again, the corner of her lip twitching.

"But you were unable to-"

"I know!" she whined in agreement, dropping her forehead onto the table, "Seeing the milky way from Lake Titicaca! The Amazon River! The world's most dangerous road in Bolivia! Aw! Machu Picchu! Can you imagine the history to discover behind that urban creation? It holds mystery; it's a symbol of the Incan empire. And I missed it! Why? _Because I was working_. _"_ She finished in an obnoxious voice.

"You were disappointed; you will have another opportunity however."

She chuckled awkwardly, "Dad, Earth still runs on cash, on **my** pay check. It would take me seven years to save up." She flopped her head down. "I'm glad you can see my perspective though, none of my colleagues have an interest in that kind of thing and you know what my friends are like, their either polite about it and listen or call me a huge nerd."

"Yes, it is sometimes difficult to find someone who shares in ones, particular interests."

"You do." Ellen added.

He nodded, "Yes. I have taught you to have a certain respect and admiration for all cultures."

"Heh." She leaned closer, resting her elbows, with her chin in her hands, "Maybe then, you were trying to convince someone to share one of **your** interests?"

He raised an eyebrow knowingly, "Most likely." He put a hand under his chin, "If you lack the efficient funding, then we shall drive there." He stated seriously.

"Drive there? What a road trip that would be, as in there would be no road heh. Some places are unreachable by vehicles." She humoured.

He sat back in his chair with folded arms, "Then I shall take you the rest of the way on foot."

She laughed, "How stubborn. Well, I hope you don't freak out a load of Llamas."

"I'm serious." He argued bluntly.

"I know. It's sweet how far you'll go to normalise my expected human life." She smiled with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Of course." He nodded.

Her smile simmered, "You don't have to try so hard."

"Is it that transparent?" he asked.

"You're good at hiding most things, but not regrets." She said lightly. She leant back tapping her fingers on the table. "Do you think, you'll be going back to Cybertron?" She then inquired.

His expression faded. "It is likely, however until suitable transport is provided, I shall remain here." He reassured.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm not sure what Cybertrons policy is on humans." She pondered shyly, "I want to see Cybertron. I-I mean I want to see it, the way it was before-not **before** now-I mean before the-urgh!"

He shook his head amused to her behaviour, "I understand what you were trying to vocalize." He nodded, "And you will, of course. This is how I would have wanted you to see my home. Earth is our ally and part of our history. We should consider both to be two halves of the other."

"Ever the poet, heh." She started grinning, "Do you think the structure is the same as before?"

"I am uncertain; I do hope the park is in the same place. I assume that was your first implication?" He said recollecting a moment of nostalgia.

She laughed.

"What?"

"Its just weird, planning a trip, talking about parks. It's just so...average, you know? No Decepticons, no curfews, no unnecessary fear. I'm half expecting this to be some kind of simulation, besides this 'guy' in front of me." She put her hand on his holoform hand, "Dare I say, I'm very content right now."

"I am glad." He smiled, "despite everything, you have done well for yourself."

She scrunched her face up, "I doubt that, I'm still not exactl-"

"Your self-criticism is **irrelevant**." He cut her off defensively, "Any further criticism is an insult to your growth, you will not do this anymore, is that **understood?"** He sternly finished.

She stiffened and straightened up, "ve-very per-persuasively." She rubbed her face, "I just, want it last." She begged to no one in particular. She then picked up a napkin and started dapping sweat off her forehead. "I forgot how **scary** you can be." She shuddered, noting to take a quick pit stop before leaving.

"It saddens me that you still have little perspective of yourself." He then reached a hand towards her face as she shut her eyes briefly having no prediction of what he was doing. It was anti climatic as he simply poked her on the bridge of her nose.

She turned a dark shade of red, then covered her nose with two hands, letting out muffled loud sounds. "Ellen? Have I harmed you? Let me see." He reached out again, she turned her head sharply.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! D-Did you just 'boop' my snoot?!"

"...Yes? Have I offe-"

"N-No-No. It's okay. Just surprised me is all." She folded her arms.

He tilted his head, "I shall take note to not perform that again. I happened upon this human broadcasting system, I saw a particular scene, a moment of human socialisation, I thought to try it mys-"

"N-No." She mumbled, "Its fine, wait you're talking about a show or movie? What was it calle-N-Nevermind, you can be spontaneous sometimes if you want, that's your choice, a-and it's not that I have abandonment issues or anything! B-But I would keep the 'snoot-booping', its okay...in small doses."

Optimus looked as though he had been looking up something, as text was seen in the iris of his holoform. "Ah, I understand, you are blushing because of the attention." He announced loudly.

"Oh hey! looks what I brought!" She threw her back pack onto the table.

"Very subtle." Optimus commented.

"La-La-La, changing the subject!" She sung, pulling out a board game. "I thought I was going to get **bored** , ha! Puns! I thought maybe one of them might play but I got too nervous to ask didn't want to-You remember how to play?"

Optimus thought, "Bored...board game. **Ah**." He realised.

"Oh you're on the ball today." She praised, "A little **too** on the ball."

"My mind was preoccupied before, you have to prioritise certain thoughts." He watched her set up. "Do you recall how I am still undefeated?"

" **Ooh** so humble, I'm taking that crown. I see it slipping off that ego sized head of yours- I mean the head out there, disguised as a truck..." She slowly started moving forward with a pawn piece. "Boom! Awkward sneak attack, here we go."

Then he moved a piece.

Then her.

A quiet game, which can take hours to finish sometimes, however Ellen's moves started to slow down, ten minutes had past before she finally moved and before something was said.

"Hmmm. That was too obvious a mistake." He said.

"I'm just a little rusty. I've not had a chess buddy for ages." She argued frustratingly.

"You placed your knight in direct alignment of my pawn." He added. "Ellen, what is it? You're not telling me everything."

"Why didn't you try to contact me sooner?" she came out with, lacking hesitation.

He nodded knowingly, "The Primes wouldn't allow it. Believe me; I **tried** to reason with them."

She slapped a hand on the table, "Why the-! Why wouldn't they? What right do they have? The more I hear about them, the more I think what a bunch of assholes they really are. I guess we're no different in that aspect huh?" she frustrated, her leg started shaking, "Using you like, how your pawn took my knight-wait that metaphor only works if it's the over way around..."

"I believe they thought it best, so it not distracts me."

Her eyes flared, "You're **guessing** this or did they **tell** you? Seems to me you just followed them and were just some **tool** to save their own afts."

"Ellen."

She shot a glare that rivaled his own, "Do **not** speak to me like a child. They only wanted to save their own, **nothing** else mattered. Only the greater good seems to matter to these, **has beans** and they're the worst kind of people, **everyone** is expendable except for them." She inhaled deep. "I don't mean to snap at you, I'm just angry, at them." She sat down. "I'm a pawn, you're a pawn. Do our choices not matter? We're just tools to toyed around with, **yet again**?"

"Of course we have a choice, please mind your language."

She rubbed her forehead. "Mm." She mumbled, half listening.

"You are right to an explanation, I was not so favorable with the situation myself."

"Really." She said unconvinced.

"Do not; look at me in such a manner. It's true."

"Why didn't you tell them to do it? Why couldn't they just let you return to our realm? Return to m-me-"she put a sleeve to her mouth, to stop it quivering. "Ratchet, he was always close by. In the same room, he'd message me frequently. Made sure I was studying, what I was eating, he performed numerous scans with the slightest bruising, a gust of wind, a paper cut. I think, like me, he didn't want to lose anyone else."

Optimus lowered his head, bearing a look of sympathy, "Among us, my old friend has endured the most. Now, hear me. I was just as frustrated being in that realm of space, they offered no explanation, averted my questions, performed questionable training methods, without any context, without any knowledge of my autobots, my friends, my home, my family? I could only do what they asked of me until I was able to do something. Having no access to anything outside that realm. I felt...helpless. I truly had no control."

She suddenly slapped a palm onto the table in victory, " **Thank you!** Its messed up right? " She dipped her head, "If I was there, I could have been your card cues, been all like 'um no, you guys fudged up when there was that weird love triangle with Solas Prime, peace out sort your own shit out.' And then we rode off into the solar flares on the back of the universe turtle." She didn't realise she had stood up on her chair at that point.

"That sounds...cool?" Optimus unsurely said.

"Cool? You wash your mouth of that filth, mister." She sat down.

"Unfortunately I cannot change what was, but I always can listen. As I always have before."

She cracked her fingers, "Good because, disclaimer, my words are about to get graphic." She warned him as she shook her head. "**** those Primes! ******** mystique bull**** *** *****! Oh wow you're so great, so awesome! So powerful with godlike powers, just as useless and ***** as any other council, we'll just sit on our *****, nod, lecture the **** out of everyone but not do **** all about it! **** them and **** Micronus and his stupid name a five year old came up with! Buy him now for $49.99! Expectations not included!" she panted trying to breathe. "...*puff*...*puff*..."

"Are you-"

"No...Not yet...I have more."

Optimus patiently sat listening.

Time passes...

"Then my other work colleague, let's call her Karen because we all know a fudging Karen, she was all 'Oh the trainings easy I could do it no problem, If I had to I could go out on the field, I would perform flawlessly.', so I was like oh nice way to insult us, training takes a **long** time by the way, so I was all, fine then you do it you patronising ass! W-Well I didn't say it like that, more like calling her out on it without it sounding funny, So somehow because I challenged her, **I** got a letter of warning for 'threatening behaviour?' The trainings easy?! Who does she think she is? She's been here two months talks to you like-"

One hour passes,

"I get all excited and then I find myself talking to, **kids** are the only way to describe it, these kids that came after the war. I mean it's no fault of theirs and there is definitely better communication but, you can't really relate with the things they say, maybe because it's a different point of view or is it a sign of aging? Am I getting old?! Bee was no help either to start with; he was like the Dad that doesn't know how to break up a fight, so he had to get the oldest kid to do it? He doubted everything he did; he's such a stick in the mud like he was trying to be you or something, _no offense_. And I'm all like, er hello Bees personality? Are you home? Don't get me started on the 'finding the catchphrase' thing, granted it was funny. Yeah I know he felt allot of pressure and burden-"

Another hour passes,

"Then she shows up, like I'm not stressed enough she thinks this will help? Or was this all really so she can see you guys? Oh and **hundreds** of chickens by the way, granted **liberated** chickens now, but on top of that her personality and presence makes the others uncomfortable, Bee is super suspicious because he's been tricked so many times before that and did I mention the Bear? Well-"

One **last** half of an hour passed,

Optimus has his eyes closed murmuring to himself, "Hmm, I believe I understand."

Ellen looked as though she had just ran a marathon, her cloths unkempt, she had six empty milkshake glasses and put an ice cube on her forehead. "Am I acting a little flustered?"

He slowly patted her on the head, she pulled an annoyed look to being made to feel like a pet hamster. "You have faced challenging situations, But not everyone is meant to combatable; it makes for more, 'interesting' experiences and conversation. It would be best that you let go of the idea of trying to control certain situations, unless it causes irritable damage or harm of course."

"I guess. I try to 'not care' but when I see things like boxes teetering on the edge and no one cares themselves? I'm all, ahhhh!"

"Well, Ellen, that is just normal."

"Oh."

"In some cases it can be positive, as it is a way of predicting what could happen in the future. You should attempt to re-teach yourself."

"Re-teach?"

"Yes, for example, from mistakes you have learned how to prevent certain occurrences, then passing that onto others correct?"

"I guess I tried to do that with Jack, Raf and Miko...especially Miko, because of the stupid stuff I did. But sometimes things simply can't be explained to people, because human curiosity will urge someone to see for themselves."

"But you worry despite knowing how to prevent the outcome."

"O-h, so I re-teach myself to stop being excessively concerned?"

He nodded, "After the war, in the realm of the Primes I was always ready as though a Decepticon attack was imminent, I had to teach myself that this was a new age for Cybertron. Relearn things before I was made a Prime, to remain vigilant but not to the point it damages my status with those familiar to me."

Ellen snapped her fingers, "The snoot-booping! You're trying to socialize better, right?"

He smiled, "I have been given another chance at life." He looked outside to his true form. "I am no longer the leader of the Autobots or a leader of Cybertron. I have responsibilities, but not to the point where I cannot engage in other interests. For now at least."

Ellen lent back in her chair, "To have your own life. You forget, that despite everything you're like everyone else, you have free will, other pursuits. If you can adapt..." she pondered, "I'll try as well. I'm young enough at least."

He smiled. "Shall we start over?" he gestured to the chessboard.

"You don't mind?" she grinned. "You have an advantage."

"I will have plenty of opportunity for a tactical victory."

"Ooh, savage comeback." She snickered. "I could do this all day."

"As can I. If we both agree, we shall do exactly that."

"Live in the now. We have the time now." She smiled. "I er, d-didn't mean for that to rhyme, w-with the same word."

* * *

A little while later, the diner was closing so they had no choice but to leave, Ellen stretched her arms and legs from sitting in a chair for hours.

"That was a very engaging challenge, however I believe the overall score was 3-2 on my part." Optimus was quick to point out.

"You were looking pretty worried when I got ahead of you in the third game."

"Or perhaps that was enough to let your guard down."

"Admit it. I know better." She smugly defended.

"Hmm. In any case, 3-2. My 'crown' remains firmly intact."

She chuckled. "Alright keep your party hat, your 'majesty'." she bowed.

"I am impressed with how much you have improved since we last played, despite the lack of an opponent. Particularly those last few moves. Very tactical."

She blushed slightly. "Why is it, no matter how old I get, I still get all flushed when you compliment me?"

"It's very encouraging."

"Is it?"

"Yes. It is a sign of humbleness."

"Aw t-thats so nic-a-ah stop! I'm flushing up a storm! I feel like hellboy!" she turned her back to him. "Oh gosh is it really that time? Have we been playing for eight hours? No wonder the waitress was glaring! Oh great! More blushing! We better head back." She turned to see his holoform gone as she heard his voice come from his original form. "Or I'll just talk to myself."

"I will see you back at base."

"W-Whoa, slow down. You're going somewhere?" She cocked an eyebrow confused.

"I wish to familiarize myself with Earth again, I thought it best I start here."

"I can come with."

"I am not going to vanish."

"I guess not...unless you went behind the moon, then reappear moments later."

"An eclipse?" He sighed knowingly at her 'fat jokes'.

She grinned widely, "I don't have any original material yet, give me a few days." She patted his hood. "See you back there yeah? Stay safe?"

"I will be wary." He looked at how dark it had become, "Ah unless- the visibility is quite low."

"That's why I have my bike, so I can outrun it heh." She hopped onto said bike. "Remember the speed limit."

"Remember your helmet."

She scoffed, pulling it out of storage, "I was gunna' anyway jeez." She started the engine up as she sped off.

Optimus chuckled to himself as he checked for points of interest on the map, in the section of tourism. "Hmm. Now, which of these places is the least desired by the public?"

* * *

Every place had there not so bright areas, the secluded places. In particular a bar that looked more like a warehouse on the outside, hid behind the highway, next to a parking lot. No nearby buildings or homes. The music blared and no one would be disturbed for miles. Or any other form of 'disturbances'.

Brook, in her city adventures, sat at the bar. She had been there for a while as various kinds of drinks surrounded her. "Anything?" the bar man opposite her said. One of few types of people not to move her along were usually the bartenders, due to the fact that they see their fair share of oddities more than anyone.

"Nope. Told-ya." Brook said, without a trace of slurred speech or unsteady balance.

"That was 67%." The barman, his name badge reads Mr Nopè. "And you can't remember the brand name?" .

"Last time I was swimming, it was something Russian combined with this really dodgy moonshine; I was blind for a week."

"Blind?"

She scratched her chin, "I think I was blind, I slept for a week, was such a **good** sleep, folk thought I'd died pfft. That's why I assumed I lost my sight for that long, because I passed out. You know what, it makes for a good story I'll run with the blind thing, might add a few mountain lions in for dramatic flair."

"Just to get some sleep huh? You ex army or something"

" **Worse**. Civilian." She grinned a toothy smile.

"Preach." He tapped the bar. "Hold on, let me find something out back."

"You're persistent, I like that. But don't worry so much, I'll just whack my head on a cement brick again, that's usually good for forgetting stuff, because it's permanent." She said looking around, the smell of moisture, the tacky decor that was forever stuck in the 70's. Then, a rowdy group of men and woman gathered two stools down from her, a mixture of boasts and quiet spoken threats. Brook looked with the corner of her eyes, she could feel the tension and uneasiness that projected from them, she rubbed her hands fidgeting.

"That's what I thought." One said, followed by numerous other voices.

"Shame that."

"It's still early."

"My kidneys are floating."

"Mine aint, if we got some god damn service already!"

A hard thud from a fist belonging to one of them, hit the countertop, making very full glasses spill or froth over.

Brook looked at the men and woman, a very impatient, intoxicated bunch. Brook sneered at the mans bad manners as the barman came back to again finish serving her. "Sorry about the wait, It comes with a security code. Try this."

She picked it up, briskly spinning it around, "Dragons bile...what a kickass name." She turned the bottle looking up the daily intake. "Shut up, this isn't 100%? What is it anti freeze? Bleach?"

"It's real. It's also legal so long as we don't advertise it; you have to ask for it." He then pulled out a form, "speaking of legal issues, liability covers, you understand." He clicked a pen.

" _Christ you can't breathe air without being potentially sued."_ She thought,"N-eh, I guess I can let this slide, seeing how you're a local business." She looked it over, "I signed one of these once for having a chilli. Shit man. If this won't do it. Oh um, by the way be free to call emergency services If I start causing trouble or trouble starts and I try to finish yeah?"

"You're not the first to say that." he replied casually leaning over the bar.

She looked extremely disappointed. " **Really?** Well shit I wanted to make an impression, fuck, I'm actually really upset now." She scoffed awkwardly. "You technically called me a drunken wannabe."

"Sorry. If it's any concept, I was nearly reaching for my gun when you stepped through that door."

She waved his gesture off, "You're just saying that, flatterer. Besides, it's nice to know I'm not alone in this world pfft. But enough about me, wh-"

" **Bar man!** You fucking deaf! You know the drill."

Brook waved at them in an exaggerated manner, "Pardon me my man, he's serving me? Unless you're blind to fit his deafness?" She leant in closer to speak to Mr Nope, "Listen. Are these regulars?"

"Yeah. Twice a week at least. One barely leaves the 'herd', massive pricks. Usually interrupting me when serving another customer. Would have your ass on the curb just now for speaking up." He looked her over, "Before he realised that you look like you could eat his ass."

She shrugged.

"It's hard enough keeping this place afloat." He went over to them, "Sorry. I'm coming now."

The other 'customer' glared at her, she noticed he was sizing her up, when finished, Mr Nope went back to her, "Nothing a little stranger in a strange city drunk off her tits wouldn't solve, like a neutral party aye?" she said to him.

"You want trouble with them?" He frowned, "I will be calling the police, cant risk any more damage to my business."

"Of course, shopping local is important." She looked at her bottle, "Lets try some of this dragon shit then." He looked over at them. "Have your fingers at the dial, I'm getting intense stares and it's making me a little on edge."

"You got a problem college jock?" The man finally said.

She scoffed a laugh, "Oh wow, kind of a one sided compliment, I mean how rude is it to assume I'm **educated** pfft." Brook mentally rolled her eyes merely toasting her drink at the other man smiling with a big grin.

Mr Nope, slowly went for his phone.

She shot her head back, downing her drink. "No sir I don't have a problem, hmm well maybe your rudeness shifted me a bit. Why do you ask? You want to be one?"

Optimus was making his way around the city, any kind of disruption would call for investigation. Even if it was merely a cat knocking over some trash cans. He did this on purpose and as he neared the next destination, he was greeted by a smashed bottle against his grille. A group of humans, one standing out for obvious reasons. "Woo! Fifteen! This poisons, the tits! Alright till number three please! Someone for the love of shit knock me out! I'm desperate for sleep! I'm seeing demons, clowns and dead people yo!"

Someone charged at her, planning on tackling her, she lifted a leg and like an obstacle the man smacked his face on it, she kicked them back, in the chin, "I said knock me out! That means the face not the stomach and definitely **not** a tackle, I aint wasting this intoxication by throwing up!" In her excitement she swung her arm around indivertibly knocking a person out cold. "Oops sorry! My reflexes do that sometimes! Come on try aga- **oh** he's knocked out. For fucks sake! Ah well least I can focus on you now." She pointed at the agitator. "Of **course** you're the last one."

"Fuck off freak!" He yelled.

She stumbled back, pretending to have a heart attack. "Well you don't have to get nast-ee. You're the one who struck the barman, I was just going to heckle you but after that? I can't be dealing with rude customers, but when you strike a non hostile man? What? Did he give me more attention? Is that it? I'm here if you wanna talk about it." She reached into her pocket, "Here's a twenty. Get yourself a cab bucko-whoa...no?" He had suddenly ran at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Mind your own business asshole! If I wanna smack someone for not getting me a drink fast enough, I will!"

She was on her back, the man started throwing punches, she lay there idle, taking his aggression like a pillow fight. Then grabbed one of his arms, then the other trying to free it. "See that's an interesting statement, mind your business. Bit of a grey area, sometimes it can mean just let bad shit happen to that person, don't do shit." She and the man were now at a deadlock tug of war. "Now, next time you're out, don't forget to tip, mind your manners then fuck off back home yeah?" She pushed him back, stood up and brushed herself down, looking very offended in doing so. As the man stood staring, seething and gritting his teeth. Despite having the least injuries.

Brook looked around for some kind of purpose for him, "You still here? Most of your cheerleading squad is out cold, that one over there? **Purely** an accident, just leave."

Again in a drunken pattern, he ran at her, this time planted considerable force to her face.

She moved her jaw around to assess the damage, she looked "Nice, that was a good swing." She then planted a hit to his guts, hitting the air out of him as he wheezed, falling to his knees, gasping for breath. She gave him a friendly slap to his back. "You'll be like that for at least twenty minutes, how's that for perspective?" she sleazily said as she knelt beside him, "I hate people like you, convincing others to get their hands dirty, when really it should be you."

She touched her nose with a finger, then stood on one leg, then tutted. "Now I'm more sober than ever, you ruined that nice barman's nose and my night." she raised a hand, "Yep, people like you, are the reason I can't sleep at night!"

"HONK!"

Brook winced, as did the man. Blaring headlights blinded her with the sound of deafening and prolonging horns.

"Ah! Christ!" She hissed with a hand shielding her eyes. The man scurried off, leaving whimpered squeaks behind him.

"HONK!"

Again came the persistent sound, the purpose of prolonging her distraction.

Brook squinted her eyes, looking through a crack between her fingers, "That's not a car horn, It can't be the local-" The headlights turned off as she the recognised colour scheme, immediately thinking this was no coincidence. "Oh fuck me. Not the police, but a red and blue truck, like the one Ellen would describe as her old man. Ellen! I've told you not to wo-" She spotted the empty seats of the cab, turned and walked off calmly. "Worry?"

Optimus slowly started to tail her, "what is happening right now? No Ellen, just him. Why? I have no affiliation with this truck, why is he following me? Is he a vigilante? Is this a hitman job?" she heard sirens, then saw the faint light emanating from them at her feet, "Good timing, for once." She upped her walking speed.

He easily caught up, driving beside her, "I advise you to come aboard."

"Last time someone said that to me...Um, well I just said no pfft." she said calmly. "In case you didn't understand, this is a **very** firm decline of your offer. By the way, hello stalker!"

He drifted to the left, so that he blocked her path, " **What** , do you think you were doing?"

"To contradict before, 'none of your business'. Aren't you supposed to be with El, and those other guys? You know a group I have no affiliation with? Get out of my way." She side stepped around him, "Or I could do that, it's not like you take up the entire road."

"You struck that human. Then planned to perform further damage." He called sternly.

She put her hands in her pockets, shrugging. "Right. And? You never seen that before or something?" she pinched her forehead, "Ah right, your basically a Buddhist priest, when it suits you anyway. I mean you can't have gone through a centuries old war and not have blood on your hands right? Pfft."

"Such luxuries of holding prisoners and reasoning on the battlefield with ones opponent was next to none." He calmly argued.

"'The luxury of not killing someone', fair enough I can see your point. But let me ask you this. did you see how he treated the barman? Or how he struck him on the nose because he didn't get a drink right at that moment? But don't consider that there are several sides to a story."

"Be that as it may, but the answer to violence should not be violence."

She tipped her hat, "In an ideal 'currently no war' world maybe, how long you think that dude was going to carry on acting like that until he ended up killing someone because no one did anything to stop him?" she dusted herself off. "Thanks for the fairy tale quotations shiny Jesus but it just doesn't work. By the way if we're talking about righteous bull rap. Why were you stalking me? If you could call it that."

He transformed abruptly, Brook stepped back slightly surprised and feeling a little threatened.

A passion burning in his optics, "There are other ways, when people are willing to find the courage to. I'm speaking of balance, sometimes force is needed, sometimes diplomacy is needed."

Brooks eyes were equally as passionate, "Courage is an easy thing to preach to those who live in crippling fear." She continued to walk on.

"I hear hesitation in your voice, you know that was wrong, even now."

She spun around, " **Of course** it was wrong, only psychopaths can justify some kind of satisfaction out of beating the shit out of someone. Is that what the issue is here? That I love inflicting this shit like some nut job? By the way, we seem to be having a very long winded conversation for two folk that haven't even introduced each other."

"You are Brook."

"Optimus Prime?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well alright then, don't stalk me ever again thank you and goodbye." She waved.

"Ellen has only told me so little about you. I do have a keen mind for piecing information together to make it whole however." He called to her, fishing for a reaction. "Through circumstance you believe this world is only cruel, but you know what is right. Living in your conditions made it difficult to have those morals."

Brook snorted, "Pfft, it's not exactly Sherlock shit is it? Are we done with whatever this is?" she started to walk off, but stopped, since he was fishing, she did it back. "Ellen told me about you too, and I **also** have a keen mind for this kind of thing, you never lost anything until much later in life, some naive librarian. Who couldn't even tell when he was being punk'd." She shrugged.

He took note of how abrupt and sharp her words could turn...not to mention personal. "Yet, here I am. I have grown but my values remain the same. We stopped Megatron and his influence."

She hesitated, "Good for you." She said walking away.

"Ellen was worried about you."

Brook, **once again** stopped, expressing her frustrating, " **Why?** Did you say something to panic her?"

He shook his head, "No."

She calmed down immensely, then shrugged, playing it off. "So? It's what she does. Worry, worry-worry-worry. She shakes when people glance in her direction, she sweats when her shoes untied."

"I know, that's why I came out here." She looked her over, certain parts of her face were showing many shades of colour, she had scratches on her neck and the slightest speckles of blood on her shirt and face. "Is this a typical habit of yours?"

"I like to speed things along, you ask for help and the local lawman tells you all the **hundred** things that need to be done before then, no one cares anymore. Its either you never hear about it, or it's just so common that everyone's used to it. And when someone calls it out, you're whiny or a deviant."

"I see. I'm sorry your society has failed you and many others. If it's of any comfort, our planet experienced similar injustices."

"Failed me?" she questioned.

"Clearly, you emphasize with victims of violence and poverty, because you have been in their place." She was silent for once, "You seem surprised, do you have no comeback for me?"

She bit her lip grinning, "Nosey, busybody."

"I shall take that as a negative." He lightly smiled.

"Oh **wow** , I just want to smack you." She said through gritted teeth.

His expression faded, "I am not talking down to you, I assure you. I too know, that no system is perfect, I'm sure Ellen has told you how Cybertron used to be a caste system. If something's wrong you point it out." He looked behind him to blaring sirens, "Not like this however."

She sighed chuckling awkwardly, "Are we doing this? Really? Get off my back, seriously. I'm guessing you mean well but, no one asked you to come out here, that was all you. You're preaching and that's what's not grabbing me, try talking to me like a person instead of some personal mission, maybe we can try this again, now I'm off to continue my city adventures." She stretched, "You should go back to Ellen, at least we can both agree, she worries. We both lead **dangerous** lives after all pfft."

Optimus looked confused. "For me the war is over."

"Whatever you say dude." She shrugged, "Life is a war."

He tilted his head intrigued in her wording, "Interesting metaphor."

She bore a small smile, "You like it? Just one of few tattoo ideas."

"It seems at times, you can be philosophical. Unless of course, it was accidental?" he said in a purposely provoking tone.

"Sorry, you were expecting a one trick, biting, swearing pony? Pfft." Brook turned up her nose to him, "See ya."

"Dangerous lives." He pondered watching her become engulfed in the unlit areas.

* * *

Pacing up and down with her arms around her back, Ellen waited. With a dimmed flashlight from her phone as she attempted not to trip too many times in the dark. "Maybe he got lost? No that's stupid. He didn't give me a time, he might be all night." She sighed saying softly to herself. "Re-teach myself. I'm going to head back to the hotel I'll see him in the morni-oh thats him!" she cried, running to the gate to confirm. She popped her up over the gate, "Your back, find anything of interest?" she asked opening the gate. "And do you realise the time young man?!"

"Yes." he simply said, transforming. "To the first question."

She raised a very slow eyebrow, "O-kay? Do you wanna elaborate?"

"I bring good news."

"Yeah?"

He knelt, all ceremony like and presented her a candy bar, "They still produce **these** in this part of the country."

"Oh wow." She awed. "Now that's nostalgic. I was so upset when our store stopped selling them." She looked at him suspiciously. "There's more isn't there? Is this a trap? What have I fallen into?"

"That was only a small part of the news yes, I also found your friend."

With a mouthful of chocolate, "Bl-rook? ShWait. On prurpose?" she stopped eating, "Is this **distraction** chocolate!?"

He shook his head. "She is well."

"She is? Then you went out to-how did she take it? In what sense was she well? What did she do?"

"Hm. She appeared to be slightly intoxicated, quick tempered, not very open minded to advice."

Ellen rolled her eyes, "People who don't know you usually are right?" she laughed, "Oh scrap, you were feeling pretty sure of yourself huh? That she would listen?"

"Are you suggesting I was acting arrogant?"

"Primus forbid." She joked.

"Indeed." He humoured.

"Brook isn't like my other friends you've met. Not a little bad tempered, or a little stubborn, a little excitable, a little loud. There's no little anything about her, if she's something, its constant. She doesn't listen well anyway, especially suggestions about her behaviour or approach; she becomes stubborn and refuses to budge even more, just to be petty or if she's in a good humour about it, she'll just screw around with you and act dumb about it."

"I got the impression."

"I think it's because she taught herself most things. She had no, boundaries."

He lightly smiled, "I can be rather persistent."

"I'm aware. Why you so chill about this? You'd make a big deal usually." Her head made hesitating movements, "Right?"

"She has, good qualities."

"That's it? No hard rooted evidence? No record? Oh she's fine? I mean I'm relieved but, your mister super cautious." She then thought, "Why are you trying to help me when it comes to a friend? You never were this persistent with say Eve, Sky or Jess for example. They weren't Brook but even still."

"Should there be a reason?"

"It's just you were always busy with other things."

"I assist where and when I can."

"R-Right. When you can. What sort of trouble was she causing this time?"

"Not causing per say, more, trying to put out a fire but instead, fed it something extremely flammable."

"Good grief, hey listen she-"

"I know. She intends good, just approaches it in a questionable manner. A manner I am strongly against, but I believe she merely needs to be shown a better path."

Ellen sighed, "I thought I was going to have to fight you here. Not that you had any authority over it anyway, but I'm glad you see what I see. The others, not so much...well maybe Grimlock, as he is accident prone, but that's it. I think that's why she doesn't stick around long, like being that person at a party and you don't know anyone." She thought. "If I could persuade her to stay for once."

"Perhaps I could assist in that field?"

"Dad, if Brook was on fire and you told her to drop and roll she would probably just let herself burn to death. She's that stubborn."

Optimus placed a finger under his chin while she explained, "To best an opponent you must first, think like your opponent." He concluded, after thought.

"What are you getting at?"

"She came to see you. She travelled for miles on foot, for the primary purpose of checking your wellbeing. Second to seeing us, in a pursuit for thrills."

"Right?"

"Leave this in my hands."

* * *

It was about two in the morning, Brook lent up against the outside walls of the scrap yard, thinking, going in and out of napping. Mostly staring off into space for hours. _"Eleven days is the most a person can go without sleep, but those night terrors...just one night without them is all I ask. If those cowboys had just sat down and shut up, I would be passed out on the curb, holding an empty bottle by now."_ She thought agitated.

Her eyes darted suddenly to the left hearing the slightest of sound, "Am I intruding?" Optimus said barely emerging from the entrance.

Brook stood steadfast, "shit me!-I mean no. I don't own this spot so it's not intruding." She went back to leaning on her heels. "Are you going to make another speech?" She awkwardly commented. "What you going to force onto me now? Dinosaurs weren't real? The earth is flat? Vaccinations are evil?"

"I did not intend to make you uncomfortable or make it an interrogation. Perhaps It would be best I come another time, I apologize for my forced views on you." He stepped back.

"Wait." She called in a desperate tone before clearing her throat, "Its fine. Just say your thing I'm being a dick when you're trying to be nice. Um, **concerned** for me or whatever. El told me you're like that, trying to save and help people. Didn't save all of them though did you? Not the dead ones I mean. Your shitty friend, Megatron was it? What a dick. Good call on your end, even if he says he dumped your ass, you don't need that kind of negativity" She gestured her head towards a rock. "Only six hours till daylight, might as well pass the time."

"You are very blunt." He noted.

"I'm not trying to be malicious or personal. I'm-"

He put a hand up I front of him, "It is alright, you do not need to explain." He looked at her shaky legs. "You do not sleep?"

"Its not that I don't want too. Can't see a doctor, I don't have a citizenship."

"Citizen-?" he looked up the term. "I see. Why is that?"

"I was never registered."

He had a thought, "I know a medic. He is quite efficient."

"So I hear, If this is the same medic I've heard about. He's missing now right? Do you think he'd know what to give me? Pfft or even help? I have a few issues I'd like to address." she joked.

"He's vastly improved in human medicine, when we locate him, he could help you."

Her joking smile dropped to its lowest, "I don't know. Not a fan of risking my life to strangers. I have a thing for knowing exactly what goes into anything and where it's sourced, food, cosmetics, you get me?"

"Allergens?"

She scratched her chin, "Eh something like that. More like **ethical** reasons."

He thought for a moment, "Ah, I understand." he carefully stepped forward, "I hear you have been a form of support for my daughter. Especially during mine and Ratchets absence."

She suddenly felt strange, uncomfortable. She couldn't explain it. "Yeah well. She doesn't adapt well with new change...or being alone. I don't know anyone who can. Some days she was in a dark place. I've known those days, I couldn't do much but, I contacted everyone who could help." She noted his curious look. "I'm not exactly the leader of scientology, but I have connections. To people In NASA who I thought might be able to get shots of Cybertron **under** the radar to people who, if you called, ended you up in jail for life or worse." She laughed, "They never traced me, see there was this one time on the dark w-"she laughed louder, then forgot who she was talking to, "E-Er, so yeah it's been hard for her." She sat down crossing her legs and twiddled her fingers grinning 'innocently'.

"How difficult?"

"Oh! Don't worry my metal brother, not **that** difficult. I kept careful eyes on her. Even when she didn't know I was watching her...Oh fuck, I just realized how creepy that sounds. Is that creepy?" She looked herself over, "The hell kinda pose am I doing?"

"Hmm, we are getting off the subject."

"Smooth counter." She joked. "You know, when she ever managed to tell me about you, it was kind of bitter sweet. It was a moment of a-" she started getting frustrated when her words became jumbled. "Wg-Ign-idi-Grr-What's the saying!? You're happy when you don't know shit or something? My stupid fucking head! I swear if I could concentrate better!" she held her head.

"Ignorance is bliss?"

She blinked at him, then twitched a smile, " **Yes!** Fuck! Thank you!"

"You are welcome." He smiled.

Brook cleared her throat, "Anyway that look in her face, when she remembers you're not here, she just looks numb, the life drained from her face like a juice box. It could have turned out fine, she was nearly at a point that she would learn to live with it. But then that Ratchet dude disappeared as well and everything just went to shit. Just wanted to say that, because I know she wouldn't want to tell you."

His optics deemed, "I appreciate, you telling me this."

She paced around him, "decent people are hard to come by, happiness is even harder, plus she's my friend I'm kind of obligated to take sides. You're the 'shitty dad who hasn't paid child support, or promised to make it to a birthday party only to call last minute saying you can't.' Only except, you know, she thought you were fucking dead, rusted to shit, shed-"

"- **Thank you** , for being a good friend to her Brook." He said sincerely.

"Thank...you?" Her hardened expression relaxed. "I heard you had a silver tongue; metaphorically speaking." She joked. " _No problem..."_ She then mumbled.

"Do you have people just as rare to go home to Brook?" he said noting the change of pitch in her voice.

"I have...someone, I guess he would be kind of like my old man in a sense; he kept me alive does that count? He also has more of an emotional diversity than 'Grr' it's the best socialization I got Pfft."

"Anyone before him?"

She puffed out a laugh, "I have parents if that's what you're getting at. Moms out there somewhere in a penthouse with some rich European guy, my dad, devoted father that he was, devoted to getting rid of me that is, I'll not bore you by going into details. I guess he fucked off somewhere else, back to his profession."

"I am sorry."

"Can you stop with the apologize? Every race has their massive dicks it's just how it is Imma right? Moms a gold digger, Dads a whored up CEO, Nice to know we're not alone out there in the section of dickery."

"Your choice of words are 'interesting'."

"You patronizing me? Or are you just that polite?"

"No **one** living being is superior to another, if that is what you are suggesting by 'patronising'."

"Sorry...Earth is too sensitive imma' right?"

"It is after all a matter of trial and error. You have not caused me offense."

Brook had a quivered smile, trying hard not to laugh at him but trying hard to just smile. He was very, in a word, 'too honorable'. "For real? Wow you're just a huge dork huh? Don't think I've met someone like you before. It's hard to believe you've had to terminate anyone...and so you'll forgive my skepticism. For now, you're the mastermind behind all this and you drink the blood of children." She threw her head back to laugh but winced like she had been bit. "Oh! I immediately regret that! That's what I get for yucking it up at someone's expense Pfft."

He looked at her hip, the source of her discomfort and frowned intently. "You are injured." He informed.

She shrugged and sighed hard. "You're the **fourth** person to tell me this. Everyone gets hurt right? Or am I missing something?"

"I advice you seek medical attention, lest you develop something potentially worse."

Tired of the same lecture and in a emotional outburst, She suddenly pulled her collar down to just past her collar bone, It looked as though a chunk of her muscle and skin were missing and what was left behind was an indented scar about twelve inches long in every direction. "There's plenty more like this one, I'm a fucking train wreck under here. I know illness; I know what happens to injuries that don't get the proper treatment. I also don't care If I have it or not." She let go of her shirt as it rubber banded back into place. "It's not that bad, it's closed up again. Keep to your own shit dude seriously."

He naturally felt uncomfortable with that answer, seeing any human harmed never sat well with him, but- "Very well. Only you can choose to help yourself." He didn't want to keep pushing.

"Hey, so since you're clearly not leaving because fuck knows?"

He looked ahead of him, squinting in suspicion, "If you do not mind the company, I would like to stay on the perimeter. A habit I have developed since the War."

"You're guilty of regimented behavior too huh?" She mocked, then looked his plating over, from helm to peds, noting thousands upon thousands of battle scars, she stared at his optics, they looked tired. She then scoffed lightly. "Its fine I guess, I do mind but, can't put you anywhere else."

As the silence crept in, she tapped her fingers against the ground, she shuddered now and then feeling his constant presence, she grumbled now and then to hearing his gears and joints whirling and squeaking, she exhaled loudly, scratching the back of her neck, "H-ey so, not that anyone gives a shit, I don't whatever but, do you like ethical riddles?"

His head turned, "A favoured pass time." He lightened up, "I have enjoyed some debate in the past on Cybertron, and I also taught Ellen to enjoy a few topical debates."

Brook groaned, "Pfft. **Of course** it was you. Well shit, guess she passed it on to me too. Now I kinda don't wanna do this now just to spite you."

"Would you prefer that we simply state it as pure coincidence?"

"Sure whatever, I know for sure that I aint sleeping today."

He tried to appear more laid back leaning against the scrap yard walls, "May I ask the topic of debate for today?" he asked lightly.

Going from a resting face into a grin, "Hm. Let's go to a very controversial subject, might help me get a better insight to your way of thinking. Let's start with capital punishment."

He narrowed his optics, curious to her strategy, "Ah and who shall be for and who the against I wonder?" he asked intrigued, admit ably he had the same idea for analysing her.

"I'll be the for, it'll be more interesting. See if you can guess **my** moral compass hm? Since you're in the habit of 'getting me'." She winked at him.

Optimus stood impressed that she figured out his intentions so quickly. "Very well."

"Shit, you really talk like this Pfft." Brook snickered.

"Since you have a keen mind, enough to predict my thoughts, I wish to discuss the possibility of you being a permanent occupant." He dropped this proposition onto her.

Her face dropped into a dirty glare, "Ex-cuse me?"

* * *

The next morning Ellen sat in a deck chair, chewing on her nails as she eyed up the entrance gate, she made herself a cold drink, complete with ice. In her other free hand, a national geographic. "He hasn't come back yet, neither of them have-"

"Morning El!" Bee greeted.

She cringed, dropping her book. "Nnngh! Bee don't do that!"

"Ah scrap, sorry El. It's just the day looks nice today on Earth, don't you think? Makes want to go for a long drive through the mountains." He watched her body tense up. "Didn't realize you were in concentration mode."

"When am I not? Oh! Look the gates opening." She shot up from her chair and ran behind a blind spot.

"Er, what are you doing?" Bee questioned.

"I don't want to make it too obvious do I?" She hissed in a whisper.

Bee squinted his optics, "Wait...you've lost me." He then looked to another part of the scrapyard, noticing smoke. "Hey Ellen? Did you buy a barbeque at some point?"

"No...W-hyy?"

"Scrap!" Bee then ran off as Ellen followed him, glancing back at the entrance in frustration.

Both Optimus and Brook stepped into the scrap yard, their body language was calm, Brook was making gestures with her hands signifying an engaging conversation, now and then she kick dirt up however. Optimus would in turn shake his head or shake a finger at her, which merely agitated her more.

"These are still my people, so as long as you stay at this scrap yard you are a member of this team, as such you must follow our rules." Optimus told her.

Brook laughed mockingly, "What makes you think I'll agree to this and not just leave?"

Then like clockwork Ellen ran past in a frantic stake, as paperwork fell from her arms. She held a fire extinguisher in her free hand. "I just finished these! Why do we still use paper!? **Everything** destroys it! Where's my receipts, they won't cover me if I don't have those receipts-oh god! Grimlock not my desk! I need it for leaning! NO! Sideswipe! Gas won't put the fire out are you crazy!? Where's Bee gone?! What do you mean he's under toaster mountain?! Whys Fixit stuck in a ditch!?" she then collapsed on the floor, "Oh **god** my heart hurts! I'm getting cramps! I'm breaking out in hives! My asthmas coming back! What is the purpose of existence?!" she then spotted two familiars, stood up, straightened her hair and cloths and ran up to Optimus. "Oh hey! You guys been talking? t-thats cool, because things are **great** here. **S—so** much so, I'm sweating intensely! And in no way am I questioning the reason for being! Ha-ha!" she laughed manically.

Optimus slowly turned his head to Brook.

Brook pulled a flat expression, " **Alright.** I'll fucking stay, you got a deal, for now." She looked Ellen over, "The fuck were you doing with her?"

"She has always had trouble dealing with stressful situations." Optimus informed quietly.

"It's probably your fault for bringing your work home, you should keep work and family separate dude, everyone knows that, you just end up putt-" She looked over at Ellen, as it dawned on her, "You **sneaky fucker**. You're using my guilt in not being able to leave Ellen, to force me to **stay!"**

"My primary intention is to encourage you to stay." He reassured.

"It's the **exact** same definition, except you've worded it differently!"

"Please don't be mad at him Brook, I asked him for help." Ellen cut in, dropping her non-salvageable paperwork.

"You were collaborating? You hustled me?" Brook snapped.

Ellen rubbed her hands together, "I-I needed help. Dad offered to relieve some of that weight of my shoulders. I had no hope that I was able to get you to stay."

"You could have asked El." Brook said in a hushed voice.

"Can you honestly say you would've stayed under someone else's rules?"

Brook grumbled, "The expression, **hell no** comes to mind. Point taken, but I'm still rightfully pissed!" She sighed. "Come on then commander and chief lay it on me. Your 'rules'.

He nodded. "Rule number one. No form of excessive violence is to be used, only if it is absolutely necessary."

"Define necessary?" Brook started looking over the back of her hand as though she was half paying attention.

"Self defense. I will emphasize on no **excessive** force."

She raised a hand, "What if-"

"You cannot twist it, nor be 'technical' or bend, or find a loophole in that statement." He narrowed his optics, "I am fully aware of twisted truths."

"Burgh, you're boring."

"Rule two, the language, lower the vulgarity. Especially with children present." He lay optics on Russell.

"Urgh. You know It's a nervous thing right? I get frustrated easily, I swear that's all it is, it's just words. You're limiting my freedom of expression here! If anything I should be swearing more you hypocrite!"

"You can use better terms."

"'better' is a controversial term." She argued, folding her arms.

"Are we debating now?" Optimus inquired in a no nonsense manner.

"Fine. Continue."Brook flatly replied.

"Rule three. All team members must return to the scrap yard before 11pm. No exceptions."

She narrowed her eyes, "what a coincidence that's usually around the same I go out on the town. Funny, you just come up with these rules, but isn't insect boy the one running the show here? This is a racist thing right? It's because I'm human isn't? You forcing a regimented curfew?! Xenophobe!"

Optimus pulled a glared expression but patiently continued, as Brook started clawing at his audio receptors...that wasn't a metaphor either, she was literally scratching on his audio receptors, she climbed up him like a mildly steep hilltop and scratched at his mesh like she was digging a burrow.

"Dad do you want me to-"

He raised a 'wait' hand at her, "No matter how much the winds of the sea of rust howls, the Manganese Mountains cannot bow to it."

"No, but it can slowly chip away at it." She said pointing at Brook scratching the paint off him. "Y-You're losing your shiny finish!"

Optimus shut his optics. "You remember our agreement?" he quietly uttered in Brooks direction.

Brook stopped looking down at Ellen who was chewing her nails, "Is **using** you to express my frustration because you're a massive **tool** a part of that?"

"It contradicts with rule number one; if you must do it choose an inanimate object...Not myself or any o-"

"You **are** an inanimate object! Trees are more expressive! M-an **fuck** you!" Brook started yanking on her hair, "Garr!"

"You said you would try. Despite yourself, I gave you the benefit of the doubt." Optimus sternly reminded.

"And you took me seriously? I say allot of shit. **Maybe** , I was lying."

"I believe you would honour the agreement." He stated confidently.

"Pfft. How do **you** know what I'd do? A scum sucker, a murderer, Larceny, soliciting, breach of peace, I could be none or all of those things." She tapped her feet impatiently to this constant look of sympathy he had been displaying, it was subtle, but every time she would run her mouth or frustrate, this slight change in his features and optics were very present to her. "And just because, by chance you're actually right in that I **do** honour any agreement don't think your some fucking wizard! And if you keep giving me those sad fucking eyes like I'm dying on the side of the road, your gonna lose them!"

His optics blinked as he averted them to the ground beside him, he couldn't help it or stop it. "So you will fol-"

" **Yes** I'm following your fucking rules! The basic necessities of a **stable orderly** society **ha-ha!** I'm going to follow the **shit** out of your basic **rules!** So much that I'll eventually lose any kind of personality and become as **dull and repetitive** as **you!** And **then!** Ha-ha! I'll be a respectable citizen, well mannered, **conflict avoiding** , twitchy curtain cop calling, 'wanna hit the bar after work bob? **Nah** I have so much paperwork to finish for tomorrow in my no end in sight or soul satisfying job' **c-** iv-I-i- **an**."

Optimus, again as calm as ever, let her continue her ramble. She seemed to like a reaction, so he wouldn't give her the slightest satisfaction. "Very good. Then it is decided. Now please stop inflicting damage on my audio receptors."

She stopped, rolling her eyes as she grew bored. She slid down his back and forward rolling as she came in contact with the ground. She yawned and stretched as she met with Ellens disapproving look. "What? I wasn't **actually** going to do anything that seriously, I'm just tired and hate the lack of control over myself here. Thanks to **this** communist fucker!"

He frowned, "We must find you help. We once knew a human nurse, perhaps-"

" **Hard** no. You going to get me spayed and micro chipped as well?"

"Your stubbornness and pride will be irrelevant when your body reaches its limit and begins to breakdown."

"Stubborn? Of course, Pride? Pfft, I once ate a French fire that was in direct contact of a used- well to save your soft little angel ears it was unsanitary and a huge risk of disease." She huffed. "Now hypothetically, even if I did have citizenship, a fucking **prescription** right **now** and one doctor signatures away from the road to a kinda fixed road? I **don't** do doctors. Not even our first aiders back home."

"Brook-" Ellen started.

Optimus wavered a hand at her, "Your list of 'do's' becomes forever shorter."

Brook ignored him, "Okay! I'm bored with all this talk. I'm going to fuck around with the junk, since I'm quarantined here now." She walked off, "Don't think I know what you're doing." She mumbled.

Ellen walked up beside him sighing, "Straight to the point huh? I told you she wouldn't ease up."

"She seems to translate my intentions as suspicious."

"She thinks everything is suspicious, If someone is trying to help her, just because they want to, she wonders why. The only answer she comes to is, she's being tricked, used or mocked." She bit her lip looking up at him, "And well..."

"Yes?"

"Sometimes you, **do** sound like an interrogation. And that's how most talk to Brook, like a suspicious character."

His optics widened slightly, "I hadn't considered."

"Hmm maybe you came on a little strong, how did you talk to bots before the war?"

"Not strong enough."

She started to ponder, "Okay, this time, follow **my** lead."

"An idea?" he asked.

"In a way. More like ego boosting." She went up to her, in a short while she had found some thrown out chalk and was using a slab of slate as a canvas, "Hey Brook."

"What now?" she snapped.

"Don't be like that, we shouldn't have overwhelmed you with so much context at once." She looked past her to her piece of work, she noticed Optimus was also intrigued a little more so. "Another art project?"

"Yup." She flatly replied.

Optimus looked down at Ellen, "I find it fascinating how humans can form just about any kind of materials into intriguing imagery." He cupped a hand around his chin, finding his own perspective of the piece.

Brooks ears pricked up, "You like it?"

He tilted his head, "I...believe I do. There is something very, captivating about it."

Ellen smiled at her as though signalling approval, Brook quivered a smile back, "It's a little piece I like to call; 'what's mine is mine, what's yours is also mine, plus free child slave labour. A little forced I know."

Optimus tilted his head at the piece, nodding as he understood. Ellen however, saw the definition of a fiery hell. "How, brutally realistic." Optimus commented.

"Isn't it? I think it's better than Romancing it. We live in a time where no one likes the truth, we bury our heads and wear ruby tinted glasses."

"You enjoy art Brook?" Optimus asked.

"I do. Well I've grown to, it's one of the other ways I try to express myself without, you know breaking shit. I started scribbling, someone said I was really good at realism, I moved onto painting and metal sculpting."

"You should have seen her before the drawing." Ellen snickered. "Imagine every angsty stereotype teen who wants attention an-"

Brook glared at her, "Let's not discuss teenage Brook; she was going through some stuff, stupid teenage shit. It was a phase it's over, let's move on."

"Perhaps she should have seen your perspective of the world." Optimus said to Ellen. Making her look vacant and confused.

"Ellen, did art stuff?"

He nodded, "In a way." He chuckled, "Some days it was rather difficult to transcribe. I was once able to crack the most difficult and ancient of coding, but my perspective of a 'rabbit' clearly failed me." Ellen's eyes widened to what he meant.

"Dad? What are you doing? Why are you making me the focus?"

Brook scoffed. " **Oh** you're talking about when she was smaller." She looked at his optics that seemed to dart from side to side, "what's that about?" A little freaked out by the spastic movement of his optics.

"My apologize I was accessing certain memories."

"I thought you were crashing or something pfft. So...what were you, accessing?"

"Pre-recorded clips and photos that I can easily project." He tapped his helm.

She glanced at Ellen, "Ohh, 'smaller Ellen', Sounds interesting. You don't happen to know of any embarrassing knowledge? A sixth toe? Any stupid shit that she got up to?"

Optimus thoughtfully mused, "Hmm If I recollect, no oddities that I can think of, Ellen was average for her age, she had undeveloped height however, a possible side effect from a premature birth If I am correct. I think that's where her underlining complex for feeling helpless originates from-"

"D-ad." Ellen hissed through her teeth.

"Yes?" he looked at her dangerous flaring eyes, "Is something wrong?"

Brook snickered, "Aw poor midge- **thing** , poor thing. Please continue." She grinned.

"Please **don't."**

"Anything else? Any weird birth defects? Did she ever piss her pants at school? Did she call the teacher mommy? How about some darker habits? Drug use? Gang fights?"

"Stop."

He raised an eyebrow to her odd enthusiasm. "She was still going through undesirable phases due to stress, her stuttering was very present, she had socialisation difficulties, and every night until she was 15 I'd find her trying to hide her leake-"

" **STOP!** " She screeched to the highest pitch she could muster, tearing her vocal chords, **"STOP. NOW."**

Brook tutted, wagging a finger at her, "Don't be rude. I'm trying to talk to your old man here."

"Everything alright?" Bee said, hearing the commotion, meanwhile in the foreground, Brook led Optimus away.

"Dads telling her everything- wait where'd they go?" Ellen breathed out with a white sheet of an expression.

"What do you mean everything?" Bee grimly asked.

" **Every-thing.** The exploding toilet. The sinkhole incident. That one Halloween with the Darth Vader mask. Those thousands of times I was crying for stupid reasons, O-Or so I assum-leverage Bee, leverage! And Dad thinks she wants to literally know for genuine reasons. He fell into the most obvious of traps!"

Ellen placed her hands over her face in an effort to hide her existence, "Oh, everything. It's not that bad right? She's your friend? Besides, Optimus would see right through her and tell her that he respects your privacy." He looked over at Brook who was already on the floor laughing. "N-Now. I bet he's dismissing her questions right now."

"I can hear her laughing Bee." She said through her hands.

"She's pretty loud huh? No biggie though right?"

Her hands slowly slid down her face, "Oh okay, so your saying I can walk up to **those** guys right now and tell them that time you stomped on some jerks car and didn't understand how far you went when pranking someone at the time, or that time you drank gasoline and your grill caught on fire and when he saved you, Ratchet chased your aft around base with a metal pole for two weeks? Or maybe we can mention that time with that human official when you took a p-"

"Alright! I get it. Why do you have to remember these things!? This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"Let's just, move on before we're even more emotionally scarred." She folded her arms, "So...Dads part of the team now huh?"

"Looks that way, we're pretty fortunate to have him."

"Of course! Pretty damn thankful myself! Even now, looking at him talking to Brook, I've only ever thought up scenarios of 'what ifs' like this one. To see it now is indescribable." She looked up at Bee. "But, he's a soldier Bee. That's all he's known for many years."

"He leads, others follow. That's the formula." Bee sighed.

"You've been thinking the same thing?"

Bee looked unsettled, conflicted. "It's been playing in the back of my mind. Mostly because I didn't want to...guilt reasons, selfish reasons." Bee started, "The last time I saw him, it wasn't long before he promoted me to warrior. But I had been his scout for what felt like a lifetime, It might as well of been." He looked at her with a small smile. "In some cases, he's **also** been like a father to me. Looked out for me, taught me things, we had long talks, he would always ask of my wellbeing even if he was the one in more need of a medic."

"He was always different with you Bee, kind of like with us humans."

" **Not** humans, **children.** But that's the problem now isn't it? I'm not a young scout anymore and you're a young woman." He sighed. "What if he still sees us as children?"

Ellen looked at Optimus, now in what looked like a full blown argument with Brook. "Would he still treat us as such...That's the question. We're young, inexperienced."

Bee lightly scoffed, "He said to me, 'he's no longer my leader, but my equal'."

"Yeah, I got that memo."

He nodded to her. "You still good to go on any con hunting missions?"

"Have I broken my legs? No? Then yes, of course." She curled her lips, "Would you be open minded in taking Brook sometime?"

Bee sharply turned his head to her, "Are you being funn-"

"She's a good tracker." Bee chuckled to the absurdity. "I'm serious. I bet she'd love to help, its right up her alley."

"For real?" Bee said no longer thinking this was a joke. "You're serious?"

"Bee. Look at me." She said pointing at her eyes, "Would I suggest willingly, to send a human out there with you? Ever? I'm not asking you to let her off like some attack guard, just as a tracker or reconnaissance. I think you'll be impressed."

He glared suspiciously, "The pit did this come from? Sounds like you're selling her to me."

Her lip quivered. "I have to keep her busy, you don't keep her busy, she complains that she's getting fat and then moves on."

"So what you're saying is...yes, that's exactly what you're doing." He lightly sighed, then nodded, " **If** a scenario calls for it, be it tracking, or something similar. **Without** any risk, I'll consider asking if she would like to **accompany** us as a spectator...but it's a very slim chance." He then lowered his voice. "No offense, but she might disrupt our formation, my team are mostly young minds and she's already given them bad habits."

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Are you worried that all your 'team building' will be for nought?"

Bee turned his head quick paced, "Of cours-were you just **not** here up until this point!?"

"Only fooling." She snickered, "If you consider Brook a part of this team and allow her on some missions, could I do the talking?"

"Why you?"

"Oh you know...you're a stranger and um..." she turned her gaze away.

"What?"

"She, doesn't like you." She smiled awkwardly. "Well, actually replace what I said with 'okay I guess, but a bit of a tool.'"

"Charming." He looked over at Optimus, "Here's to the future tool I guess."

* * *

 **A/N okay, we're going into season 2, starting with Overloaded, naturally, so yeah it will include the dialog. But I hear some of you prefer that. But I only do it if there's something to work with. :)**


	11. Overloaded, Unstable, Divided

**A/N Taking place before and during overloaded. I'm doing a little back and forth between OC's hope you enjoy where I take this.**

 **Phew I'm so nervous O_o;**

* * *

A few weeks past, everyone was adjusting, Optimus mostly. Ellen was suspicious whether she was in a simulation, it hadn't quite set in, she wasn't sure if it ever would, after all seeing someone who was presumably dead and then isn't is traumatic in itself. especially with how casual everyone acted to it. She was also confused whether she should act and talk to him in a normal manner or speak to him as though he could do no wrong.

She was able to be patient with him, but he started to be, 'too' involved with her safety.

"Are you sure that is wise?" he would say when going on a mini-con hunt.

"You cannot put yourself in that position." He said at close range to a twenty foot con hunt.

And the most used word of all to most of her strategies, ideas or active duty. "No."

No.

 **No.**

NO.

NO!

The word was uttered so much, she heard his voice echo in her head like a ringing in her ear. But, she continued to be patient with him, despite having to repeat herself over and over to him.

"This is part of my job." She calmly said for the hundredth time.

Optimus sighed, "I still find it questionable to put yourself in unnecessary risk, when there are already enough at our disposal."

"I know, but I have to act as a witness to as many missions as possible, my superiors demand it. To act as communications between our two planets. So no **mis** communications are passed on by mistake, deeming you hostile or unneeded. You know how untrusting and unwelcoming allot of us are." She explained.

"Hmm." He murmured. "Still, I do not feel comfortable with this situation."

"You're worried, I get it." She lightly said rolling her eyes playfully.

He knelt, "I understand you have responsibilities, as do I. But If I lost you to a simple shot of a blaster, or a fall from a great height." He shook his head with a shudder. "Whatever become of that avatar Ratchet created for you?"

Ellen made a frustrated sound, "The government wanted to repossess my plot armor under the law of 'we can'...Ratchet had to get rid of it before they could study it."

Optimus' optics darted from left to right, thinking of a desperate solution, " **Please** consider resignation, there is no need to pursue us when we are right here."

"Look, maybe when all cons are put away, I can pursue my interests and you can catch up on your reading. Until then, my track record is clean and the most injuries I've had was a burn about an inch long on my finger." She lifted her pinkie, "Its healing pretty nicely." She jested.

He frowned at her, "No. That is not satisfactory."

Ellen smirked, "Yeah your right, it's going to leave an ugly scar-" Optimus was about to correct her, "-I **know** what you referred to. My resignation has to be handed a year in advance, no exceptions. Please stop worrying, this isn't something you can command and control anymore because you say so."

He looked to the side, "Times are changing." He placed a finger under his chin, "That recorded footage I saw of you and Bumblebee, was a quite impressive operation admittedly. In fact I have been observing most of the hunts you have been recording."

"Going through my stuff huh? Shame on you, you should know better." She joked. "So, if all you've seen is good, can you stop voicing your opinion on what I should and shouldn't be doing?" she asked hopeful.

"No."

* * *

Mean while, Brook was having her own struggles. To try and adapt to the social norm of city folk and alien folk alike. The common rule for her; 'Small folk being pushed around by bigger asshole deserved their head kicked in, its fair game as soon as the first punch is thrown'. But no-ooo, this group has something called 'limits' and working under the radar.

But, she couldn't turn down the request made by the 'nice guy' known as Optimus, to try and work with the team as she stayed to be Ellen's moral support. So, the other bots were overlooking her training and teaching her their rules. As though she was in a program aimed at toddlers.

It wasn't going well...so far she had broken two young bots, mentally. So Bumblebee decided perhaps someone who used to be on the wrong side and had the experience, would be more appropriate.

That plan, also failed.

Drift came walking into the scrap yard grumbling under his breath loudly, putting his sword away as his mini-cons followed nervously, "What's going on here?" Bee asked.

Drift had a cold glare, "She has absolutely no respect or restraint! I cannot keep training her anymore as you have ordered Bumblebee. She belittles our formations and our etiquette." He walked away as he hissed, "Such, rudeness!"

"No Drift-don't be-you're the last one-arrgh." Bee pleaded before pinching his forehead, he heard light footsteps as he looked blankly down at an unmoved Brook.

"What?" She responded, scratching her nose.

Bee's face twitched as he tried to keep his cool, "You confuse Strongarm with your argument on 'Nature vs Nurture of a serial killer', you made Sideswipe leak from his optics because you slashed his 'carbon footprint' tyres-"

"I wasn't crying! Bots don't cry!" Sideswipe yelled from the over side of the scrap yard, his voice echoing.

"We all saw your optics leaking!" Strongarm called back.

Bee shook his head to their typical behavior, "I'm not even going to risk Grimlock, he's too easily persuaded and Windblade has refused, her reason being that she believes you're a minion of the pit itself."

"If she thinks that, she's going to **love** Earths history." Brook scoffed, "So despite your complaints, technically only one of those was a bit shitty on my part, that's on me, sometimes my passions can get a little out of hand. The rest however, just sounds like **you** have a problem with me."

"You're going to replace my tyre!" They heard Sideswipe yell.

"Regardless, you're not focusing on our mission, your focusing on your own agenda. Now, there's no one left to train you." Bee motioned around them.

"No one. Except you Bumblebee."Came Optimus' voice from behind him, making Bee cringe to the suggestion and to Optimus hearing the conversation.

"Me?" He replied with dread.

"You are young and vigorous. Someone who can keep up with an individual such as Brook and you have life experience, have seen and done things that she could benefit to learn and understand from." He argued.

He cocked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between Brook and Optimus. "I'm more of a racer kind of vigor, not monster truck rally. Besides, **you** have the patience." Bee argued.

Optimus shook his head, "I Listen, I council; my time unfortunately has to be spread between missions, now that I am no longer a leader for Cybertron, I have more time to focus on other priorities." He looked at Ellen and smiled at her, she waved back a little embarrassed. "Brook is, as you are aware, quite tiring. Perhaps if this were a couple decades ago, but my training under the Primes has, as the humans say taken cycles off my life."

Bee pulled a face thinking, _"In other words, no."_ He went to look down at Brook again, but she was gone. "Are. You. Scrapping me!?"

"Sir. Please keep your composure, it's not worth the energon." Strongarm said watching from a corner with Sideswipe who was shoving her to get a better look.

"S-Sorry Bee." Ellen bit off a nail nervously, "I'll go find her."

Optimus held a hand up, "It's alright. You have appointments with your superiors, I will go."

Ellen looked at her phone, "I can't miss another call...but she is-"

"I shall go." He persisted. "I will return with her shortly."

Ellen bit off another nail as her teeth chattered, "W-Well just, wear some gloves or something. She bites...seriously."

He nodded, "I am fully aware." He said showing her his index finger with the slightest of teeth dents at the tips, then went on his way, exiting the scrap yard to the forest that occupied right outside.

"Optimus seems to waiting on you allot." Bee teased.

"U-huh." she replied concerned, she hoped this wasn't going to be a habit of his.

* * *

Optimus slowly started treading lightly through the forest, it grew thicker with trees, he tried all directions before finding any sign of her. When he did she was knelt down, with her back facing him and was tracing her fingers along the dirt.

He hovered over her, blinking curiously as his shadow enveloped her. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Tracking. Go away your big feet will destroy the trail." She bluntly put it with a rough tone of voice. "This isn't a morning stroll, **this** is a bad time."

"I enjoy our walks as well Brook." He lightly added.

"Shh! Dude, shut up." She huffed looking around. "You don't know who might be listening and **you, force me** on those stupid walks ever since I decided to stay! Who walks in thick ass fog at 5am anyway?"

Optimus raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes, you are much too proud and stubborn to the idea of friendship. You are correct, how shameful of me." He bowed in an apologetic manner. He admit, he seemed to be improving everyday with the art of sarcasm. Ellen would be proud.

Brook squinted her eyes at him like a square picture of hypnotic colors that had one of those hidden pictures in the middle, "God, how can you sound so mocking and uninterested at the same time?"

His expression fell suddenly, "Brook. Your training, you told me you wou-"

"Yeah-yeah, you want me to be a boy scout. Better. But better people get fucked over and boy scouts get their assess kicked. You can't change people because you say they should."

He shook his head solemnly. "I am well aware. However you must understand, we do not wish to change who you are-"

"Pfft. Yeah because they all love me for **me,** flaws and all. Bumblebee especially has a special place for me in his heart, dude looks like I took a piss on his new car seats."

"I only wish to detour you down a better path from your current one. You do not need to change as a person, just your outlook on life and how to approach certain situations. I believe from training under us and observation can help...but you have to give as much as you take."

Her voice lowered, "I don't think I can go further than just taking." She admitted. "I just can't let myself be told what to do, not again."

He tilted his head to how pained she sounded. "Again? In what sense?"

She rubbed her face, "Look I'm sorry, I am way too broke from years of this shit."

He smiled sympathetically, "There are a few cracks but you are not broken."

She scoffed, "How do you know? We hung out a few times in the past few weeks, given me a shitty trivial question every morning and we're suddenly soul mates? You don't know dog shit if it flew in your eyes, **barked** , grew eyes, spoke and said 'hey dude I'm fucking dog shit!'."

He lightly said. "You are twenty four, barely an aged human."

She snorted, "Well, shit. Got me there." she then saw something that caught her eye as she suddenly ducked low. "The fuck?" She walked off.

"What is it?" Optimus inquired.

She knelt looking at the floor and touched the ground, "You like seeing nature and shit right?"

"Earth is a beautiful planet." He said gesturing to the environment around them, the sky, the birds, the plants.

Her eyes raised to the sky, "U-huh and Fish shit in the sea, otters are assholes and we're a virus to our own planet, just try to follow me as low and as quiet as possible hippy."

He merely nodded and followed.

She stopped so many steps ahead of him, made eye contact with him then carefully pointed, "Look through those trees there." At the edge of the forest, a meadow lay in its center. "Check out this diabetic fairytale coma." She whispered.

A herd of curious, but very flighty, cautious deer started to emerge from the thicket, "I have never seen so many." He hummed.

"El hasn't either." she added lightly. "I've tried to get her to go out more, I get it though, shes been busy."

Optimus frowned, "So was I. I was unable to show her much of her world, she was restricted. I had hoped she would pursue something else, not tether herself." he finished solemnly.

Brook rolled her eyes, realizing her mistake of mentioning her. "I know. She told me allot of shit remember?" she shrugged, "But look Mr Happypills, at least you two were lucky enough to have company. chin up bucko, you and El feel bad for the most stupidest shit." she lectured as Optimus bizarrely was able to figure what she was trying to say. "Now, if you don't mind? the deer? I'm not your Councillor dude." she started silently counting the deer. "It's a pretty big herd, food must be plentiful and predators must be lacking." She shook her head, "But that's not the focus, check out the odd one out."

A young stag stood out from the herd, he seemed to be distanced from the rest of the herd, his eyes were red and his coat a bright clean white. "A white deer?" Optimus concluded was the answer.

"Rare as rocking horse shit. Some would say it's rare, some would say it's a product of inbreeding. But ones thing's for sure...It's a god. **damn**. deer. Its hotshit who gives a shit if it's purple?!"

"A rare and pleasing sight for my optics nonetheless." He looked down at her, her hardened features relaxed briefly as though in a content sleep, just long enough for her guard to be down. Or maybe she was just too tired to keep up appearances...It was more likely the second.

Then catching his gaze in a mid yawn, "the hell you lookin' at personality?!"

"You. Was that not obvious?" He shot back calmly.

She grinned widely at his quick comeback but hating it at the same time, "You keep staring; I'm going to be the last thing you see."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is your hostility really necessary?"

"No. **Your** hostile!" she barked immaturely making the deer scatter and birds fly out in a flock from the trees.

Optimus rubbed his forehead tiredly, indicating his defeat.

Brook shrugged about to spout off more one liner empty threats, before she heard a groan, squinting her eyes to the direction of the sound she held a finger to her lips, "Same rule as before."

He frowned, "Be careful, It may be something not of Earth." he warned.

She stepped carefully, her footing silent and on the defense, she parted a bush and thrust forward in a defensive pose, her expression softened upon seeing a body lying weak on its side. "For fucks sake. Poor thing." She looked back at Optimus, "Get over here, nice and slow." Looking it over, it was a doe with a bit of shrapnel in its leg. "Can you hold her still without crushing all her bones?"

"I can." He said bearing a sympathetic look for the poor creature. He placed a careful flat palm over the doe as it let out a sound of distress, "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked her.

"Kinda? I've seen plenty of shotgun injuries on people and animals alike. Not a deer though, it was a lizard...and it was already dead." she started picking it out, using her fingers as tweezers, the doe cried out. "Its okay sweet thing. You'll be okay." Brook then abruptly stuck her mouth on the shrapnel clear wound, sucking out blood then spitting it out, she repeated this three times. "Okay got all the infected shit out, so hopefully this should be enough.

"You are certain?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Speaking from experience, **most** people didn't die or lose a limb. You can let her go now."

"Most?" He slowly lifted his hand up, the deer wobbly in a panic tried to run back to its herd, but could only managed a slow walk, gaining its balance more and more as it progressed.

"I hope she survives, it's slim and highly unlikely she'll make it through to tomorrow, but Christ you have to hope something helped." She said frustrated.

"You did what you could, you were very cal-" He stopped and looked blankly at the lower half of her face drenched in blood as he gestured to her, stroking a hand around his face, "You have-" his optics darted to the side. "Have...lifeblood on-"

"Oh." She said rubbing a sleeve to her dripping face, "Holy shit, can you imagine? Going back looking like this? To those sheltered babbies? Pfft. You think I'm nuts for doing that aren't you?"

He tried to hold back a twisted expression, "While it was **certainly** unsanitary, you thought it was necessary to save the deer, you just did it in an unconventional, illogical and health hazardous way." Optimus murmured to himself, looking over her stance, her behavior. He thought that this was going well, so while she was not agitated at the moment, "You can track?"

She fake gasped, "Oh wow, you really are one of the greatest minds of a generation."

Suddenly, he vented air through his grill as a very low rumble of his engines were heard, the vibrations felt under her feet. "Brook, that will be **enough** hostility." He firmly said as she pulled an 'ooohhh' face. "Now, we are returning to the scrap yard and will face and accept the consequences of your actions, is that understood?"

Her face blank...until it slowly darkened, her frown intensified, she dug her feet harder into the earth, her head set on not moving. "Um...No." she said folding her arms, glaring at him.

He locked his gaze as well. Matching her stance, "You cannot prevail; I have broken many a gaze."

"Maybe not...but I can at least waste your time." She boasted.

 **30 minutes later...**

Both came walking back to the scrap yard, Brooks arms were crossed over her torso with her eyes shut. "That's minutes you'll never get back, ever. I stole time from you, think on that for a moment." she boasted.

He lightly smiled at her.

"What you smiling at? You lost. Weirdo."

"If I said, you would most likely deny it defensively...or violently." He twinkled his fingers, "I would prefer all my digits intact."

"Just say it. I won't pop off." She gruffly said.

"You had a general regard for that deer. A compelling trait you have. Reminds me of an old friend."

Her numbed expression remained unmoved. "I told you, I'm not a complete asshole. Did you expect me to start chomping on its leg? I think a regard for the ease of suffering is supposed to be a common thing in beings buddo, if you only have one friend that thinks that, then I'm wondering whose more nuts between the two of us."

Optimus' optics dimmed, the human equivalent would be half closed eyes, " **Receive** the compliment Brook." He said with a slight glare, getting a little tired with her attitude.

"Compliment accepted. Whatever the fuck it was." She rubbed her hands together chortling, "I'm wearing you down big rig."

Optimus hummed amused, "I would recommend aiming for more practical dreams." He saw Bumblebee move towards their position, "Bumblebee is considering to resume your training."

She frowned, "so you thought to follow up a compliment was with bad news?"

"Bumblebee is the only one left. Without him, you will have no choice but to move on, due to your own self rule of restricting movement."

"It's as much a rule as a contradiction." Brook was met with Bee as they both stared each other out. She glared between both of them, biting her lip until she broke the skin. "I'll replace Sideswipes tyres." She flatly, but painfully said to Optimus before briskly moving past Bee.

"You make it look easy." Bee said to him.

" _Easy? Two hours have passed."_ he thought. "It merely takes a certain level of experience and patience, something that can only be gained through time."

" _Relatable."_ Bee thought.

* * *

 _A_ couple days had passed. Things still hadn't improved, even with Bee. "No. I've told you before, it needs to be avoided as minimal as possible." He said. They were practicing on an obstacle course built by Bee himself.

"Oh what now? I **did** avoid it." Brook argued.

He pointed to a scarecrow dummy on fire and in pieces the size of shredded paper, "At the expense of 'hypothetical me'."

"Well if hypothetical- **you** didn't stand in that spot, he wouldn't have been caught in the gas trail that blew up that truck full of antique samurai swords." She fired back.

"You set it ablaze because it was the **easiest** solution for you to stop that Con." Bee slowly and patiently said.

"Exactly!" she boasted.

"But that's the problem, you found a solution but at the expense of others!" He pointed to the dummy. "That inanimate object could have been any one of us, Strongarm, Sideswipe."

She looked at the blaze, looking confused as the scarecrows were merely inanimate objects. "This isn't real, I wouldn't have- **couldn't** do something like that."

"You're not showing me otherwise. This obstacle represents every action you do." He grabbed an extinguisher as he put of the fire and sighed. "I'm responsible for everyone's life here, until you show me that you understand that, you'll have to remain here." Brook took note about this weird hard stare he gave her, as though he had a personal grudge against her. "Let's take a break. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Again?"

"You're excused." He flatly ordered.

* * *

Strongarm was quizzing herself, marching back and forth between the diner, "Oh shoot." she scolded herself, "Possible asteroid, I should have got that one." She flipped through different questions, "Let's see, list three signs of disturbance, pfft easy. Loud unusual noises-" *SLAM* "-Huh?"

On cue she heard loud slamming sound of metal against the ground, she pressed her back against a wall of cars as she kept her drawn weapon to her chest, she peaked around the corner and saw Brook flipping cars on their back, muttering angrily to herself as she started 'gutting' the undercarriage.

"Brook?" She said putting her weapon away.

"Fu-Huh?! Oh! Um-" She casually lent up against her pile of car victims folding her arms and trying to look casual.

"Guess the Lieutenant has more willpower than me after all...and you lost?" Strongarm said, knowing that during this scheduled time of day, Bee would have been training her.

"Did my tantrum give it away?" She said, throwing herself into a sitting position on the hood of a car, "He cleared me on everything, except working with others. He still thinks I'd jeopardize someone's safety."

"You know why surely?" She lectured with a wagging finger.

"Don't mock me." she mumbled warning.

She frowned, "Your problem is; that you don't take things seriously at the appropriate time or the complete opposite and take things too seriously. FYI, I wasn't trying to mock you. I'm trying to help you."

Brook stared at her, _"I'm miserable enough; too serious? Not serious enough? Sounds like the perfect balance to me"_ She thought laying her head back, _"He has a lot to lose, I can understand that. We all have people we want to make sure make it in the end._ "

Strongarm rolled her optics to Brook ignoring her, it dripped of an attitude she couldn't stand. "You know, these exercises usually take years to complete. A few weeks are pretty good for...an undisciplined civilian."

"Hmm. Right..." she looked around. "But the most I've been doing is help compact Denny's scrap metal. And I've run out, you could build your own empire with the sheet of metal we made." She noted the spick and span sparkling organized sheets that practically twinkled in the right light.

"Being patient is also training." Strongarm argued. "Maybe you can work on that next."

Brook ran her palms down her face, rolling her skin that she straightened out the slightest of blemishes, "I'm trying, god knows I'm **trying**. But shit me cabin fever is getting to me. I'm a very outgoing type person, can't stay within walls for long."

Strongarm looked confused, "Then why do you stay?" she asked.

"Good fucking question." Brook mumbled pulling her beanie over her eyes, deciding maybe if she was lucky enough she'd find herself napping.

Strongarm suddenly got excited at a certain bot passing by, "Oh! There's Optimus! Brook come with me to ask him about the rise of Unicron!"

Brook shrugged, grunting to her high shrill of excitement. "Why? So he can drag out the obvious? Has he never heard of the apostrophe?"

"Don't disrespect him like that! You should be thanking him; he convinced us you had potential."

"Potential what?" She scrunched her face up, "Why so serious? I thought I was complimenting him. Besides I didn't ask him to speak on my behalf, so why do you want to drag me into this? You can't stand me anyway."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie, come on don't act like you don't, allot of others do. No need to be polite because your an 'Autobot'." she said.

Strongarm scratched her head, "I-I don't want him to think I'm, I mean I'm not a-Its a little unprofessional to-" she tapped her fingertips together nervously.

Brook chuckled, "You're shitting me right? You're shy? Of him?"

She clasped her hands together in admiration, "I'm in **awe,** not shy. He's a living legend! Plus you could do with a few good examples of wisdom."

"Pfft, wisdom...he's kind of nice I guess! The kind of nice where you're like 'look at this nerd you just wanna smack him but you can't because he's too adorable! Like a puppy that pissed on your shoes and didn't mean it'." she started thinking into what kind of things he might of seen. "Then again its interesting to see a dude like that go through hell and still come out decent." she spoke the next few words in a sore whisper, "lose friends, young ones too, so I hear." She held her head up to an excitable Femme, "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Hm? Sorry, can you repeat the last part?" Strongarm said half listening to her anyway.

Brook slid slowly off the car, "Come on then, let's get you his autograph."

"Yes!" Strongarm said finding it hard to keep up with her flip flopping change of tone, voice or subject.

A few steps away, Bumblebee was discussing his issues with Ellen. "I don't know. I like to hope so, but if she sees something of interest, she gets distracted and makes a beeline for it." Ellen said.

"I'm sorry Ellen but you know I can't risk that kind of distraction. She's done it four times now."

She sighed holding praying hands to her mouth, "I know. But its training, I think in a more serious situation-"

"Training or not." He interrupted. "She's not ready, not even recon. During observation, my impression of her is...worsening by every action and every word she makes."

"Oh? Because us children made every right action or were scholar diplomats right? The stakes couldn't be even higher, but us human kids with no skills were part of the danger almost every day."

"The big difference between you and the others is that you weren't mentally unstable."

Ellen sharply turned her back on him afraid of what she might snap at him, "Don't say it like that." She quietly said. "I told you, basic mental health care is next to zero where she comes from. Or medicine. She's dealing with trauma, she's afraid to sleep, among other things." She pointed a stern finger at him, "She's under the impression that she's staying for me, which in some part is true but, honestly I'm afraid to leave her alone."

Bees face relaxed, "I know she's your friend, but you don't expect me to trust her on those grounds alone?" Bee argued.

"She has to earn it I get it. She will, you'll see."

Bee looked unconvinced, "I don't know. I've been fooled before." He clenched a fist, "I've mouthed off too many times as well and paid the price for it too." He tapped his throat.

"There shouldn't have been a price to pay." Ellen sadly said.

"Even still, I learned a few things over the years." He added cautiously.

"I understand Bee." She nodded her head slowly. He walked on, she looked over to Brook seemingly at a distance from Optimus as he spoke of his stories to Strongarm, and she was never that subtle when it came to looking like she didn't care. Ellen walked up besides her smiling lightly then stared off into space as she thought about her position here.

"Yo! DJ OP over here!" Brook started calling to him, interrupting his story.

"You have **another** question Brook?" he sighed.

"So, where did Megatron fuck off to anyway? Did he want to seek the path of enlightenment? Meditate on a sun for years? Mind over matter? Some bullshit despite starting this entire shit in the first place? Like seriously he's not going to finish what he started? Everyone's dead I guess my work here is done? What a cop out."

"I can only answer one of those questions. Megatrons whereabouts are still to this day unknown." He replied matter of fact like.

Brook let her head hang, "Is that it? Well that was pointless build up. You could have stopped me."

"Unfortunately, you do not seem to take breaths between sentences." Optimus added.

"Yeah and you shouldn't interrupt so much ya big idiot." Ellen interrupted chuckling.

"Ellen." Optimus lightly scolded.

She continued chuckling. "Friend banter Dad, nothing is meant with malice."

"I should hope not." He replied lightly.

"Bitch please. My hearts in pieces." Brook scoffed back.

Strongarm tapped her feet and finger against her arm impatiently, "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to listen to Optimus' story."

Optimus nodded, "I shall continue Strongarm, although Cybertron was able to support-"

"So what up buttercup?" Brook whispered nudging her fist into her stomach.

"..."

"El?"

"Huh?"

Brook turned to look at Bee, where Ellen's line of sight ended. "What did he say now? Did I get an F in _magical friendship?"_ she mocked obnoxiously.

"Something like that." Ellen said disheartened.

She frowned concerned, "Hey now, you're really upset, I didn't think he'd be that offended by a straw arm in the face, by accident I swear."

"Brook If this was real!" she snapped. Getting some turned heads. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Hey, did I really do that bad?" She said genuinely.

"Well lets see, only the branch hitting Bees face, you went ahead of the team at one point, you defied a few orders and hypothetically got hypothetical Sideswipe, Bee and Drift terminated...mostly with fire." She listed off from her phone. "We're running out of retro collectables to build new courses Brook." She sighed.

"That was training El, c'mon."

"Bee doesn't see it that way. From his view, this is his first impression of you. He doesn't know that you'd take it more seriously."

"Why what did he say? Did he say something, is that why you're upset? If we elbowed him in the throat would it stop him **jabbering** on?"

Ellen grabbed her arm, "Don't say things like that. Not even as a joke."

"Elbows?" She grinned.

She lent in closer, "I mean it, **please** try to listen and do as he says. At least a little while longer, for impression sake okay? I-I know that's hypocritical of me to say, since I like you for you-"

"El, it's okay. I know what you meant." she looked at Bee, "When he tests me again I'll be a perfect little school girl, apple for the teacher and all, I promise." She presented her fist to her, "seal the deal, so you know I'm being real." She sung.

"Hmm." Ellen murmured lightly tapping her knuckles.

Brook winked, "Okay so, random thought, we may need to give out name tags for these guys or I'm just going to go by number."

"I thought you didn't like name tags? Or how you named them 'corporate slave tags.'"

She sighed, "You just don't get it El, I don't like things depending on the situation. Now hush up, I'm trying to listen."

Brook lay on her front listening as she kicked her legs up and down like a giddy teenager, "You know. We have chairs." Ellen said to her.

"Shh." She hissed.

"Stoic story time is a thing now?" Ellen looked back and forth. "You're actually listening to Dads stories?"

"Did you not hear my question before?"

"Right, okay." Ellen listened to what Optimus was saying, " **Oh** this one. Has he got to the spark extractor part?"

She scoffed half listening, "Pfft no, only that they are- hold up, spark extractor? Shit man, has he been holding out? That's fucked up."

"He's gave it a G rating huh?" Ellen concluded, "He's being mindful."

"Pfft, censorship." Brook moaned.

Ellen gave her a gentle kick in the side, "Hey?"

"What?" she growled, due to the annoying kick.

"Don't take this as some guilt thing and I've said this before, but I'm glad you're here, a friendly human face...well maybe not friendly but a-a face. It's a little overwhelming here sometimes, I feel so awkward."

"No problem." Brook lightly replied. "Socializing pfft. Am I right? Who needs that shit." She playfully joked.

Ellen dipped her head, "Not just that." She looked at Optimus, "It still feels weird, Dads here and I don't know how to handle it. I-I mean I'm extremely happy, but- I don't know maybe my human mind can't handle the concept still, I feel like I'm going to freak out every time I think too deeply into it."

"Well there's your problem, Just don't think too much about it." She snorted. "I'd have been driven insane and eating my shit if I thought about **everything**." She shook her head as certain said things crept into her mind. "You'll get used to it, eventually." she whispered fearfully.

Ellen nodded and they both turned their heads to the front, as Optimus had been continuing his story,"-And the flanking action allowed us to route the Decepticon forces." He finished, gesturing his fingers to the ground to explain his maneuveri.

Strongarm clasped her hands together, "A-mazing. Tell us another."

"Directors cut this time." Brook joked.

"And **without** the interruptions this time." Strongarm scowled at Brook and Ellen, both shrugged...but they both equally talked too much.

"Give it a rest will you Strongarm?" Sideswipe intervened, "You bugging pops' for war stories are getting older than, well, **pops** '."

Bumblebee stepped in speaking firmly, "Sideswipe you better watch your-"

"Young bot." Optimus interrupted. "You may call me Optimus Prime or Optimus. Those are your only options, understood?"

"Yes sir." Sideswipe quietly replied, taken down a notch by Optimus' voice of authority.

"And I'm **not** bugging Optimus, I'm leaving, you should try it sometime, **soon**." Strongarm argued.

Sideswipe lent in defensively, "You're not the boss of me!"

Strongarm jabbed a finger into his chest, leaning equally as close, " **Someone** has to be." ...they both started fighting, locking each others heads.

Bee looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable as he looked to Optimus overseeing this. Brook looked at Ellen who was knelt down, then with a suspicious grin shoved her. " **Wh-yyy?** " Ellen whined as she slumped onto her side like a tipped cow.

Brook shrugged, "Sorry force of habit." She sniggered before getting to her feet and started encouraging and hollering at the two of them. " **Yeah!** Kick his ass! Curb stomp his teeth! Get the little piggy! Sooo-ie! She clapped.

Everyone watched on not going near in case they got caught in the crossfire, keeping a safe distance. Windblade attempted vocabulary reasoning, Fixit cried in concern to the damage they could cause or pods they could and nearly released.

Bee felt Optimus' overbearing presence behind him as he sighed, "Grimlock, would you please break them up."

Grimlock came up between them as he roared, forcing the two apart from a sound wave.

"Grim!" Bee suddenly cried in surprise.

Grim looked on confused as all eyes seemed to be on the side of his body, he turned to reveal a holographic face on his armour, just where Russell had been buffering him a little while ago. Everyone awed in shock and or terror to a teal colored Mech. "Micronus." Optimus announced.

"Ah! Force ghost!" Ellen barked.

Brook blinked, "Micronus?" she said quietly before inhaling about to roar with laughter before Ellen slapped a hand on her mouth.

"Yeah, no, sorry I beat you to it." She nudged, "seriously though, how is he even- oh right reflection...it's still weird."

"Good thing Russ didn't buffer his ass." Brook added.

"Enough with the lower region jokes!"

"Micronus?" Grim said spinning around, "Ah! Get him of me! Get him off me! Ah!"

When Grim eventually stopped squirming, Micronus spoke, "Optimus Prime. Now that your battle with Megatronus is over, you must return those portions of the sparks your fellow primes lent you."

"I understand." Optimus simply said.

Ellen leaned into Brook uttering sarcastically, "how can a bunch of dead guys give you something they don't have any more?"

Brook face palmed, "El, for fucks sake, don't give logic to ghost shit. There is a face on a dinosaur's **ass**!"

"Wait!" Bee interjected. "Optimus told us the first transfer almost destroyed him, how do we know the reversal wo-"

"This isn't a Q and A session bot. Commence reversal." Micronus stated.

Then a blue misty, electrified cloud formed and surrounded Optimus as it lifted him off the ground, A surge of energy started spitting static as Optimus groaned which built into a pained cry. The blue energy that was lent to him was being sucked out at an immense speed and ferocity.

"Stop. You're tearing him apart!" Bee cried.

Then an impulse wave built up from the cloud threw them back as Brook pulled Ellen to the side before the bots landed on them. "Fuck me! Who's the enemy here? You alright?" she asked Ellen.

She gently brushed her hand off her shoulder, "No." She breathed, but not in Brooks direction, Ellen ran towards Optimus as he was on his hands and knees, "Dad?" she questioned as she looked up at Bee, "Bee? Is he-"

"Micronus wouldn't go that far...I hope." Bee tried to reassure, he knelt down to help him. "Optimus? Are you alright?"

"Urgh...I am...argh. **Alive,** Bumblebee." He groaned.

"Barely, you took too much of his power!" Bee argued to Micronus.

Ellen felt a slight chill, Brook looked her over worried, worry that turned to frustration. "Not to mention...almost killed him!" Brook cried.

Micronus scanned him with his optics, "My scan indicates Optimus will recover."

Fixit in a concerned tone uttered, "My scan indicates Optimus' levels are dangerously low."

"When will Optimus recover?" Strongarm demanded. "Weeks? Months?"

"Only time knows the answer." Micronus replied.

"That isn't helpful" Russell said.

"He don't know jack shit." Brook added.

"Just because you have an extensive vocabulary doesn't mean it makes you sound intelligent, you just sound like an ass. **That** is an example." Ellen frustrated.

Brook patted her shoulder, "Aw shit! Look at you making a comeback sound like a school day."

Ellen ignored her, her gaze fixated on Micronus and seeing red."What is **wrong** with you? Is that how you treat your 'saviour'? Get your hobbit ass over here I'll-!" she stomped forward as Brook put her hands under her arms, lifting her off the ground.

"Ellen no! Your hands are too weak!" she said restraining her as Ellen struggled.

But Ellen's stamina wasn't the best, as she quickly gave up. "Your right."

"Yes I am." Brook said patting her arm. "I'll handle this..." she calmly reassured, turned her head to the Prime and- "get out of here you midget fuck!" started throwing bricks at the face hitting Grimlock.

"Ow!" Grim said.

"Ah crap, sorry Grim! Damn you physics!" Brook shook a fist, then continued to throw rocks as Micronus disappeared "Yeah you better disappear into time and space!"

"Ow! Again!?" Grim put his hands over his head.

"Yeah, that one was on purpose Pfft." Brook snickered continuing to throw rocks.

"Ha-ha! Okay!" Grim laughed, before looking himself over. "Is he gone?! Please tell me he's gone!" Russell gave him the all clear thumbs up. "Well, Optimus might not feel better, but I sure do."

"Just goes back to his crappy dimension being useless until it's convenient." She turned to her dad. "You should sit down. Fixit, is there any change in his levels?"

"My physical condition is of no consequence, let us continue our mission." He turned walking off.

"Optimus you should take it easy." Bee advised.

" **Thank you."** Ellen said in an obvious tone.

"I am functional and if I am functional, then I am capable of assisting as I heal." Optimus responded.

Ellen tried to grab her hat and throw it down on the ground, but then realized she didn't wear a hat, instead she grabbed Brook's beanie and threw it on the ground instead. "Really?! You'd be a pile of ash and somehow downplay it." She called to him, "Are you listening to me?"

Optimus' movements were very sluggish and his body creaked, "He's about as weak as a frayed fan belt." Sideswipe said out of pity.

"I'll snap you in two if you don't stop that kind of talk." Windblade threatened dangerously.

"If Optimus says he can help, he can help." Bee said.

"Denial." Brook said to Ellen.

"Regardless, it's been weeks since we defeated Megatronus, we need to get back to capturing Decepticons and stop fighting with each other." He added.

Brook punched Ellen in the arm, though she didn't react in a over-top manner per usual, she didn't react at all. She was watching Optimus all this time, the way he walked, the smallest groan of lethargy and discomfort now and then.

"Dude, you can't feel anything in the left arm anymore, give attention to my anti social behavior." Brook joked, following her line of sight. "Hey, He'll be a'right. Don't nanny him; it's the last thing he'll want."

"But he can nanny me?" Ellen fired back with an annoyed look.

Brook shrugged, "He is your old man, that's kind of what they do...I-Isnt it?"

She sighed, "to a certain degree sure."

"Now the Alchemor fugitives have been center red near the scrap yard, but Windblade told us there are others scattered all over the world. " Bee explained

"On which region do we focus?" Drift inquired.

"All of them. Drift, you and your mini-cons along with Windblade will concentrate on distant Decepticons, your stealth and speed allows you to cover substantial ground." Bee said.

"Then I'm going with them, with me on board we'll have any cons we find rounded up before Russell's lunchtime." Sideswipe boasted.

"You just want to be wherever Windblade is." Strongarm condescended.

"Don't put me in the middle of your little psycho drama." Windblade grimaced.

"You've got it all wrong I just want to be wherever you **aren't**." Sideswipe fired back.

"Enough!" Bee voiced.

Brook leaned towards Ellen, "Well this is thrilling. I'd rather pluck out the hair on my ass."

"Thank you for that image Brook. Can you not go two minutes without mentioning butts?"

"Heres a question. These lot have been on vacation for the past weeks, you've had some fabulous time with your old man, he's been trying to be best acquaintances with me, so why is it only now Bee decides to get back to work when Optimus gets his McGuffin taken away?" she stared uncomfortably long at Ellen.

"Maybe Micronus will come back and explain who-"

"Were not getting an explanation are we?"

"Probably not, trust me its hard getting a straight answer out of any of them."

"Strongarm, Grimlock and I will continue to operate from the scrap yard with Denny, Russell and Brooks's assistance."

"What?" Brook looked behind her, " **P-lease** tell me there's another much shorter and not so handsome figured Brook around here."

"Brook. We talked about this." Ellen mumbled quietly so not to disturb Bee's briefing.

"I've seen what 'human' work is around here." Brook then abruptly yelled in a mocking tone, "WHOSE THAT POKE-CON?!...ITS- Who the fuck cares, it breathes fire and was a pimp on Cybertron is that enough info for you mister Bumblebee sir?! Was I a good human? Can I go outside and play now?!"

A pin could be heard dropped as all other conversations were forced to be silent to Brooks overbearing voice.

"Is there a problem?" Bee inquired as the other bots stared at her with a mixture of confusion and unsettling expressions.

"Maybe a small one." Brook calmly and quietly uttered, again switching so easily between moods, she made a pinching motion with her thumb and index finger at him.

"Can we do this later?" Ellen nervously pleaded.

"Let her speak Ellen." Bee said as though he was inviting the chance for her to argue with him.

"Good grief." Ellen muttered.

Brook stepped forward to the 'floor' he had given her. "Look, it's been so enlightening, for the past couple weeks but I'm starting to get cabin fever, I need to go further that over the bridge, ya get me?"

"Brook, I know it's frustrating for you but I promise you'll have your chance on the field. **But** **only** after I have given you clearance."

She grits her teeth, "So now you're my parole officer?"

"Brook." Ellen said. "I'm sure Bee didn't mean that as a th-"

"Ellen, stop undermining my decisions." Bee shut her down, Ellen blinked slightly taken aback. "Brook you can help Optimus and Fixit track and coordinate all of our missions from the command sat-"

"No Bumblebee, I believe I would be most helpful leading your field team."Optimus then interrupted.

Brook folded her arms, "Oh sure, tiny Tim gets to appoint himself." Ellen glared at her.

"With all due respect sir, your-"Strongarm started.

"Kind of gonna slow us down."Sideswipe added.

"You were built for neither speed nor stealth." Drift added.

"And we don't want to see you get hurt." Windblade finished.

"Your concern is appreciated but unwarranted." Optimus assured.

"Unwarranted?" Ellen said.

"Optimus Prime will lead the away team." Bumblebee finally said, he couldn't exactly say no, he wanted to preserve his dignity.

"Then I'm going too." Ellen said, _"I apparently undermine your decision, but Dad can? What has gotten into you Bee?"_ she thought.

"Am I a joke to you?" Brook looked back and forth, "This is a bunch of bullshit."

"Ellen. I do not think it wise-"Optimus started.

Ellen shut her eyes tightly, frustrated to this constant way of being talked down to. "I've said before, I've been on plenty of hunts way before Megatronus." She said to him, for the hundredth and one time.

Optimus looked concerned, but took a step back into rank and dropped the issue.

"Fixit, resume scanning and widen the vectors, lets see if we can pick up a remote Decepticon signal somewhere and rig up a portable tracker for the away team to use." Bee ordered.

"Yes sir." Fixit saluted before rolling away.

"I shall assist with the construction of the tracker." Optimus announced.

As he walked away, everyone had a look of concern and most didn't know what to say...well except Sideswipe. "You've had some wacky ideas Bee but putting Optimus in charge of us its-"

"None of us is gonna be able to make Optimus change his mind. Let him lead as best he can and try to position him where his condition can't jeopardize your missions, at least until his strength returns." Bee lightly said.

"How?" Drift said unconvinced.

"Suggest he hang back, to coordinate communications or formulate strategy, you know something like that." Bee advised.

Ellen groaned, "I don't know. He's a good listener **sometimes** and gives good advice, but he's not well at taking any. He's as stubborn as he is huge."

Sideswipe sighed, "Okay. We'll try but only if I get to come up with a cooler name for us than the away team."

"'The away team' is fine, it's a timeless term." Ellen argued, somewhat pouting .

"Let's be real here, it's a little dated." Sideswipe persisted.

"Lieutenant!" Fixit called. "Decepticon signal located at the arctic circle."

"The arctic circle." Drift repeated, "The cold will impede our systems; we must capture our quarry quickly."

"I'll program the coordinates into the ground bridge." Fixit said.

"Looks like you're up away team." Bee said to the group.

"You mean, bad bot bashers!" Sideswipe announced self assured. Everyone stared awkwardly. "Huh! right? C'mon!? ...I'm just warming up." He folded his arms pleased, regardless of opinions.

"Sounds like a one season knock off show of robot wars." Ellen commented.

"Bad bot bashers sounds like something you need I.D to view." Brook added mockingly.

Ellen sniggered, "Okay yours trumped mine." The ground bridge powered up as she turned meek, "Sorry I announced that I would go as well, you going to be okay here?"

Brook looked half annoyed, "You're going because you're worried about the big guy, but you don't like him worrying about you?"

Ellen difficulty tried to get her words out but as though she was being choked, she sounded slightly croaky. "My!...worry right now-I mean-look its justified okay? I didn't just get the health sucked out of me."

Brook shrugged, yawned and stretched. "If you say so." She mumbled. "You don't have to worry about me, I don't like folk, but I'm not petrified of them either. Worry about yourself, your gonna be as cold as a white dog turf. **If** it was in the arctic circle Pfft."

"In a manner of speaking, Brook is correct." Optimus interrupted, hearing most of the conversation, he didn't mean to eaves drop, but his audio receptors were still sharp. Including that he picked up on neither one of them wanting concern from the other. But, if he's sees something wrong he cannot simply ignore it. "Are you sure you are dressed appropriately?" he asked her.

She gave a patience smile and started pinching at her cloths, "It looks light but again, new technology. I'm sweltering right now. We doing this thing?" she aloofly said.

He again looked on concerned but decided to stop preening, "'Greatest mind of your generation' pfft." Brook snickered at him.

The appropriate formation positions were made by the away team members as Optimus stood to the side, upright and still.

"Oh no." Ellen lightly said.

"What?" Brook asked, becoming easily frustrated when not in on the 'joke'.

Ellen tapped her nose, the 'I know, but I'm not telling gesture'...Brook repeated what she did puzzled by it... _"The fuck does that mean?"_ she thought.

Optimus made a noise to signal all of their attention, "My friends, let us venture forth on this new mission and let us claim victory for Cybertron and for Earth." He uttered in his infamous 'speech mode'.

Brook started copying the slow clapping the others did, _"I-Is this right? What's going on? I'm so confused. Is he going to cut the ribbon to a new bridge? I'll just play along."_

Ellen watched her awkward out of place clapping, "You don't have to copy them if you don't know why." She teased.

"Oh thank fuck." Brook sighed leaning back on her heels. The group started shifting, she slapped a hand on Ellen's shoulder, "Stay safe bud, remember deep breaths and don't think about it."

"And you-...just **be** good okay? And try to get to know Bee; he's a great bot really, he's just-"

"Has a lot to lose, I know." She lightly replied.

"He's also been through a lot, violent dangerous beings have taken things from him, harmed a friend who he was to protect and now he's allot more careful, you can understand right?" Ellen patted her arm.

Brook nodded.

"And um, try to get some sleep, there's no shame in night terrors." She looked at Bee, "Most bots I know have the same trouble."

Brook stared at Bee, before he noticed her fixed gaze and she snorted mockingly, turning her gaze sharply. _"Okay Bee, you got this. you're the bot who can get along with most...when you were a scout."_ He pinched his forehead looking at Ellen and Optimus, _"The only two beings that have the patience to set her straight and of course their leaving!"_ he produced a wobbly smile at them.

"Forward." Optimus then ordered as they followed one by one through the Groundbridge .

"Is this really a good idea sir?" Strongarm said towards Bee with the final bot going through the portal.

"He'll be fine." he replied.

*BOOM!*

The Ground Bridge erupted in flames faster than dry leaves in a volcano. Everyone got to putting the fires out, stamping on them, extinguishers...Grimlock dumping a water fountain...mostly on Russell, but it still put the fire out."

Fixit in a panic went up to the control panel, "Command centre to await team, do you read? Away team can you read me?" No answer as Fixit starting tapping away anxiously, "For all I know their molecules could have been scattered from here to Caracas 4 or they could have been materialized inside a meteor or-"

"Fixit. Stay calm. Keep trying." Bee said.

"Right."

"He better be exaggerating." Brook muttered.

"You may have noticed, Fixit tends to get the jitters, the chances are very slim." Strongarm said hearing her.

"Away team this is-" Fixit started again.

" **This is Optimus Prime command center; we have reached the arctic circle. We are at the base of an ice mountain, near some manner of research installation."**

Brook rubbed her face, "Tits galore." She hissed relived.

" **Is everything okay back there? We heard strange noises as we came through the portal." Windblade asked.**

"We had a slight malfunction, of the Ground bridge." Bee explained.

Fixit added, "My theory is that something in the Primes reversal process altered your basic chemistry Optimus, when you went through the portal, you affected the ground bridge the same way a magnet damages a large jive-card five-*whack* hard drive."

"In other words, you're not taking a shortcut home until we get the ground bridge fixed." Bee said.

" **Understood. Optimus out."**

Brook looked to the Ground bridge, "Stuck on my own, with the type of crowd that usually avoid me...perfect."

Strongarm put her hands on her hips, "Now's your chance to show the lieutenant your willingness to help."

"..." Was the response of a silent, staring Brook.

Strongarm lent in a little to appear more assertive, "Go on. You were preaching before about wanting to do more."

"And?"

Strongarm rolled her optics, "Well, isn't this a little contradicting if you don't put in the effort?"

Brook tutted, "That is something I like to call, 'The rule of Brook', Strongarm. I'm never consistent but I'm also thoroughly consistent."

Strongarm attempted to figure that statement out but was met with a spinning processor. "What?" she uttered.

"I spout shit." Brook lazily replied.

"Come on, come on." Grim then encouraged. "We all make it a rule to look after new team members too."

She felt restricted by their presence, an uncomfortable shudder ran down her spine to how openly 'friendly' they were. She wondered if they were going to break into song about teamwork next. "Give me some space happy campers fuck me." She grit her teeth, breathed in and out, then bared an over the top happy smile as she walked up to Bee. "Phew, oh boy my jaws going to hurt in the morning." she looked back at Grimlock giving a thumbs up "Anything...I can do...to... **help?"** she struggled to say through clamped teeth.

"Not presently no." Bee bluntly replied, not even acknowledging her.

Her face dropped as she raised a middle finger, though Strongarm made a sound to catch her attention, "Persist. Be more 'positive'." She said.

She groaned looking around, "How about salvaging? Finding parts? Clean up?"

Grimlock then went up to Fixit and gave him a slight nudge with his foot as though giving him his cue. "Grimlock? What are you-"

"You need Brook to help **right?** " he said in a friendly and somehow threatening tone.

Fixit looked around, then to Grim who kept persisting, "U-Uh, Lieutenant Bumblebee? I...I could use the assistance, since Denny will be helping me."

"I can help too. I know what it's like to be the destructive one" Grim said sympathetically.

Bee looked at her, then to his team, If they wanted to give this another shot... "Alright then. You and Grim can help clear the ground bridge of hazards parts."

Brook breathed our sigh of relief, "finally, we're moving forward." Grim produced thumbs up. "I told myself I'd never have to start from the bottom of the ladder again."

Strongarm raised a finger. "Actually If you take an example from someone like Ultra Magnus he-"

" **No more. Origin stories."** She growled.

"There is no shame in starting new humble beginnings." She continued.

"Wow...I just threw up a whole piece of broccoli from that line." Brook fake gagged.

Strongarm tapped a foot, exhaling a frustrated sound. "For **your** information, Optimus told me that."

"Oh, excuse me where are my manners." Brook started gagging again, "That's worth at least a whole carrot."

"Brook, I appreciate you showing me your brutal tactical methods of restraining someone." She calmly thanked, attempting to try a friendly approach...for five seconds. "But your attitude stinks! It's almost as bad as Sideswipes!"

"It sure does, like putrid sewer water." Brook slurred. "Look, I'm just going to get started on being the human janitor a'right? Grim." She signalled him. "Let me know of any away team health updates yeah?" she walked off, leaving Strongarm dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arctic, the winds were high adding to the harsh temperatures, "I shall scan for our quarry. Remain here and prepare yourselves for battle, should there be one." Optimus said with said scanner in hand.

"Did I call it?" Sideswipe started, "Optimus is already messing us up. It'll take us forever to drive back to the scrapyard from here."

"Sideswipe, you owe him your very existence. But putting that aside, quit putting him down he hasn't said or done anything to you to warrant it." Ellen sternly addressed. "Anymore back chats like that and you'll answer to me, understand?"

Sideswipe exhaled "Truth hurts I guess."

" **What** did I just say?" Ellen quick turned.

"I heard! I heard! I understand!" Sideswipe put up his hands above his head. He turned to Windblade who was staring at him, "What? It's true."

"Cut him some cable slick, it wasn't his fault the ground bridge frizzed." Windblade said.

"If anything, blame the lucky charms ghost." Ellen muttered.

"According to the scanner that Decepticons signal is emanating from that cave." Optimus pointed upwards to a steep icy bank. "Travel up the mountain will not be easy but-argh!" his leg jerked, he moved it around in a circular pattern as it squeaked and creaked.

"Are you injured Optimus Prime?" Drift asked swiftly coming to his aid.

"I am fine Drift." He assured.

Ellen frowned then pulled out her climbing gear from her backpack, "I can get up to that cave faster if I scale the ice wall here."

Windblade nodded, "Then you can scout out the area. Its structure." She knelt and quietly said. "We need to ensure it's suitable for Optimus."

Ellen looked at her suspiciously, "You too?"

"Of course not, I'm not slick...but I'm genuinely concerned for his safety." She reassured.

"Windblade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." She said meekly.

"Forget about it." Windblade waved it off. "Why did you think I suggested checking the structure? We all don't want to see him get hurt."

Ellen dug her boots into the wall, "I'll contact you if I find any weak spots."

As soon as she hit her axe into the wall, Optimus turned, "Ellen?" he questioned making her cringe and shut her eyes tight. "What are you doing?"

By his tone alone Ellen sighed deeply, "S-Scaling this wall? For scouting purposes?" she replied meekly as she felt optics on her and Sideswipe mockingly mimicking her.

"No. I do not think it wise with this questionable strength of the wall." Optimus stated.

She looked at the rest of the team as this felt like a drama could ensure, "It's perfectly stable enough to support me and far from his range if I can sneak into the cave he wouldn't be expecting m-"

"Ellen no, It is too greater risk for you to-."

She let out a patient sigh, "Dad, we've talked about this. I'm going because it's my job and I'd appreciate it if you didn't...y'know...in front of the team?"

Optimus turned to see Sideswipe freeze in place, his pose included 'chatting hand gestures'. "Very well." He nodded, "But it goes against formation."

"Can we save the domestics for later?" Sideswipe interrupted. "Remember the part when Drift said that we'd freeze if we stayed too long? We're not the slow but steady team."

She looked at his worried optics, felt bad and tried to reassure him. "I'm going on ahead. I'll...wait for you at the top."

"That is more acceptable." He agreed lightly.

She looked at his leg, it was slightly bent at an angle as though he were struggling to put weight on it. "Be careful." She said to him.

"That is my line." He added lightly.

Her face looked conflicted, trying her best to put on a smile, despite her protests at Sideswipe she saw his movements, his reaction times; the environment itself is just not suited for him. "Sure." As she continued upwards, _"he's just a little wobbly. His strength will comeback...I hope."_

* * *

Back at the scrapyard...

Denny approached Bumblebee, the whole group helping out with the damaged Groundbridge. "Bee, are you sure it was wise to split your team like this?" he said.

"Specifically sir, was it wise to separate those of us who wield Decepticon hunters?" Strongarm added.

"Fair point. And I do worry about jeopardizing the chemistry we built since we've been here, but I can't send Grimlock on an extended field mission." Grimlock with Brook ran past with Fixit closely behind as they sniggered throwing parts of the Groundbridge back and forth. "He's too hard to disguise and we can't just fight Decepticon activity here, when we have every reason to believe there are fugitives all over the globe."

"Solid reasoning sir, I just hope neither team encounters anything that will make you regret your decision." Strongarm said.

"Enemy attack test!"

Strongarm pulled out her blaster, Bee turned his head as a sheet of metal planted him in the face in the same fashion as a cream pie, Grim held his hands over his mouth to hold back the sniggering, Strongarms mouth hung open, as did the rest of them.

Brook laughed loudly, disturbingly too long as Bee groaned. "Good job idiot, you're dead."

Bee raised a finger, wiping shrapnel from his face, "Crying wolf, is a dangerous prank to pull Brook."

"Good thing I said **test** , you deaf?" she said aloofly.

His groan turned to a frustrated growl, stepping forward about too-...

...before a presence was made known, a loud noise was swiftly approaching as a form leaping from sky landed abruptly into the scrap yard, causing a cloud of dust to blind their vision.

When the dust settled, a mech stood proudly, bearing the Decepticon symbol. "Please, **please,** keep your seats and bring Optimus Prime to me, now." He announced in a theatrical manner like an announcer for the next play before the curtains drew open.

Bee looked shocked, then **bitterly** confused. "Overload?"

The security system went off and tiny turrets started firing upon the Con, who took it like a light rain splashing against his armour, "Den, Russell, Brook, get to safety." Bee ordered.

"Way ahead of you Bee!" Denny called running in the opposite direction of danger .

"Shutdown the scrap yards defence systems!" Russell cried.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Fixit cried back.

Overload approached Bee, looking him over, "You look almost familiar but I perform before so many." Bee gritted his teeth, letting out a deep growl. "When I overcome stasis, I sensed Optimus' energy signature here. He stole my spotlight so long ago, in our first encounter. But the sequel shall be very different."

Without warning, Bee suddenly tackled the Con letting out an angry cry; Overload easily flipped him over to knock into a couple of stasis pods. Brook pondered calmly in the chaos, somehow finding a deck chair and drank spring water from an empty bag of chips. No opportunity to be able to help was in her sights just yet, so she figured she'd might as well watch from a safe distance. "Hmm. Interesting. So this is one of those guys that hurt you huh?" She stared at the intensity in Bees optics, suddenly she could see many emotions behind those wounded optics, mostly the ones she could relate to, humiliation, anger, among other things. "Now this, I can understand."

"Oh you're looking to take centre stage, well you're not a star, and you're not even an extra." Overload boasted blocking Bumblebees attacks again with ease. Even when Bee finally got a good hit in, he merely wavered it off with a smug look. "Watch the face, the face is an actor's fortune, you know."

"Let's go!" Strongarm said to Grimlock. Though almost immediately Bee got thrown into her, Grimlock leapt from the ground and made a beeline for Overload.

Brook lent her chin in her hand as debris flew over her head, "Oh gee, with all the acting puns I'm going to say that this guys a Gardener." She yawned.

"Hi, I'm Grimlock, the Dinobot that gonna rearrange your pistons." He introduced to Overload.

"Is that right? Exit Grimlock stage left." His gun charged shooting Grim upwards and landing right in front of the Ground bridge.

Overload bowed to his 'audience', Brook stood up from her seat walking up Grim, who lay flat on his front. "You're doing fine matey." She dusted him off, a glint from the sun reflecting from metal caught her eye, looking over to a particular piece of heavy machinery, a slow growing wide grin grew on her face, "Hey Grim? How much do you know about knock knock jokes?"

Grim tilted his head. "Er..."

Overload approached an injured Bee, lying on his back. "Let me give me your cue one more time." He cupped a large hand around his shoulder and picked him up with it too, "Where is Optimus?"

"He's gone." Bee replied weakly through tightly shut optics. Overload dropped him abruptly.

Overload rolled his optics, "Urgh amateurs."

"Knock...knock." Grimlock said weakly from his grounded position.

Overload looked him over amusingly, "Lying helpless on the floor ad yet you want a second audition?"

"Knock, knock." Grim repeated quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Just say 'whose there?'!" Grim growled lifting his head and flashing his teeth.

"Oh alright, I shall play along for a wannabe Dinobot. Who is **THE-RRRE!?"** *SCRE-EEEEECH!*

"A bulldozer! **Ha-ha!"** Brook cried colliding said bulldozer into the side of him as he lost balance and was forced into a pyramid stack of vintage library book cases that piled on top of him. She hopped out of the drivers seat, performing a bow herself. "Fuck that guy."

"Are you even trained to operate that?" Strongarm groaned holding her sore shoulder.

She shrugged. "Who needs training when you have 'how to' videos. I once stole one from a lumbering company that was going to knock down a small forest, which held an endangered sub species of millipede."

Overload stood to his feet, brushing himself down, even checking his precious face. "Why am I troubling myself with mere understudies? Optimus is who I want." He looked towards the city. "Optimus always felt protective of innocent bit players and this world is full of them. If I crush those bit players, Optimus will come running and I'll be waiting." He laughed...it was a terribly fake, over the top laugh.

He ran off, jumping over shelves of scrap and two mini cons, who had escaped their stasis pods caused by Overload throwing Bumblebee into them, followed after, stepping on Grimlocks nose on the way. "The mustard shit was that?" Brook sneered.

"Mini-cons." Grim said weakly getting himself to his feet. "Look a little different and not as nice as Drifts, but it's what they are."

"Hate to say it lieutenant, but Overload seems to have the armour to stand up to our entire team." Strongarm said, her shoulder still sore.

"Didn't look like he had as much armour on his face." Russell said.

"He thinks has an actor, probably doesn't want to hide his 'good looks'. Denny added.

"I can relate." Brook winked grinning.

"Maybe if we had Sideswipe, Drift and-"

" **Maybe** doesn't matter, **I'm** taking that Decepticon down." He said bitterly, cutting off Strongarm.

"With **our** help" Grim argued.

"Before he hurts anyone else." Bee turned. "Fixit, continue Ground bridge repairs, while I go after Overload."

"We have another concern." Fixit said. "Ransack and Backtrack are moose-goose *whack* loose!"

"Stopping Overload is **my** priority right now. We'll add the mini-cons to our to do list." Bee said.

"Why not split the work?" Brook suggested at his feet, "I can go after those Mini-cons, I ca-"

"Absolutely not." Bee firmly rejected, Your methods are too destructive and you still need my clearance to show that you understand how we do things."

Brooks lip twitched. " ** _We?_** _or you?"_

"Lieutenant, were going too right?" Strongarm said.

"Oh...of course." He replied, forgetting his own teammates. "Come on team, let's rev up and roll out." He transformed, immediately going ahead of them at a high speed.

"Bee is taking this way too personal." Russell noted.

"You noticed huh?" Denny said. Brook stood in frustrated silence, clenching her fists and breathing heavily. "guess someone else is taking things personally?"

Brook inhaled, and held it there. "Russell. Fixit. can you go to the control panel for a moment please?" they both backed away cautiously.

She lifted her head up to the sky and screamed "C-"*HONK* The arrival of a delivery truck muffled her yelling.

"Oh look, that must be my delivery of a Chinese bootleg arcade game." Denny clapped excitably, patting Brook on the back. "Better?"

" **No**." She growled. "I don't have military discipline so I can't take this in my strive like a tool, It just fucks me off. Too destructive? I tried to be **helpful** , **willing**. I could trap those splurge stains, like **that.** But he still! Knocks me down!" she paced back and forth. "What's he want me to do? Beg on my knees?!"

"Brook. Calm down." He pointed to Fixit and Russell, who looked uncomfortable. "You need to simmer that temper."

Brook inhaled.

"Not used to taking orders huh?"

"No. Got told what to do all the time, I didn't get used to it. I just got so sick of it-" She looked at Ellen's bike, that was leant up against the wall, she smirked "He-llo opportunity."

Denny looked worried to her idea. "Brook, this will just make your position with Bee worse, if you keep treading on his feet...or just taking Ellen's motorcycle "

"I've only been here a few weeks, but I haven't seen him be that aggressive before." She cocked her leg over the bike. "You don't think when you see a person who has hurt you, you just see red. He talks about how I could jeopardise the team? He briefly forgot about them because he was too preoccupied on revenge." She grabbed a helmet and put it on. Denny gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"I mean from touching dead critters, to falling out of trees to having a car roll onto you, **all willingly**. Wearing a helmet is where the line is drawed?" he said.

She glanced at Russell, "Gotta set a good example about safety when kids are present Pfft."

Denny threw her a phone, "You can reach the bots through that if you have to."

"Thanks Den...Den-? Fuck it, no nickname for you."

"I can't convince you from going?"

"Nope. I'm tired of waiting." She turned the engine on, "If Yellow-fellow don't want me, I'll just force myself on him...-

...-

-That came out wrong...I'm off to get to know the **shit** out of him! That sounds **not** as bad! I'm running with it!" She drove off, tearing up the tread...on Ellen's brand new tyres.

* * *

 **A/N oh and happy an hour after halloween :) XD**

 **Sorry If some dialog is confusing to follow, It is intentional, with Brook at least XD**

 **Please R+R and as always be gentle :3**


	12. Loaded, Stable, United

**A/N Oh, hello there :D**

* * *

 **Loaded, Stable, United**

Brook continued to tail Strongarm, Grimlock and Bee on the back of Ellen's bike; she followed along a public path that ran atop of a hill, making it easier to keep track of them from a distance. Then they all suddenly stopped. They seemed to have a tense conversation and then split up.

Bee followed one path; the other two followed the other.

Brook narrowed her eyes; it was too obvious a wrong direction Grim and Strongarm were going...yes, obvious as the trail they were taking would lead to most likely humans. Even from her distance she could tell the trail was barely disturbed enough to be anything else, plus a freshly left empty bag of chips was a dead giveaway. Bee carried on his own, she started to move again to catch up to him.

Bee was on edge; this con made his spark flare and thump like he was overheating, the things he did and how he thought he could be trusted, in truth only used his 'charm' and what he called acting to trick Bee. He used him. Since then, similar incidents have happened, from similar cons with the same intentions.

Metres away Brook was knelt low in the thicket, looking like an extremely suspicious and intimidating character, ironically thinking what the best approach would be, _"If communication fails, the basic of entering an estranged group is to trade or offer something...or because of how untrusting yellow is, to willingly give up something of value to establish trust."_ she thought, looking herself over, patting her empty pockets, looking under her beanie. _"Oh right. I don't carry anything pfft."_ she continued thinking, struggling for a solution. _"When surviving you have to keep up or get left behind...Come on Brook, this isn't like being hung up by your ankles for three weeks, this is a pissy young adult alien robot..." she looked over her 'borrowed' vehicle, "so why am I feeling so guilty? Conscience I guess? Empathy more likely."_

Bee heard rustling behind him. Weapons bared, He grit his teeth ready; Brook emerged casually out of the grass, putting up slow hands of surrender. He put his down, "What are...what are you doing here?" he demanded.

She lifted her chin, tapping an exaggerated finger against it. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's a perfect time for me to point out your contradictions? Some petty shit like that?" she replied grinning.

"I don't have time for this." Bee bluntly put it, turning swiftly and going on ahead.

Brook hummed a frustrated sound as she sprinted between his legs to face him, "Listen baby-face, I'm not here to poke, beg or talk you down. If you want revenge on this ass-scrotum, by all means split his head open if it stops this toddler tantrum, one less dick-hole in the world right?" she lowered her voice and as though a completely different person was speaking and spoke softly. "You're freaking your friends out, their just **kids**." Bee stopped walking, "They rely on you and you being all out of character and shit, with your-" an idea crept into her mind as she went back to her regular tone, "how did you tell me? _Aggressive methods?"_

He frowned, seeing through her like wet paper, "You're manipulating me by lecturing me?" He frowned. "'Split his head open'? You say it so easily." He added disgusted.

Brook scoffed, "Pfft! Like I'm being serious? Are you that pissed off you can't remember a joke? It's just an expression bud."

"Not an expression I've ever heard, to be honest I can't tell if you're serious or not when you say things like that. It makes me a little uncomfortable...your hard to read."

Brook looked uninterested, scratching the dead skin off her cheeks, "'Overload is **mine**.'" She obnoxiously impersonated Bumblebee, "Was your salty tone an expression too? You sure didn't look like a cool demeanour type when you were in Strongarms face like that." Bee pulled a suspicious look. "Yeah that's right I saw from up there, that 'low' profile thing just aint working out is it? Calling dibs on the Z list actor like a hunt? Nope **no** revenging here. _Jee-whizz_ mister, you sure are a much better person than an **ol'** street rat like me." She joked.

"I know what you're trying to do, It **won't** work." Bee wavered off.

Brook smugly grinned, "Pointing out when you're wrong, when you tell me how I act is wrong? Or maybe I **am** trying to guilt you?" She shrugged, "I'm just trying to get into the group who cares how I do it. There's no greater plan to this, I can't go anywhere at the moment so might as well try to conform."

He watched her for a reaction, "Autobots value a diplomatic approach, and other methods are only used if there's no other way-"

She laughed pointing at his Decepticon hunter, "Ha! Diplomatic, you going to use that glowing stick for diplomacy as well? Your foundations are already fucked."

He groaned frustrated, "It's for **defence** and **apprehending** the suspect. **If** you let me finish what I was saying-" He defended with eyes shut.

Brook grinned as his patience was clearly at the brink, she pushed and pushed...then uttered as she braced herself. "You're no different than him." She mocked going in for the kill.

Bee's optics flashed an intense blue, thrusting the upper half of his body downward so that his optics were parallel with her eyes. "How dare you. I wouldn't deceive people who I thought were friends, trick a fellow autobots than cause him that much damage to the point your left ashamed! And feeling like a failure! To your team, to your...your leader." he held his forehead like he had a headache, his simple minded thought of revenge out of control, "I was over confident."

Brook tilted her head, flashing eyelashes and holding her heart in a swooning motion. "Aww, poor baby." She said, she was nervously chuckling to herself...because she thought that might have been a bit **too** much, but kept a flat demeanour. "Let's be realistic here, you just don't **look** or **sound** like the "dark brooding avenging' type."

Bee warned quietly. "You don't know anything. Move before Overload hurts or even kills someone else."

She rubbed her hands and took a seat on a dead log. "Sit on down bro, let's talk."

He blinked and frowned in a random pattern, "Did you...not hear what I just said? The more time I waste here debating with you-"

She arrogantly waved him off, "Your man is ten minutes away doing dick-diddly. His obnoxiousness is so loud I can hear his monologue from here." She stood, "but, if you insist lets walk and talk yeah? I'm a certified psychiatrist after all...kinda, may have stolen someone else's certificate...eh fuck it anyone can be a psychiatrist, wasn't too hard to set you off afterall."

She winked smugly at him, Bee scolded himself with a curse under his breath, "You **wanted** me to blow up." He realised. "I got tricked...again." he added disheartened.

"Not tricked, more like...y-eah tricked but not the way you think." She argued.

"It's still...sneaky."

She blinked, "Yeah, I guess it is. But it's all I know."

As normal as she made it sound, how comfortable, Bee felt a little remorseful...he was too kind not to feel something. It was a little sad that she had the tendencies to only use manipulation because she didn't know what other option there was.

She thought carefully about her next words, "People...come clean when their emotions are raw, when their not thinking straight. You know, like drunk folk?" She told him, her tone serious, genuine. "I'm sorry...what's happened to you, but I wouldn't trick in **that** way, not to a person like you or cause permanent damage to someone like that just for kicks." Her eyes narrowed, "But I feel like you're keeping me on the sides because I got a similar attitude to that...what they called? Cons? My morals aren't near enough the same as them...or maybe I'm just paranoid. Or tired..." she held her forehead, " **So** tired...I don't know. I'm confusing myself with my own words here...do I even make sense?"

He watched her carefully. "Well...no. I caught about maybe two words?"

She poked a finger against her forehead, trying to form sentences that made sense but feeling frustrated to try and utter a normal sentence made her want to punch herself in the face. "I heard...you're a pretty decent guy. Who wouldn't judge a group of people by one individual, or am I wrong?"

He gave a slight look. "I have a reputation?"

"El speaks highly of you." She scoffed rolling her eyes, "Your one to talk about not knowing anything...you know some people have a difficult time just going into a nice place without being stared at. Or people feel uneasy by their presence. Or even being told by security the moment their foot hits the floor, 'we don't want any trouble' or 'maybe its best you leave'."

"I'm judging you based on your recent actions and what I do know, is that you escalate situations that get out of control." He pointed to her hip, "Is your plan to always get wounded like that?"

"No one's perfect. Are you going to hold that against me forever? I have a thousand others like it." she started pacing. "Look, if we can't come to a compromise, I guess I'm just not a part of this team, correct?" She rubbed her chin, not caring how obvious a tactic she was using. "You know something? That also means you can't tell me to do jack and I can go wherever the fuck I like, so if I want to follow you, I **can.** You would only 'advice against it' right?"

Turning sharply, he frustrated. "Do what you want, I have other priorities."

She shrugged, " **Please.** Don't let me distract you." she put her hands behind her back and walked like she were going for leisurely stroll in the forest. She hummed quietly to herself watching his footing, " **Wait**." She called making him flinch. "You don't want to go that way."

Bee sighed, "What now?"

She carefully placed her feet around the area, careful to not damage any tracks, she placed her hand gently on the ground, "You won't find your con if you follow that way." She stated, focused.

"You know that for sure?" Bee asked with a doubtful tone.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise." She softly hissed. "This path is older, **too** old to be your guy." She looked around, sizing up the area. "Looks like he paced up here, the trees are denser that way so for vanity sake he changed his mind and took this path I think...hold on." She inhaled sharply, and then checked for smells in the air. She then pointed in a direction. "Yeah, your guy went that way." She coughed.

"You're sure?" he asked trying not to sound remotely interested.

"Positive. His smell is alien, like you." She solemnly replied.

Bee started chuckling to such a weird statement. "You can...smell me?" he said awkwardly, proceeding to smell himself.

"Yes? It's as strong as a burning fire or when rain hits a warm sidewalk." she said confused. "Same situation here, It's like a copper smell...earthy, burning rubber, different types of metallic smells, but there's a different metallic smell in there that stands out, that's why I say alien." She looked to her side, "Is that...weird? I mean-do I-does it make you uncomfortable?"

He stared for a long while, the wheels turning in his head , "Um...n-no its not weird, it's interesting?"

"Patronizing much?" Brook flatly replied to his awkward pose.

Bee nodded, "It's **weird**. But so long as you don't start licking the track as well-"

Brook puffed out a chuckled, bearing a small smile on her lips, "Well shit. I got nothing to fire back."

Bee chuckled, " **Finally**." He joked then tried to remain stoic, after remembering his objective. But looked at his guided path ahead, she did...help, kinda? "You-I will...just try to keep up alright?" he lightly added as though the past few minutes didn't occur.

Brook raised an eyebrow and scoffed satisfied, "Still kind of a little kid aren'-" She had a keen look in her eyes suddenly, "Your guys on the move." She went on ahead.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Bee sprinted after her. "Can you warn me when you do these unpredictable actions? You're hard enough to figure out."

"Well, why don't you ask?" she said.

"Ask?"

"About me? Isn't that what people do? Ask one another questions to figure out each other?"

"I just figured, you wouldn't want to."

She scoffed impatiently, "Just **ask** me something. I'll answer or I'll not. It's that simple."

"O-kay, um...let's see, Where did you learn to track?...let alone smell like that? You're not some animal hybrid right?"

"Whoa. Not even a 'what's your favorite color?' to break the ice?" She waved it off. " **Nah** , my friend taught me when I was growing up, 'keep your nose to the wind, then you won't be home when the hunter comes to call' is what he'd say, fucking metal right? I'd get it tattooed but, not a fan."

Bee shook his head, "Hunter? You hunt? Animals?"

She halted, "That's disgusting! No I don't hunt animals! Did I refer to hunters in the first person? **No**."

"Easy. Easy." He calmed, "I thought I was highly strung right now."

"Short tempered and tired as you probably figured, where I come from hunters are just a slang term, what we'd call the people who would hurt you and do the shittiest of things to you because they could and would if it was profitable...hunt animals...disgusting."

Bee frowned confused, "I, thought humans lived more civilised now-I know everywhere isn't perfect but why would you need to worry about trying to be alive?

"Pfft, I'm guessing all that time you've been on earth you only went to the tourist spot? Bet you think slavery doesn't exist on this planet anymore as well huh? Like homelessness, either people try to ignore it or don't see it." She looked ahead, pointing to a specific spot. "Past that forest, you'll have your closure."

"Stay close." He said walking on ahead.

"Quit your coddlin'." She huffed, walking by his side.

Bee debated for five minutes before he decided to break the silent air, "So...what about your senses? Don't know many humans with heightened sense of smell, except for the ones on TV shows...and video games...and comic books."

She glanced at him with a disgruntled look, "You read comic books? How?"

Bee, if possible, would be blushing, "W-Well, you know these days everything is viewable online." ...cue a flashback to Bee, many a year ago lying on the ground, on his stomach. His chin resting in his hands, his elbows supporting them and his leg kicking back and forth like a small kid colouring, but instead of a colouring book, it was a stack pile of comics. "A-And I was more into graphic novels- **anyway** my question?"

She stopped. "Right. The smelling thing."

He scratched his helm, "So, you fell in a cage of radioactive wolverines?"

"This isn't some weak hero origin story, it's just weak pfft. You know that thing when you lose one sense, your others improve? Well when you're in a constant state of fear and focus on nothing but wanting to live you'll find out that all your senses do that on their own over time. I guess you could say the same in my situation, Nothing grand, just how it is."

"But those would have to be some conditions." Bee surmised.

"Yep."

"You're not going to explain those conditions?"

"Nope." She then winked sniggering, "Now that, you'll have to keep guessing...plot twist, I'm actually a plumber pfft."

Bee looked on, unsure if his question was answered or if he was even more confused, "But then, your senses should be like any average human right now...you said, 'in a state of constant fear and focus' right?" He lifted is arms to take in the environment. "It's calm right now."

She looked ahead, in truth she was always scared...her response to him, was a usual shrug.

Bee made an unsatisfied sound, "Well anyway, when I take in my surroundings, I didn't realise how big the area was, I'd be running in circles if you didn't point this path out." Bee looked her up and down, "Thanks." He started running, being careful to not make such long strides.

"Eh." She hummed sprinting after him. "So I want a question now. Might be a bit too personal, seeing how you had a mental breakdown admitting your vulnerabilities and whatever-weak by the way, aren't you supposed to be mentally disciplined?"

Bee continued to try and endure this round of critical bullets, "My obvious reveal that this scrap head put me down in the past?"

"Eh I didn't want to, less drama that way Pfft. But I guess you're not great at keeping secrets, _or lying,_ if you can have hissy fits like a teenage girl, so might as well clear the air."

He frowned, "I'm not usually so simpleminded, that's not my style."

"You don't say? A sudden change in persona at a certain arrival of some douche sets you off? You're not exactly a layered cake buddo."

"Neither are you...meathead." Bee joked.

"Ha. Weak. **Again.** " She narrowed her eyes, "honestly its behaviour I can understand better then the orderly boring one. But you're normally supposed to be the clean fun one, so I hear."

Bee looked offended, "I still am-"

"Hush." She signaled him, "You hear that?"

Bee listened. The sounds of cries, distressful cries were heard faintly. "humans!" They ran ahead, parting past trees as they reached the target, who was practicing his punches on a trailer as muffled pleading voices from humans cried inside. Brook crouched, Bee face turned to thunder again at the sight of Overload.

"Well? Go kick his teeth in already. I can handle the little ones." Brook said crouching with quivering shoulders like a hunting tiger.

"Whoa there." Bee said putting a hand out on front of her path, "I appreciate you pointing me in the right direction; it's a **start** and a step in the right direction. For now just wait here."

"Don't block my path." She said dangerously, her hands started shaking like she had withdrawal symptoms, "Yellow...It's one and two halves against you."

"Brook. You're slowly regaining my confidence, slowly...very **very** slowly. Don't ruin that." He argued back. "I said I'd handle this, do as I say as your team leader." He lightly added.

" **You're** the fun one?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I am." He said running out.

She shrugged, sat and crossed her legs, "fine. I could do with a good laugh; tag me in whenever that pride of yours starts humbling itself!"

Bee charged with his Decepticon hunter without a doubt in his mind, "Back away from the trailer Overload."

"What is this? No Optimus? A plot twist?" Overload said intrigued.

"Just a cop bringing in a perp-Ahh!" Bee charged at him.

Brook yawned as she watched, "Pfft, trust is hard work, but easy to lose? What crappy standards... I got a compliment at least." She watched on as Bee was losing almost immediately, his throws on Overload being wasted. The mini cons on the side chuckled to themselves to the entertainment, paying no mind to Brook. "motherfuckers just yucking it up over there and I could have them strung up without their...whatever they call skin, off..." she yawned again as Bees body was tossed around, "Wonder how Ellen's doing...You better not be dead and leave me with these care bears."

* * *

Ellen at this time walked down a mostly straight path, It was still however difficult to move through with the wind picking up the higher she went; coming up to the cave, the bear con was throwing ice rocks down upon the team below. Being distracted Ellen slipped past the animalistic con, going behind his legs and into his cave. _"I doubt he would use his Sonics on me I am but a_ _ **lowly**_ _fleshing after all."_ Inside she shook herself off like a dog, "better check if this cave is a dead end or not, perfect-ah!" she felt the ground shake as she held onto the cave walls, her ears feeling sudden high pressure which caused her enormous discomfort. "Avalanche? The others! Ellen to away team what's your status?"

"We're alright...Polar Claw...caused the avalanche with his sonics, but we're okay." Windblade answered sounding lethargic.

"You're all functional? How's the big guy?"

"I am fine, you do not need to show concern Ellen." Optimus answered.

She bit her lip; the comm link was open to the whole group. "I-I know but, it's just you need to be more cautious for your- you can't- - I'm waiting up top in the cave are you able to make it up here?"

"We will be delayed, but we will reach you eventually." He continued.

"Delayed?"

"We are going to re-evaluate our plan."

She sighed, "I'll wait it out up here."

"What about the drop in temperature?" he said in a commanding tone.

"It feels like a light breeze, my equipment's holding fine. Ellen out" She cut off communications and started scouting, mumbling to herself, tapped her fingers against her arm as she had time on her hands, _"I can't just say, you can't do certain things at moment. It would be like exactly everything he said to me."_ She shuddered. _"Scary thought."_ She started checking the caves stability, the tunnels, using ice stalagmites as cover _"Still, he has a moral obligation to know when to step aside; we must be able to adapt to change and not let pride cloud his judgement."_ She pulled a face _, "_ _ **good**_ _ **g-rief**_ _I'm starting to sound_ _ **old**_ _and boring now as well...And hypocritical...next thing you know I'll wake up with an intolerance to knock-knock jokes or any form of ironic humor!, no! This will not stand!"_ she shook her head, _"Quick, think light hearted thoughts; fart jokes are still humorous and not low brow at all, as long as its cleverly executed with clever writing it can still be funny!"_ she spun around. _"Just breathe El, nice and slow...with a sarcastic chuckle...h-heh-heh."_

" _Phew, better. Now focus."_ She took her things out of her bag, something rolled up like a burrito, small hooks, small motion sensors and a failsafe. _"Might as well get to work on this electrified net. It's worked before on previous cons, but seeing how Polar reacted, he is really jumpy. So he'll have to be coaxed in. I can wait for the others to do that, I'm not exactly intimidating."_

Ellen placed numerous tiny devices to certain parts of the wall, then in a pocket of space, she stayed in and waited it out undetected. She pressed something that looked like a wristwatch on her arm, then the devices synced with each other forming an invisible crisscrossed net that had electricity running through it, the voltage was high enough to knock out a Predacon. She knelt keeping a close eye on polar, _"What's taking them? When he said delayed I didn't mean like an unfinished game."_ she had watched him start to 'nest' for what seemed hours, _"he's nowhere near the trap, typical. It's a 50/50 chance that I catch a con. Was kind of hoping this one would be a hit, if Dad saw...I always thought when he wasn't around he might be proud of what I was doing if he_ _ **was**_ _here, but so far I feel like he still sees me as a hindrance, a safety risk."_ she frowned, _"Wait. Why am I trying to prove anything anyway? I'm a grown ass woman and I'm still trying to get him to stick pictures on the refrigerator, I-I've shown him I'm capable in the past...Haven't I? Urgh, Is it just the standard for girls to have dad issues?! Maybe I should just grunt at everything like Brook."_

"Optimus Prime to Ellen. What is your status?"

She shuddered to being surprised, nearly stumbling forward and smacking her face. "Gah!-I-I mean Good grief finally."

"Do you read?"

She sighed, "You're coming in clear, my situation is fine, what's your position? **And** while I have you, **no** update in **twenty** minutes?"

"We are outside the Decepticons lair." He explained ignoring her second question.

" _Heh. 'lair."_ She chuckled to herself. "I'm inside, twenty feet north; I'm taking a readied position from a small confined space. I've also set up a cloaked electrified net, surrounding the inner tunnel."

Optimus frowned, "A net? You intended to do this on your own?" he said disapprovingly.

Ellen inhaled patiently, her stress lines showing how much she has frowned over the years, "Of course not; I waited for your assistance, we might not even need it I just thought to include all resources involved." She said just to please him.

Sideswipe quietly said to Windblade, "All this worrying, do you think she fragged up somehow when Optimus had his old team? Why else is he dishing out all these belittling questions?"

"Belittling? Big word for you slick." Windblade replied.

Optimus caught what he said. _"Old team. Belittling? No, that was not my intention. I only wish to make sure she does not-"_ he thought hard into his previous words, on an open channel...in front of a highly suggestive team. "Ellen. Stand by-" He turned to the team, temporarily halting communications.

*Static* "Uh. Big guy? Hello? Oh, okay he cut me off..."

He revaluated what he was saying to her. He was questioning her, belittling her, made her out to be a burden and vulnerable the same way Sideswipe was convinced the same way about his status, despite it only being temporal. He shook his head as he looked at the team, "It would certainly give us an advantage." he said to them calmly.

"I've not been in the field with her before, but If you recommend it." Windblade said.

"I approve of a 'just in case' option." Drift said.

"Eh. Not a fan. It's too, sneaky." Sideswipe aloofly said with folded arms.

"We are the 'stealth' team slick." Windblade reminded.

Optimus nodded opening his communications again, "Your asset has been approved by the team." he said to her.

"H-uh? Oh A-Alright then...could have warned me that you were putting me on hold-" *static* Her face froze as he cut her off abruptly again. "I...can't... **take this**."

The team came up behind the cons position waiting to strike; Polar claw was more occupied with scratching at the icy wall "Hey." Ellen whispered at their feet, Optimus nodded to her as she pointed a finger. "There's only one tunnel. But the structure gets thinner the further you go."

"Then we must proceed with caution. Good work." He told her.

She turned her head away from them after giving a firm nod, _**"**_ _I still blush with the slightest of praise, curse you insecurities."_ she thought trying to cover her face with her fluffy hood.

"Optimus. We should wait to apprehend polar claw until he is asleep. If any error were to occur the net will be our back up plan to fall back on." Drift advised.

"Forget that." Sideswipe argued, "There are four of us and one of him lets wrap this up already."

"N-No." Ellen called as quietly as she could, fortunately she was waiting for the con to get tangled up before turning on the voltage, Polar claw got startled and he retreated down a different path, Sideswipe had slid and crashed into her trap. Drift followed after the con as did Windblade. " **Oh** that's wonderful; we're turning into a three stooges sketch as every minute passes." She face palmed.

"If it helps, at least we know it would have worked in theory." Optimus said hovering a hand by her arm.

"Yeah...Hmm? What are you doing with your hand?" she asked.

"Ah. Forgive me. An old habit." The floor then rumbled and the cave crumbled, icicles dropping like plunging knives.

Optimus pulled the net off Sideswipe, "Come, before the cave takes us." He ran ahead, Ellen followed, Sideswipe being last. "Ellen, are you staying close? Any one of these rocks would-"

"Watch where **you're** running!" she pointed as he stopped running and was carried the rest of the way by the icy flooring beneath his feet, nearly crashing into Drift and Windblade, who were waiting at the caves exit, on the cliff edge, looking down to the icy ocean below.

"Do you see Polar claw?" Optimus said.

"There." Drift said pointing at said con using the sheets of ice as stepping stones.

"Hey! No making the winning catch without me!" Sideswipe called as he started sliding on his feet and came at full speed towards them. Optimus gave a gentle push to Ellen, sliding her to the side of him to avoid Sideswipe, who crashed into Optimus. He tried slowing Sideswipe down, Drift and Windblade pushed back against Optimus to help as they slowly came to a stop teetering on the icy edge, they all breathed out a sigh of relief...

*C-rea-...*

*CRACK!*

"AHHH!" they all cried, the icy ledge cracked under their feet as they plummeted to the icy waters. Ellen pulled out her axe and dug it into the wall, she might of pulled or popped her shoulder but it beat icy water.

She looked below her, to see a massive ripple of water, "Away team are you alright? Away team respond!"

"We're all functioning...despite the cold." Windblade replied.

"Where are you?" Optimus said.

"Stuck to the wall." She squinted looking on ahead to a retreating Polar, "Our grizzlies getting further and further away."

"He is still within visual range? Excellent." Optimus said. Ellen was cut off again and a few moments later Windblade came out of the water in jet mode, then a channel opened again as Optimus continued, "Ellen. Are you able to get across the icy sheets? If not, Windblade can you-"

Ellen had already leapt onto one using the axe as a swing, "Way ahead of ya." She looked on ahead, then to Windblade formalising her own idea, "If Windblade is doing what I assume she's doing, I can...I can-" she stated before sighing, "I'm just going to hang back alright? I'm clearly distracting to you big guy and I don't want you getting hurt b ecause you were focused on me."

"I...perhaps that would be for the-" he looked at Sideswipe who raised an eyebrow at him, then to his leg. Making huge uncouth hints at him.

"The best right? She would just slow us down." Sideswipe finished for him.

He furrowed his brow; looking at his leg...it was fine to him...rusty perhaps, but Sideswipe all this time. "Actually...I may need you to act as a distraction, If you are fully prepared to put yourself in that position?"

"I-o-of course, ha." She smiled nodding, "Where do you want me?"

"Windblade will brief you."

...

On a sheet of ice, far from the cliff. A human foot stepped down with insulated boots, her legs stood parted, her hands on her hips with a confident gleam in her eye. She put two fingers between her teeth and whistled, the polar bear turned with a panicked expression but it quickly faded into a snarling growl. "Lo-Oh shit I forgot my lines er!..." she pulled out a small notebook and starting reading lines off, "Look out! Global warming! You're gonna be dead in ten years tops! Seriously? That's a terrible line Ellen you can do better that this-ahem!" she flipped through her book, "D-Did you know uh...sorry! This is my third time as a stand in diversion! Uh...Elsa, give me your other hand honey, I can't **hold** you! _Wait that's from last crusade..._ **just,** just turn around dude!"

Polar claw tilted his head making a sound a dog would make confused, "Ar-f?"

He was suddenly shot into the air, Windblade in her jet form flew upwards, transformed then kicked him back down straight into the ocean, "Look out, Global warming?" She daintily landed softly onto the ice, raising an eyebrow at Ellen.

"Okay so I'm not a confident badass." She spun her index fingers over each other, "L-Lets not mention what I was trying to do back there 'kay?"

Windblade chuckled.

* * *

Back with Bee as he continued his struggle with Overload, "Wait, I remember you now." Overload said.

"You do?" Bee replied hopeful.

"You once called me shameless and overdramatic! How **dare** you sir."

"that. Wasn't. **me!"**

Brook had her face in her hands, her mouth hanging on one side, "This is some slow ass closure." she watched the mini cons rally to Overload, they rolled up into ballistics and attached themselves as projectiles to Overloads arms. He fired them at Bee, he was knocked back. Unfocused and distracted, She saw Overload charge at him, "Bee! Defence! **De-fence** for fucks sake!" He overpowered him and started wailing on his face, "Shit me, he might actually die." She looked from side to side conflicted, "God dammit."

...for a while she had watched Bee get his aft handed to him by a terrible performing actor, he was chipped and slightly dented in places.

Bee using his infamous unconventional wits, figured out that the mini cons Overload had 'hired' were drawn to 'pretty noise' as he started whacking Overloads shoulder with a frying pan. Brook looked on deadpanned. "Ah yes the beating fat robot with pots and pans strategy, I should of known...what the fuck is happening?" She shot up. "No strategy, no perfect aim, not even an elbow drop...a frying pan...AFUCKINGFRYINGPAN?!"

"For so long, I wanted the perfect wrap up." Bee said to Overload (Whilst Brook had a tantrum in the background). "When you remember me and I punch your lights out. But you know what? I'll be happy with this."

Overload suddenly cried out as he left his face exposed to Bee, "Not the face! Not the face!" Bee punched him in that exact spot.

" **A-nd** scene" Bee said looking over to Brook who was deadpanned and red in the face, but heated with unbridled rage on the inside. "What?" he said in his usual goofy tone, all that bitterness washed away. "Were you not entertained!" he quoted posing.

"Please. Stop. Now." Brook begged, sounding as though she wished for death to take her at that moment.

"Come on, you've never seen 'gladiator'?" He said in a spontaneous cheery mood.

Still deadpanned, "Heard of it and that line. I've rarely seen any movies or series, nor do I **rarely** care." The thought of Ellen's disgustingly huge collection, from props, to figures, to costumes to a chair an actor signed...in terms only she could describe it was like a stalkers basement full of pictures of the one being stalked...actually, she couldn't find an appropriate comparison, It was just dorky as shit and personally didn't see the point.

Bee nodded slowly to the blunt response, "R-ight. Speaking to the wrong bot then, I love the entertainment on Earth. Lighten up everything's alright now. I can move on."

She looked him over, Lighten up...Lighten up?! Says him?! "You, **really** let go of that grudge all a sudden, weird. Revenge can be satisfying, you just don't seem the type to get that...unless you're suffering with bi-polar?" She frowned staring at him, "So, moving on from your unhealthy way of dealing with your self-pity. I stayed, I listened to you..." she looked over his injuries, "but it didn't sit well, seeing you get your face beat in, you know how frustrating it is just to watch that? I was clawing the floor."

He grinned, "Did my performance leave your heart bleeding?" he said obnoxiously imitating Overload.

She narrowed her eyes, " **Please** stop."

"In all seriousness, you listened and obeyed my orders, but you can still feel that it was wrong not to help, I think I understand you a little more." He nodded. "You were right I needed assistance, from a **bot**." She started groaning irritated, "N-Now let me finish. It's nothing personal, I just have to consider your safety above all else, it comes before mine."

She scowled, "That's stupid. So you'd rather **die** than let me help?"

" **No**." He disagreed sharply. "I'd rather die than to put a human in **harms** way."

Her face relaxed, "What? You'd do that? You don't even know me."

He smiled, "I would save any human from the dangers our planet has brought here. Pit, I'd try to save any human if I could, villain or not. " He argued.

" _He's brave, stupid, but brave."_ Her sincerity didn't last, "That's **still** stupid."

He shrugged it off. "If you say so, but like it or not humans and blasters don't mix. You're not a disposable asset."

"How...touching." she said aloofly. "But I'm also a team member, that means taking the same risks."

Bee sniggered teasingly, annoying Brook to a joke she was clearly not in on. "I thought you said you weren't? That I couldn't tell you to do jack?"

She frustrated, "Look. Quite fuckin' with my head, you're too nice for being the 'devious' type and too forgiving to be ruled by vengeance because of how damn **jolly** you are after knuckle kissing this **fat fuck** in the face!" she exhaled. "Am I **in** or **not**?"

He looked her over again, she was a danger to others...but more so herself. She did earn credit, but the slight drips of blood seeping through her clothing said otherwise, he lightly nodded, "Well, we'll need to become more attune to each others movement, if we're going to be partnered in the field...at least until the others return."

"Partners? Pfft. You're fucking with me." She chortled.

"I might have been judging you a little harshly, based on my history. Your attitude **still** stinks, your aggressive, short tempered, violent and just plain...rude." she nodded in agreement, looking pretty proud as well. "But I think you intend good...I think. You just need to know how not to do it the wrong way." He pondered, "I...think. I've never really been a teacher or anything." He awkwardly chuckled.

"Pfft you're just a kid anyway." She sighed. "Shit. Let's do this spiritual journey crap together, I'll be the first to admit I aint exactly stable enough to be around...well, anything." she thought, thinking something Optimus said to her. "But...I'm not broke, I got a big ass crack."

Bee looked at her oddly. "Uh...okay."

" _Did I say it wrong?"_ Brook looked embarrassed, "...or some shit. Prime said something about busted cracks...I was **half** -listening!"

"Oh. I think I've heard that one." he said knowing what was supposed to be said. "I think he's right, cracked but not broken."

"Sure, but just so this is out there, if you die out there I **will** rob your corpse." She exaggerated. Bee looked uncomfortable but she tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Recycling is important and waste is a crime in itself. If I died, **I** would want **you** to make sure **my** organs are donated."

"I, see what you mean." He rubbed the back of his head.

She walked up to Overloads unconscious body, "Not the face huh." She looked at Bee, "I know you don't agree with excessive force, but he is unconscious and these mini cons **are** using pans."

"Alright, you did something for me. Just, don't go overboard on Overload..." his optics widened, "Ha! Did you hear-"

"-Yeah, I heard." She walked up his torso and to his face as she gestured to the mini-con. "Can I play base?" she asked as they gave her a pan "Thank you." She then angrily started wailing on his face, "respect-our-natural-forests-you-dick! Don't you know! That there are many endangered species living there! Only you can prevent forest fires! By burning down the lumbering mills!"

Bee looked on uncomfortably, "How in Primus name am I going to teach her anything." He uttered quietly.

"Wow, as an expert on punches I see that one was downright grim-locking." Came Grim's voice from behind him as well as Strongarm.

Bee looked to 'poor' Overloads dented face, gesturing with his head to the feral human. "And **this** one is downright grim overall."

"Ha-ha...Y-eah." Grim snickered.

"Well done Lieutenant." Strongarm praised.

"Actually, I needed some help just as you predicted Strongarm. You were also right about our team, we're gonna be light on stealth and speed, so we're gonna have to come up with more creative ways to win."

"We'll make you proud sir." Strongarm added.

"I have no doubt, we'll just need to practice and –"

"Speaking of practice." Grimlock said clasping his hands together as he looked over Overload.

"Stand down Grim." Bee said "No need to engage if we don't have to"

"Um...Sir? I think we may need to engage." Strongarm said pointing.

Bee turned to see where she pointed, his jaw dropped a small gasp escaping him. "No!" he yelled throwing his arms up. "That's enough Brook!"

Strongarm lent over to Grim, as Bee leapt at Brook, "What was she doing to his face?"

Grim hesitated at first, then whispered to her an inaudible explanation, her optics widened, "W-What? I-I didn't even know plating could be removed like that?! W-Why? Why?!

Bee and Brook both walked back to the other two in mid-argument. " **No one** is doing that!" Bee barked.

"And that's why your planet was fighting over resources, your wasters!" She argued back. "Your being dramatic anyway, I wasn't going to do anything drastic...just to be sure here, unless this is all you got to offer here but, **you're** the **fun** one?"

"I've been on Earth the longest compared to most Autobots, I observed your culture, your music, movies." He shuffled, " **I'm** the fun one."

Her lips twitched, "So-ooo, on your planet **this** is considered-" she gestured to his whole form very doubtful.

" **Universally** I'm the fun one, oh what you don't believe me?" he looked at some pots and started banging them together, the mini cons smiled in interest, "That's right! Here we go, we'll march right back to the scrap yard and your stasis pods. Come on everyone! Join the band!"

They all shrugged as Grim picked up the unconscious Overload and followed as Strongarm marched, "U-hh." Brook droned.

"There. See?" Bee said confidently, "You might want to stay in character to keep them interested."

"I want to die." She replied flatly.

"Come o-n." He encouraged.

"Fine." She started singing. _"I_ _ **really**_ _want to die! Do-do-do-wap! I'd rather gouge my eyes! With a rusty shit covered-"_ she inhaled to perform the final note, " _-Spooooooon!"_

Bee noticed, despite the terrible lyrics, she hit the notes well. "Huh. So you're not just a one trick entertainer?"

She looked him up and down with a hard nod of her head, "Pfft, funny you look like a cheese grater after the drama student was done with you, Is that what's qualified for 'warrior' class?"

"Yeah? Well, you're covered in mud." He shot back immaturely.

She looked herself over, "And? Natures free de-flea-er dude. Your banters weak, you best come at me strong next time." She hit a fist against her open palm.

"Sure thing, **temporal** -partner." He said it loud enough for the others to hear.

" **Shh**. Don't declare it, you make it sound desperate." She glared harshly at him, " **And** only temporal, I keep a very small circle It's called the 'I lived longer than five years' circle and no offense...but you look like a 'season finale' death."

Bee let his mouth hang a little in confusion, "What in the deepest pits of Kaon are you talking about?"

* * *

Ellen exchanged glances with Windblade after the others, sub merged under them had subdued polar claw due to him being incapable of withstanding the oceans temperatures. Optimus had told Windblade that they could walk along the sea bed until they reached the shore, Windblade can meet them there. "Looks like you're riding with me."

"Mmm." She mumbled with vacant eyes.

Windblade shook her head to her words falling on deaf ears, she pointed upward, "Look at that, fireballs raining from the sky."

"Good. Good." Ellen nodded. Windblade stood still counting down in her head the long pregnant pause. "Wait...what?"

"You look like you need a power down." She noted.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming along." she rubbed her face.

Windblade stared, her face trying to show sympathy. "Maybe it was a bad idea, having too personal conflictions during missions can sometime have fatal consequences." She put it realistically.

Ellen nodded solemnly, "Hmmm."

Windblade bit her lip, she was admittedly worried about Optimus, he was a brilliant strategist, leader, soldier, to name a few. But he was physically weak right now, and had already a few close calls, (nearly falling off a mountain for example) "There's nothing we can do about it now. The ground bridge is down after all." She looked around, then knelt, "I'm worried about him too, don't think you're the only one."

Ellen's head shot up, "I'm not sure what to do, because If I worry about him, then he has the right to worry for me, since I'm, let's face it the most vulnerable one here."

She put a finger to her chin, "How about this, I'll look out for him so you don't need to? It relieves you of some of the stress...so you can be more patient when he shows his concern for you."

She slapped a hand on her head, "This is embarrassing."

Windblade chuckled awkwardly, "Maybe a little, but I thought It was best to say it now before Sideswipe put it in his own words."

"I doubt he would have said anything, he did run into my net." She chuckled. "It would relieve some stress...Then I can put up with the...demolishing of my dignity." She sighed.

"I'll spare us both." She chuckled, "Sideswipe was quite the dancer huh?"

"Heh. I don't think he'll be back chatting for a little while at least." She grinned.

Windblade transformed.

Ellen bit her lip, containing her excitement, "I-I've never rode with a flyer before...w-willingly I mean."

"Let's catch up to the others."

* * *

 **A/N with episodes being loosely tied in, I'm going to combine the episodes with Bee and his team into one part and then Optimus' in another, before they all meet up again in Decepticon Island part 1.**

 **Yo random thing The Sims 4 was free this month so I made Brook and Ellen on, under the same name crashrox92 if you wanna get an idea of what Brook looks like, or download them to burn down many a kitchen XD**

 **Oh and don't want to be a downer but, anyone wanna send me a message or a comment on here? Just a hey or smiley face. Just feeling a bit low it happens, comes and goes with the good times and bad, I need a boost XD**


End file.
